Pour Réparer Un Coeur Brisé
by cathy29jes
Summary: traduction : Jasper retourne à Forks quelques heures après l'abandon de Bella par Edward . Bella pourra-t-elle donner de nouveau son coeur ? langage graphique et un peu de violence couple non canon . Jasper et Bella
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à EclecticKnight88 , elle est parue sous le titre '' I Breaks Your Heart , But Can Another Fix It ? '' , lien sur mon profil**

**L'histoire comporte 30 chapitres **

**Le titre Français a été choisi par EclecticKnight88**

**Elle est classée M pour le langage et la violence **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Chapitre un : La jeune fille brisé dans la forêt **

**POV Jasper **

De retour à Forks après une chasse intensive de quatre jours , je me demandais si Alice leur avait déjà parlé . Pas seulement de mon retour en ville , mais du changement qui s'était produit en moi depuis que j'étais parti . Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire que j'avais fait ça , j'avais attaqué Bella . Autant je n'arrivais pas à expliquer à quel point j'avais trouvé mon acte monstrueux , autant il semblait avoir été aussi le véritable réveil dont j'avais besoin . Cette nuit-là , en attaquant quelqu'un qui avait fini par signifier quelque chose pour moi , avait fait plus que de me donner une claque métaphorique sur le visage , ça m'avait ouvert les yeux . Voyez-vous , ce n'était pas _mon _besoin de son sang qui m'avait placé sur le chemin d'Isabella Swan , mais celui d'Edward . Ce n'était pas la seule révélation qui m'avait été donné cette nuit-là .

Voyez-vous , quelques minutes seulement avant de partir pour mes quatre jours de chasse , Alice m'avait dit que le temps de nous séparer , juridiquement parlant , était arrivé . Alice et moi n'étions seulement ensemble , en fait , que pour avoir de la compagnie , nous n'étions pas des compagnons , mais davantage de simples partenaires . Nous avions décidé de nous marier simplement pour combler le vide créé par la solitude pendant que nous attendions de trouver nos véritables partenaires . Alice avait juré que nous en avions un tous les deux . Quoique j'étais plutôt sceptique à ce sujet en ce moment .

Alors que ces pensées tourbillonnaient dans mon esprit , j'ai ralenti ma course pour aller à vitesse humaine pour que je puisse avoir plus de temps pour penser sans avoir le petit Eddie pour interrompre mes reflexions avec ses propres opinions . Quelque chose qu'il aimait beaucoup faire , du moins en ce qui concernait les miennes . Je ne pouvais même pas _plaisanter _sur la façon de déchirer la gorge de quelqu'un si ça concernait une personne agaçante quand il était là , alors qu'il complotait l'assassinat de Newton depuis des mois maintenant . Quel faux jeton . Est-ce que ça signifiait que _j'étais_ un salaud ? Non . À cette pensée , je me suis mis à dresser la liste des personnes que je serais ravi de _tuer , _et ça, jusqu'à ce que je sois frappé par ce qui semblait être un mur de briques d'émotions , tellement puissantes que j'ai trébuché sur un putain d'arbre tombé , ce qui m'a pris par surprise alors que les émotions me maintenaient paralysé au sol , manquant d'air . Il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui me trottait dans la tête à cet instant .

Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

D'où ces émotions venaient-elles ? Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il les supporter ? Fermant les yeux , j'ai tenté de me calmer un peu , incapable de le faire complètement . Quand j'ai enfin reçu ces émotions à un niveau plus gérable , je me suis dirigé dans leurs directions .

L'incrédulité . La solitude . La dévalorisation . L'abandon . La dépression . Une rivière empoisonnée d'émotions sur l''apitoiement de soi mais , pour une raison étrange , il y avait aussi … de la compréhension . Marchant devant moi à l'aveuglette pendant quelques minutes , j'ai finalement réussi à trouver une orientation suffisante pour suivre la direction du cocktail émotionnel . Plus je me rapprochais et plus les émotions devenaient puissantes . Il ne s'agissait plus seulement d'un battement de cœur que j'entendais , mais il y avait aussi une voix .

'' Il est parti … il est parti … ''

Bella . Que diable ? … Edward a soudainement surgi dans mon esprit .

_'' Imbécile de connard . Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? '' _

Le Major sifflait de colère . S'il y a une chose sur laquelle mon démon intérieur et moi-même nous entendions , c'est que les mauvais traitements infligés aux femmes étaient inacceptables . C'est seulement après quelques minutes de marche à vitesse de vampires que j'ai été en mesure de la localiser , mais quand j'ai trouvé Bella , mon cœur glacé s'est brisé pour elle tandis que la rage entrait en ébullition en moi . Comment a-t-il pu lui faire ça ?

'' Bella ? ''

M'agenouillant devant elle , je la trouvais complètement insensible à rien ni personne . J'ai fermé les yeux pour me calmer . J'allais le faire payer pour ça . L'enfant chéri était sur le point d'avoir le bâton doré qui était planté dans son cul violemment arraché de son corps . J'ai pris Bella dans mes bras pour la conduire à son domicile .

Quand je suis arrivé à la lisière de la forêt , j'ai soupiré mentalement de soulagement , sachant que le chef Swan n'était pas encore rentré . Ce qui voulait dire que je ne serais pas mis dans une situation difficile qui pourrait entraîner de la suspicion . Je m'empressais de faire rentrer Bella dans sa maison alors que sa température était déjà dangereusement basse, dans l'état où elle était , je savais avec certitude qu'elle allait tomber malade .

Aussitôt après l'avoir posé en sécurité sur le canapé du salon , je l'ai recouverte d'une couverture avant d'aller chercher la couette qui était sur son lit . Après l'avoir aussi posé sur elle , j'ai appelé le bureau de Carlisle à l'hôpital .

_'' Qu'est-ce qui … ? Pourquoi ne répond-il pas ? Il est toujours dans son bureau à cette heure-ci , il reste encore cinq minutes avant la fin de sa journée . '' _

J'ai décidé de résoudre ce mystère plus tard et j'ai simplement appelé la réception . J'ai rapidement expliqué la situation à l'infirmière qui était à l'accueil et qui a accepté d'envoyer le docteur Gérandy à la maison . Alors que je raccrochais , j'ai vu le cruiser de Charlie arriver . Oh merde , ça n'allait pas bien se passer .

Je me suis assis en soupirant à côté de Bella et me suis mis à lui caresser doucement les tempes , me souvenant vaguement que c'était toujours ce que faisait ma mère à chaque fois que j'étais malade . Ma mère s'asseyait près de moi en frottant des cercles apaisants sur ma tête pour me calmer . Mon cœur non-battant s'est serré un peu quand j'ai pensé à ma mère et à quel point elle me manquait , même encore aujourd'hui . Je me demandais si les autres s'ennuyaient de leurs parents . Quoique , dans le cas d'Alice , je suppose qu'elle aurait sans doute dit que ses parents ne pouvaient pas lui manquer puisqu'elle ne se les rappelait pas . Peut-être qu'ils lui manquaient tout de même un peu malgré qu'elle ne s'en souvienne pas . Bon , il valait mieux arrêter de penser à ça où je allais être le premier vampire à réaliser l'impossible et obtenir un mal de tête . La porte d'entrée s'est ouverte et le chef Swan est entré , s'arrêtant quand il a vu Bella sur le canapé et moi assit à côté d'elle . La colère l'a frappé tellement vite que j'ai craint pour sa santé .

'' Qu'est-il . Arrivé . À . Ma . Fille ? ''

Hé bien , merde . J'étais réellement effrayé . Je me suis mis debout prudemment .

'' Bonjour chef Swan . Je suis Jasper Hale … je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé en réalité . Je venais de la gare routière pour offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire tardif à Bella et je l'ai trouvé dehors … dans cet état , juste à la lisière de la forêt . J'ai téléphoné à l'hôpital et le docteur Gérandy doit être en route à présent pour venir lui-même voir Bella . ''

S'il te plaît , s'il te plaît , s'il te plaît , ne me fait pas une crise cardiaque à cause de ta fureur , sinon ça va achever Bella . Charlie s'est mis à faire les cent pas tellement rapidement que je me suis demandé s'il avait l'intention de s'infliger le coup du lapin . Il s'est arrêté à plusieurs reprises pour me regarder avant de reprendre sa promenade à nouveau et finalement de s'immobiliser complètement quand on a frappé à la porte . Charlie s'est pratiquement jeté lui-même contre la porte d'entrée , l'ouvrant violemment pour découvrir le docteur Gérandy sur le perron .

Quand il est entré dans le salon , j'ai senti monter sa colère alors qu'il se rapprochait de Bella et je me suis déplacé pour me mettre devant sa tête . Pendant que je regardais le docteur Gérandy s'occuper de Bella , j'ai commencé à planifier de quelle manière j'allais faire payer le petit Eddie pour ça . Où étaient les autres de toute façon ? C'est le docteur Gérandy qui m'a exactement dit où ils étaient .

'' Je pensais que tu étais à Los Angeles à présent , avec le reste de cette **famille **qui est la tienne . ''

Ça se précise . Où qu'ils soient , ils n'étaient plus ici . Ça qui n'avait pas non plus manqué d'attirer mon attention était la façon dont le docteur Gérandy avait ricané le mot « Famille » . S'il pensait également que j'allais permettre à tout le monde dans cette ville d'avoir la même impression erronée que lui et penser , à tort , que j'étais insensible , j'allais le détromper . Aucun d'eux ne savait que mon cœur ne battait pas , mais putain , ça ne voulait pas dire que je n'avais pas conscience de sa présence . Seigneur , j'étais TELLEMENT énervé , je sentais que je me rapprochais dangereusement de la limite qui me ferait lui mettre physiquement ses pensées peu judicieuses de nouveau dans le bon sens .

'' Je peux vous garantir dès maintenant , docteur Gérandy , que je n'avais aucune idée qu'ils se déplaçaient . J'étais à l'université depuis le début des cours de ce semestre . ''

Bon , peut-être que les grognements à la fin étaient un peu forts , mais je n'étais pas sur le point de présenter des excuses . J'entendais leurs rythmes cardiaques augmenter à mesure que la peur s'installait . Ouais , c'était mieux . Je n'approuvais pas non plus ce qu'ils lui avaient fait mais je n'aurai pas dû agir comme je le faisais . Le docteur Gérandy s'est rapidement tourné vers Bella et a terminé son examen , ce qui n'a pas pris longtemps . Je pense que peut-être il voulait simplement foutre le camp d'ici avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose qui me ferait encore plus chier . Dix minutes après , il s'est levé , la tristesse envahissant son corps .

'' À tout le moins , Bella va avoir un mauvais rhume , la grippe éventuellement . Autrement … d'après ce que j'ai vu , je peux dire qu'elle est tout à fait bien physiquement parlant . Peut-être que Bella va avoir besoin d'un autre type de consultation plus tard , quelque chose pour lequel je crains de ne pas être formé , Charlie … il n'existe aucun médicament pour les cœurs brisés . ''

J'ai senti le cœur de Charlie lui aussi se briser , ainsi que celui du docteur Gérandy et le mien . Après le départ du docteur Gerandy qui est parti avec évidemment le cœur lourd , je suis resté seul avec le chef et Bella qui dormait à présent . Aucun de nous ne parlait alors je me suis de nouveau installé sur le canapé et me suis remis à caresser les tempes de Bella . Charlie s'est installé dans son fauteuil .

Il était six heures du soir au moment où Charlie m'a parlé de nouveau , Bella était encore endormie . Si je n'avais pas entendu son cœur battre et sa respiration régulière , j'aurais pu penser qu'elle était morte .

'' As-tu un endroit où tu peux aller ? ''

'' Ouais . J'ai encore des affaires qui sont restées à la maison … suis-je autorisé à revenir demain ? ''

J'ai regardé Charlie pour la première fois depuis que le docteur Gérandy était parti et j'ai vu un homme qui se débattait à la fois contre la tristesse et la rage .

'' Ouais . C'est d'accord … que penses-tu … non , je ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il lui a dit … quoi que ce soit … si jamais je le revois , je vais le tuer . ''

'' En ce qui me concerne , entre moi qui suis énervé et toi qui es un père soucieux , j'ai déjà commencé à réfléchir sur la façon de le faire . J'ai seulement besoin d'un endroit pour le corps . ''

'' J'ai plus que suffisamment de places à l'esprit . ''

Nous sommes retombé dans le silence .

Je suis rentré à la maison trois heures plus tard pour trouver tous les meubles recouverts de draps . Si jamais Bella devait venir ici … je n'osais pas imaginer ce que ça allait lui faire . J'avais besoin de trouver une nouvelle maison … en plus d'être préoccupé par Bella , j'étais trop dégoûté par ce lâche pour être associé à cet endroit plus longtemps que nécessaire . J'ai monté les escaliers pour me rendre à mon bureau personnel , où j'ai trouvé une lettre d'Alice . Hé bien , une lettre était peut-être exagéré , il s'agissait plutôt d'une note en fait .

_Jazz ,_

_Fais confiance à ton instinct , ceci n'a pas été accepté par tout le monde . La culpabilité a joué pour une grande part . _

Pourquoi n'étais-je pas surpris ? … sympa Alice . Pas même un « Prend soin de toi » où « fais-moi savoir comment va Bella » . J'ai sorti mon portable en secouant la tête et composé cette merde de numéro à toute vitesse .

'' Jazz ? Où diable es-tu , frangin ? ''

Ce bon vieil Emmett .

'' Tu es seul ? Ou plutôt , êtes-vous , Rosalie et toi , à l'écart de cette chiffe molle de télépathe , cette espèce de salopard de trou du cul ? ''

Il y eut un silence de quelques minutes .

'' Ouaip , seulement je vais te mettre également sur le haut-parleur , tout le monde est là sauf Eddie le gaffeur et Alice . Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ''

C'est là que ma colère a explosé .

'' CE QUI NE VAS PAS C' EST QUE JE SUIS REVENU Á FORKS APRÈS UNE CHASSE DE QUATRE JOURS POUR CONSTATER QUE

A : MA FAMILLE A QUITTÉ CETTE PUTAIN DE VILLE SANS ME LE DIRE ET

B : ET C' EST DE LOIN LE PLUS IMPORTANT , J'AI TROUVÉ BELLA COMPLÈTEMENT DÉTRUITE AU MILIEU DE CETTE PUTAIN DE FORÊT ! À PRÉSENT , QUE DIABLE CE PASSE T-IL ? ''

J'ai entendu le bruit de quelque chose qui se brisait . Des hoquets . Des grognements et des grondements . Je m'attendais à ce que ce soit Emmett qui parle , mais ça a été Carlisle .

'' Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire , putain , quand tu dis que tu as trouvé ma fille détruite au milieu de la forêt ? Qui lui a fait du mal ? ''

Hé bien , depuis quand Carlisle jure-t-il ? Je n'avais pas le temps de prendre des gants .

'' C'est nous , papa . Voilà ce qui l'a blessé … enfin , surtout le connard que j'**appelais **mon frère . Est-ce que l'un de vous a parlé à Bella après mon départ ? ''

Le silence qui suivit m'a tout dit. Je me suis cogné la tête contre le mur , y faisant un trou . Oups .

'' Très bien . Dites-moi . Qu'est-il **exactement** arrivé putain , après mon départ ? ''

C'est Esmé qui a répondu , il y avait de la colère dans sa voix .

'' Edward est revenu après avoir ramené Bella à la maison et a exigé que nous quittions Forks et Bella parce que nous la mettions en danger . Il a joué sur toutes nos craintes … et utilisé la culpabilité en nous rappelant que , dans le passé , nous étions partis pour d'autres membres de la famille sans nous plaindre . ''

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi n'étais-je pas surpris ?

'' Nous avons discuté , Jasper . Je te jure que nous l'avons fait . C'est alors qu'Edward nous a dit que Bella voulait que nous sortions de sa vie … pourquoi , putain , n'ai-je pas vu que c'était des conneries ? ''

Emmett était furieux , pas seulement à cause du connard , mais de ses mensonges envers lui-même . Rosalie a alors pris la parole et ce que j'ai entendu m'aurait fait tomber le cul sur le sol sous le choc si je n'avais pas été un vampire .

'' Je **SAVAIS **que cet imbécile de connard n'était pas assez bien pour ma petite sœur ! ''

La Reine des Glaces a dit quoi ?

'' Rosalie , bébé . Tu te sens bien ? ''

Il y eut une courte pause avant que …

'' Ouille ! Je pense que oui . ''

'' Ça suffit ! Jasper , que devons-nous faire ? Que pouvons-nous faire d'ici pour aider Bella ? ''

Ah , la question à un million de dollars . Heureusement , ça ne faisait seulement qu'une seule putain de journée , de sorte que la récupération des dommages qu'ils avaient contribué à faire étaient très probablement possible .

'' Voilà ce que vous devez tous faire . Vous allez tous envoyer une lettre à Bella lui expliquant que vous voulez toujours être dans sa vie , mais que vous êtes préoccupés par l'exposition . Je pense qu'il serait préférable d'attendre que Bella retrouve la santé et développe une certaine forme d'autonomie à nouveau avant qu'elle n'apprenne toute la vérité . ''

'' Elle est malade ? ''

Emmett a grincé des dents ?

'' Elle est resté dans la forêt , au froid , pendant je ne sais pas combien de temps . Le docteur Gérandy a dit que je l'ai trouvé à temps , donc le pire qu'elle pourrait avoir , c'est la grippe , avec de la chance . ''

Ils ont grogné à nouveau .

'' Prends soin d'elle , Jasper . ''

'' Je le ferais . ''

Nous avons ensuite raccroché . Je suis allé sur mon ordinateur portable pour me mettre à chercher un nouvel endroit pour vivre et me demandant seulement comment diable étais-je supposé lui rendre son autonomie qu'Edward avait pratiquement détruite .

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à EclecticKnight88 , elle est parue sous le titre '' I Breaks Your Heart , But Can Another Fix It ? '' , lien sur mon profil **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens **

**Chapitre deux : Bella raconte un peu et Jasper se fâche encore plus **

**POV Bella **

Je ne saurais jamais combien de temps je suis resté là , sur le sol de la forêt , avant que Jasper ne me trouve et ne me ramène à la maison . Ce que je sais par contre , c'est que si tu essayes de suivre un vampire dans une forêt , tu vas non seulement échouer , évidemment , mais s'il y fait assez froid , tu vas sûrement tomber malade . J'ai attrapé la grippe , bien que ce soit totalement de ma faute , j'ai un peu l'impression que le destin s'acharne sur moi alors que je suis déjà à terre . Résultat , j'ai dû passer deux semaines alité , sur l'insistance de Jasper et de Charlie . Je leur ai dit qu'ils exagéraient et que c'était hors de proportion , sauf que ça ne l'était pas . C'était le genre de grippe où tu peux à peine sortir du lit parce que tu es tellement faible . Alors Jasper et Charlie ont décidé de s'occuper de moi , Bien entendu , ça aurait été beaucoup mieux si Charlie n'avait pas fait l'erreur d'appeler Renée .

Donc le résultat a été que , alors que j'aurai dû me reposer , j'ai passé les deux premiers jours de ma maladie à rassurer Renée en permanence et lui dire que je n'étais pas sur mon lit de mort et ça , jusqu'à ce que Jasper ait pris pour mission de surveiller le téléphone . Je pense qu'avec le don d'empathie de Jasper , il a été non seulement capable de sentir à quel point j'étais faible , mais aussi mon épuisement et mon ennui d'être constamment dérangé pour devoir rassurer Renée . Je pense que je reviendrais à la normale du moment qu'elle ne me rende pas la vie infernale en me laissant seule suffisamment longtemps pour que j'obtienne un peu de repos . Bien que je pense que Jasper a peut-être pris la mission de veiller à ce que j'obtienne du repos un peu trop au sérieux parce qu'il m'a acheté un téléphone portable et a donné le numéro à Renée pour qu'elle puisse m'appeler avec ça . Dieu merci , le téléphone portable a un talent merveilleux que le téléphone fixe ne fournira jamais : une touche silence . Dieu , que j'aime celui qui a proposé cette idée .

Malgré le fait que je passais la plupart de mon temps à dormir , Jasper a insisté pour rester avec moi et me tenir compagnie . Ainsi , pendant que je dormais , Jasper lisait ses livres sur la guerre civile ou faisait quelque chose sur son ordinateur portable , bien qu'il ait refusé de me dire ce que c'était . Si ça avait été Emmett , j'aurais pensé qu'il regardait du porno ou quelque chose dans ce genre . Quand j'étais réveillée cependant , Jasper me changeait les idées en me racontant des histoires , principalement sur les problèmes que lui et Emmett avaient rencontrés au fil des ans ou plutôt , les sentiments réels du monde pendant des instants marquants de l'histoire .

Le seul point positif au fait d'être malade , c'est que je n'avais pas eu à faire face à toute la ville . À l'exception d'Angela Weber , de Jasper et de Charlie , ils m'auraient regardé comme si j'étais une pitoyable imbécile . Simplement parce que je me sentais de cette manière ne signifie pas que l'ensemble de cette foutue ville allait prendre son pied en colportant des ragots . Jessica Stanley , Lauren Mallory et leurs mères en étaient l'exemple parfait . Dès que le reste de la ville avait appris que les Cullen étaient partis , je jure que Jessica avait sauté sur son téléphone comme un homme mourant de faim le ferait s'il voyait un énorme tas de biscuits . Jessica a appelé sans interruption pendant trois jours jusqu'à ce que , miracle des miracles , elle a abandonné . Bien que je doute fortement qu'elle ait crû la vérité quand Charlie lui a dit d'innombrables fois que j'étais couchée avec la grippe , mais apparemment , perdre ta voix n'est pas une raison suffisante pour ne pas donner aux filles de Forks tous les potins sanglants et très détaillés de ta vie personnelle .

Angela Weber au contraire , aussitôt que Charlie lui a dit que j'étais malade , est venue me trouver avec un récipient de soupe aux nouilles . Ça et des devoirs , ce qui n'est pas le plus accueillant des cadeaux pour guérir , mais c'était soit faire mes devoirs à la maison , soit avoir des enseignants n'ayant pas de vie m'obligeant à rester ensuite après les cours pour rattraper mon retard . Les faire maintenant , à long terme , est le moindre des deux maux . Angela et moi avons discuté en ligne pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe aussi malade , surtout qu'elle gardait ses petits frères tout le temps .

C'est pourquoi je passais surtout mon temps en compagnie de Jasper , après tout , il est la seule personne que je connaisse qui ne risquait pas de tomber malade . Il m'a fallu deux semaines pour être jugé apte à quitter la maison pendant plus de quelques secondes . Il semblait que les deux seuls hommes dans ma vie à qui je pouvais faire confiance et qui étaient en ville , étaient farouchement unis dans leurs objectifs communs de me protéger , moi et ma santé . Le retour à l'école la première semaine avait été … hé bien , un véritable test pour ma retenue et mes nerfs . Je me suis retrouvée à compter à rebours en commençant par dix les deux premiers jours , pour éviter de casser le nez déjà faux de Lauren et me venger de certaines de ses observations , jusqu'à ce que je trouve finalement une bonne astuce pour avoir une bonne journée sans avoir à faire face à la reine des commères du lycée , le fonctionnement sur pilote automatique . Toutefois , il y avait également un inconvénient rédhibitoire à ça , chaque fois que je passais sur le pilote automatique , la douleur dans mon cœur se faisait connaître et bon Dieu , ça faisait mal . Jasper est conscient de ça à chaque seconde qu'il passe près de moi et je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'admirer la façon dont il le gère .

Lorsque j'ai commencé à me mettre sur le pilote automatique , en revenant de l'école dans une maison heureusement vide , je me recroquevillais sur le divan et me mettais à pleurer convulsivement pour simplement laisser sortir physiquement mon mal-être . Quoique la chose était gênante , elle semblait rendre la douleur plus intense . N'est-ce pas une situation merdique ? Est-ce que pleurer n'est pas censé t'_aider _à faire le tri dans ce type d'émotions ? Pourquoi ça me faisait-il l'effet inverse ?

La nuit , sachant pourtant que Jasper était à l'extérieur , je restais seule avec mes pensées , me demandant si peut-être , j'étais punie pour quelque chose que j'avais fait . Était-ce ma punition pour avoir pensé que je serais toujours assez bien pour _lui _et _son _monde ? D'être devenu un fardeau et , égoïstement , de ne pas le laisser être lui-même en étant simplement tombé amoureuse de lui ? Ces questions sans réponses me faisaient pleurer en silence avant de m'endormir et d'avoir des rêves agités . Rêves où _il _me laisse encore toute seule dans la forêt , sauf que dans mes rêves , Jasper ne se présente pas .

'' Si tu n'arrêtes pas ça , je vais laisser Jessica Stanley crier sur toi . ''

En levant les yeux de mon devoir , j'ai vu Jasper debout à la porte de la cuisine avec un regard agacé sur le visage . Eh bien , je suis confuse , je pensais qu'il allait à la chasse ce week-end ?

'' Je croyais que tu allais chasser ? ''

'' J'ai trouvé un troupeau pas très loin . Ne change pas de sujet , d'où viennent ces émotions d'indignités et de doutes ? Encore une fois ? ''

'' Désolé . Seulement … je continue d'essayer de comprendre pourquoi . Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu venir ? Là encore , j'ai été plutôt stupide et de toute façon , je me suis fais des illusions en croyant que ça durerait . ''

Un grognement de Jasper m'a fait sursauter . Avant que je ne puisse cligner des yeux , ma chaise a été repoussé et Jasper était à genoux en face de moi . Ses yeux étaient noirs de colère à présent .

'' Écoute-moi Isabella , parce que je suis plutôt agacé du nombre de fois que j'ai dû te le répéter . **Tu **… en … vaux … la … peine . Arrête de rejeter la faute sur toi quand ce n'est pas la tienne . **Il **est celui qui a merdé . **Pas toi **. Si tu veux te blâmer pour quelque chose , Isabella , reproches-toi d'être vachement compatissante . Merde , tu surpasses Carlisle avec ça et c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru voir se produire . La seule chose que tu as fait , c'est d'accueillir une famille de vampires dans ta vie et de nous aimer . De nous avoir même donné le sentiment que notre ancienne humanité était de retour . Quelque chose qu'aucun de nous n'avait jamais pensé revoir . Seigneur , Isabella , tu étais prête à renoncer à ta mortalité pour lui . Pour ta mère aussi , quand tu as pensé que sa vie était dans la balance . **Il** est le seul à blâmer . **Il **est le seul qui était un putain de lâche dans ta relation . Pas toi . Pour l'amour de tout ce qui est saint , dis-moi , s'il te plaît , pourquoi tu continues de revenir tout le temps sur ce sentiment d'inutilité alors que ce n'est pas vrai ? ''

Les larmes sont venus , je ne pouvais pas les arrêter . Jasper voulait savoir pourquoi . Il est juste qu'il le sache , peut-être verra-t-il alors qu'il perd son temps .

'' PARCE QU'EDWARD M'A PRATIQUEMENT APPELÉ UNE PUTAIN DE DISTRACTION INUTILE , D'ACCORD ?''

Est-ce que je viens de … hurler … avec colère … le nom d'Edward ? Diable , j'en ai bien l'impression . Je crois que je viens de piquer une crise . Jasper , toutefois , était devenu rigide . Tellement rigide que pas même une statue de glace ne reste comme ça .

'' Il … a … dit … quoi ? ''

J'ai senti le contrôle qu'il utilisait pour retenir le grondement en construction dans sa poitrine . J'ai fermé les yeux en prenant une grande respiration pour me calmer . Je doutais fortement que ma colère nouvellement trouvée l'aidais beaucoup actuellement .

'' Edward a dit … qu'il était fatigué de faire semblant d'être quelque chose qu'il n'était pas . Que j'étais seulement une distraction , que je n'étais pas assez bonne pour lui . Qu'il ne voulait pas de moi et que parce que je possédais un esprit humain , je finirais par l'oublier . Il a dit , je cite « Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé » et que c'était la dernière fois que je le voyais . Bien entendu , vous étiez censé être tous inclus dans cette promesse et je n'allais jamais revoir ou entendre parler de l'un d'entre vous . Plus jamais . ''

J'ai gardé les yeux fermés pendant tout le temps que j'ai parlé . Je savais que je ne serais pas capable de lui dire ça autrement . Quand je les ai finalement ouverts , ce que j'ai vu n'était pas Jasper . J'ai vu un vrai vampire devant moi . Un très **furieux** vampire . Jasper s'est redressé , les mâchoires serrées , ses yeux … je jure qu'ils semblaient être devenus encore plus sombres .

'' Isabella ! Je veux que tu **restes **dans cette maison pour le reste de la journée , c'est compris ? Il serait **très **dangereux pour toi d'essayer de me suivre en ce moment . Laisse-moi aller dans la forêt et travailler sur la maîtrise de ma colère . Je reviendrais ensuite et nous allons discuter un peu plus , d'accord ? ''

Sa voix semblait terne . Ce n'était pas la voix suave et douce que je m'étais habituée à entendre ces derniers temps . L'accent de sa véritable ville natale était épais et lourd . Jasper n'a même pas essayé de le cacher comme il le faisait d'habitude . En fait , je ne pense même pas qu'il en était conscient . Pour la première fois depuis mon arrivée à Forks , la sonnette d'alarme a retenti pour me dire de faire exactement ce que Jasper m'avait ordonné de faire . Parce que c'est ce que ça voulait dire . Il ne me l'avait pas demandé de la façon dont Jasper me parle habituellement ou quand il veut que je fasse quelque chose . C'était un **ordre **. Un ordre que je devais suivre si je tenais non seulement à notre amitié , mais à ma putain de vie .

'' Je comprends , Jasper . J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose à manger pour Charlie et moi de toute façon . ''

Ma voix est sorti en grinçant . Hé bien merde , je ne pense pas que ça m'était déjà arrivé auparavant .

'' Bien . ''

J'ai regardé Jasper , figée , alors qu'il se dirigeait vers la porte arrière de la cuisine , le corps toujours complètement rigide , mais également toujours aussi gracieux . Avant de quitter la maison , Jasper s'arrêta et tourna légèrement la tête pour s'assurer qu'en aucun cas , je ne m'étais trompé sur la personne à qui il l'avait dit , malgré le fait qu'il n'y avait seulement que nous deux dans la maison .

'' C'est Major Whitlock ! ''

Après cette déclaration très déroutante , il est parti .

J'ai dû rester assise pendant au moins … vingt minutes avant de sortir de ma stupeur et je me suis mise à préparer le dîner pour Charlie et moi . Je n'étais même pas consciente de ce que j'avais fait , j'ai simplement cuit quelque chose . Encore plus choquant , je ne me suis même pas coupée une seule fois .

Le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Charlie est ce qui m'a sorti de ma torpeur . Charlie était déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller à la pêche ce week-end comme il le voulait . L'un de ses adjoints s'était cassé la jambe en tombant d'une échelle alors qu'il décorait une pièce . Quand nous nous sommes assis pour manger , je pense que mon visage lui a dit immédiatement que quelque chose me tracassait .

'' Tu vas bien , petite ? ''

'' Hein ? '' J'ai levé les yeux de mon assiette pour voir l'inquiétude dans le regard de Charlie . '' Oh ouais . Jasper et moi avons parlé tout à l'heure … d'Edward et … une partie de la conversation l'a fait un peu chier , faute d'un meilleur mot . Il a dû aller faire une promenade pour se calmer . Il a probablement marché pour retourner à la maison . ''

Je savais que Charlie était intrigué maintenant .

'' Vraiment ? Puis-je apprendre de quoi il s'agissait ? ''

'' Non . ''

'' Pourquoi pas ? Je suis ton père ! ''

'' Exactement . Tu vas te retrouver en prison pour meurtre ou tu seras sur la liste des personnes les plus recherchées par le FBI jusqu'à ce qu'ils t'attrapent . ''

Un regard dur monta aux yeux de Charlie .

'' C'est si mauvais que ça ? ''

'' Très mauvais . La seule raison pour laquelle je l'ai dit à Jasper , c'est parce que … je le lui ai crié . Je suppose qu'il y a un océan de colère caché quelque part en moi . ''

Son regard dur tourna au regard glacial .

'' Hé bien , si quelqu'un et je ne vais pas citer de nom , mais si quelqu'un se trouve dans le besoin d'avoir un alibi solide pour une raison quelconque , il pourra compter sur moi . Quel qu'il soit , il sera resté ici TOUTE la nuit dans la chambre d'amis . ''

J'ai secoué la tête en signe d'incrédulité .

'' Subtile , papa . Réellement subtile . ''

Le reste du repas a été consacré à parler de la partie de poker que Charlie avait joué avec un autre de ses adjoints avant d'aller me mettre au lit . Je ne me suis pas endormie , je restais là , regardant par la fenêtre et me demandant où était passé Jasper , ou Major Whitlock . Cette partie était encore source de confusion . Vers minuit , Jasper n'était toujours pas revenu , de sorte que j'ai eu un sommeil agité .

Dimanche matin , Jasper n'était toujours pas revenu . Où était-il ? Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ? J'ai passé toute la journée du dimanche à faire mes devoirs et nettoyer la maison en me demandant sans cesse où était Jasper . Ça a duré toute une semaine .

Le dimanche suivant , j'ai commencé à avoir très peur . Pas de contact avec lui sous une forme ou sous une autre . Charlie avait commencé à s'inquiéter vers mardi soir , nous étions maintenant vendredi après-midi , il était prêt à le mettre sur le rapport des personnes disparues .

Retournant à la maison après l'école , mon esprit essayait de comprendre ce que diable faisait Jasper , sans succès . Je n'ai pas vu que j'avais des visiteurs jusqu'à ce que je manque _pratiquement _de percuter une BMW rouge cerise . La voiture de Rosalie . Je la reconnaîtrais n'importe où . Ils étaient là , Rosalie Hale et Emmett Cullen . Typiquement moi , j'ai jailli de mon camion et suis tombée en même temps , néanmoins , j'ai été rattrapé par Emmett .

'' Tu m'as manqué Bells , mais je ne veux pas que notre retour se termine par un voyage à la salle des urgences . ''

Me remettant sur mes pieds , j'ai regardé Emmett et Rosalie l'un après l'autre . La confusion se voyait sur mon visage tandis que l'inquiétude et la préoccupation étaient visibles sur ceux d'Emmett et de Rosalie .

'' D'accord , ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas contente de vous voir tous les deux , mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Jasper ? ''

Rosalie est celle qui a répondu .

'' Nous ne savons pas . Jasper nous a appelés le samedi , il y a deux semaines , il était au-delà de furieux et depuis , personne n'a entendu parler de lui . Je devine que c'est la même chose pour toi . Il a continué à avoir des propos décousus sur Edward et de quelque chose qu'il t'a dit quand nous sommes partis … Bella , que diable se passe-t-il ? ''

Oh . Putain !

'' Je pense que Charlie aura peut-être besoin de fournir un alibi , après tout . ''

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM **

**L'histoire appartient à EclecticKnight88 , elle est parue sous le titre '' I Breaks Your Heart , But Can Another Fix It ? '' , lien sur mon profil **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes **

**Chapitre trois : Apprendre une partie de la vérité **

**A/N : À lieu le jour où Jasper disparaît et la semaine qui suit . Dans le dialogue du milieu Jasper parle au téléphone . **

**POV Rosalie **

Quand Jasper nous a appelé pour nous dire où il avait trouvé Bella , j'ai su que ce que je ressentais dans mes tripes était vrai . Edward ne voulait pas réellement d'elle , quoiqu'il ait prétendu le contraire . Si Bella avait vraiment été la compagne d'Edward , il l'aurait transformé immédiatement . Enfer , il l'aurait changé à la seconde où ce connard tordu de James a menacé sa vie . Mon opinion personnelle était que Bella aurait été plus heureuse si Edward était parti à la seconde où il a senti son parfum , mais je sais également qu'il n'y a aucun moyen qu'elle soit désormais en sécurité . Bella connaît notre monde et ses règles . Notre famille était loin d'elle et Bella étant prédisposée aux accidents , sans mentionner le fait qu'elle attire le danger , si Jasper ne l'avait pas trouvé , avec sa chance , Bella serait morte sur le sol de la forêt .

Le bruit du métal crissant sur un autre métal m'a sorti de mes pensées . Génial . Pendant que je réfléchissait , j'ai détruit ma clé . Note mentale , m'assurer qu'Edward remplace ma clé avant d'aider Jasper à le tuer . Tout à coup , le son de la voix frénétique de Carlisle me força à sortir de dessous la Jeep de mon homme singe et à me précipiter dans la salle de séjour . Je ne suis pas une empathe , mais je peux voir qu'ils sont confus et inquiets .

'' Jasper , s'il te plaît , calmes-toi . ''

Je me suis tournée vers Emmett qui a simplement haussé les épaules . La voix de Jasper , quand il parle , me semble cependant différente .

'' C'est Major pour toi , docteur . As-tu déjà entendu parler de cette merde irrespectueuse d'Eddie ? ''

Major ? Oh putain . Ce n'est pas bon . Que diable s'est-il passé à Forks ?

'' Non , Major . Nous n'avons pas de nouvelles … est-ce que tout va bien ? ''

'' Non . Le jeune Edward a besoin d'apprendre à respecter les femmes qui sont dans sa vie . Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous sait ce qu'il a dit à Isabella ? ''

Quoi ?

'' Non . Je pense que seuls Edward et Isabella savent ce qui s'est dit ce jour-là . Puis-je demander pourquoi ? ''

'' Bien sûr , docteur Cullen que tu peux demander . ''

Ça doit être mauvais . Je pense que chacun de nous s'est figé en attendant .

'' Il semble que le jeune Edward , en un mot , a déclaré que la douce Isabella n'était qu'une distraction pour lui . ''

J'ai grogné , furieuse , comme l'a fait Emmett , Esmé et Carlisle , nous étions en état de choc .

'' Arrêtez vos grognements de frères et sœurs . Il a également déclaré que , fondamentalement , elle était indigne de son temps , oh tellement précieux . ''

Mon esprit est revenu en arrière et j'ai repensé à Royce King Jr . Il est probable qu'il m'a vu exactement de la même manière . Un jouet pour son amusement . J'ai dû lui demander . Je ne pouvais pas _ne pas _poser la question .

'' Tu me dis que ce qu'il a fait été destiné à la détruire _verbalement _? ''

'' Oui . C'est exactement ce qu'il a fait . J'aurais dû vous informer de ça dès le départ . Je resterais en contact avec vous . ''

Il a ensuite coupé la communication . Aucun d'entre nous n'a parlé , nous étions au-delà du choc et de la consternation avec les informations que nous venions de recevoir concernant le comportement d'Edward lorsqu'il a quitté Bella . Emmett s'est levé en silence , son visage étant un masque vierge . Aucune émotion .

'' Emmett … ''

Il m'a coupé la parole en levant la main . Il n'avait jamais fait ça auparavant , ce qui a donné aux trois d'entre nous une indication du niveau de sa colère . Nous avons tous les trois regardés Emmett pendant qu'il sortait en silence de la maison pour entrer dans la forêt . Nous avons échangé des regards inquiets jusqu'à ce que nous entendions un rugissement de rage pure , suivie par des bruits d'arbres détruits . Entendre mon mari et compagnon dans une telle rage m'a terrifiée , je ne savais pas que je tremblais jusqu'à ce qu'Esmé ne mette ses bras autour de moi . J'ai vu Carlisle sortir à toute vitesse et bientôt il y a eu une certaine agitation .

'' Emmett ! Je sais que tu est furieux , je le suis également mais tu fais peur à ta compagne et ça ne va en aucune façon aider ta petite sœur . À présent tu vas te calmer , PUTAIN ! ''

Entendre Carlisle jurer était sûrement quelque chose auquel je n'étais pas habituée . J'ai regardé Esmé qui était tout aussi choquée et en colère que moi .

**POV Carlisle**

Dès que j'ai entendu les bruits d'arbres détruits après les rugissements furieux de mon fils , j'ai immédiatement remarqué que Rosalie tremblait . Pendant que ma compagne et épouse affectueuse réconfortait notre fille , je suis sorti à l'extérieur pour essayer de calmer Emmett . Seigneur , j'aimerais avoir le don de Jasper en moment . Malgré mes tentatives pour lui parler , Emmett semblait incapable de s'arrêter de détruire tout arbre qui était à sa portée . Alors j'ai fait quelque chose d'extrêmement stupide , attaquer mon fils de la taille d'un ours pour le plaquer au sol . Note mentale : Ne PLUS JAMAIS faire ça .

Ma lutte au sol contre Emmett , dans l'espoir de calmer sa fureur et de l'aider à obtenir une certaine forme de contrôle , a eu pour résultat de nous faire faire des tonneaux en roulant sur le sol , entraînant la chute d'une vingtaine d'arbres dans le processus . Ça va être difficile d'expliquer ça aux humains , putain , ça c'est sûr . Les hurlements de Rosalie et d'Esmé criant sur nous , se mélangeaient aux bruits du fracas des arbres tombant à terre . Nous avons finalement cessé de nous battre , Emmett gisant sur le terrain . Nos compagnes n'ont pas mis longtemps à nous rejoindre .

'' Nous devons faire quelque chose , papa . Ne pouvons-nous pas nous déplacer un peu plus près de Forks ? Ma petite sœur a besoin de nous et je ne peux pas en supporter plus . ''

J'ai hoché la tête avant de nous relever tous les deux . Rosalie s'est approchée prudemment de son compagnon et Emmett l'a prise dans ses bras . Esmé s'est très rapidement approché de moi et nous nous sommes réconfortés l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett reprenne de nouveau la parole .

'' Je ne suis peut-être pas en mesure de me rappeler tout ce qui a trait à ma vie humaine , mais je me souviens de m'être juré à moi-même de protéger toutes les femmes de ma famille et je n'ai pas réussi . J'ai manqué à ma parole avec ma petite sœur . ''

'' Chut . Ne t'inquiète pas , mon chéri , nous allons revenir . Je sais que tous les deux , vous ne serez pas en mesure de retourner la voir dès maintenant en vertu de cette histoire de _visite_ , mais Jasper , Em et moi sommes censé être au collège . Nous pouvons donc aller la voir . ''

C'était une bonne chose que les habitants de Forks pensaient que trois de mes enfants étaient à l'université car , malgré la stupidité d'Edward qui nous avait tous fait nous sentir coupable pour que nous partions , Rosalie , Em et Jasper tout au moins , pouvaient aller voir Bella plus fréquemment qu'Esmé et moi .

Nous avons convenu d'attendre jusqu'à ce que Jasper nous appelle à nouveau , pour que nous discutions de notre plan avec lui . Cependant , quatre jours plus tard , nous n'avions toujours pas entendu parler de lui . Esmé passait le plus clair de son temps à faire les cent pas , tellement souvent même qu'elle commençait littéralement à faire un trou dans le plancher menant directement au sous-sol . Nous avons essayé tous les quatre de l'appeler , sans succès , et pour aggraver les choses , ni Alice ou Edward ne nous avaient appelé . J'aurais pensé qu'à tout le moins , Alice nous aurait dit quelque chose , un SMS ou même une lettre manuscrite pour nous dire à quel endroit Jasper où elle-même se trouvaient , mais rien . Nous étions complètement aveugles , ce qui ne m'a pas fait me sentir en confiance quant à la sécurité de ma famille .

Le cinquième jour , après avoir quitté l'hôpital , je suis arrivé à la maison pour constater que Rosalie et Emmett chargeaient plusieurs choses dans la BMW de Rosalie . Nous avions convenu il y a trois jours que , si Jasper n'avait pas appelé dans les quarante-huit heures , Rosalie et Emmett iraient à ce moment-là à Forks pour parler avec Bella et savoir si Jasper lui avait dit quoi que ce soit sur l'endroit où il comptait se rendre . Je savais qu'à midi , il n'avait pas appelé parce que sinon ma femme , de plus en plus inquiète , me l'aurait dit à la seconde où elle aurait entendu sa voix . Une fois le moteur éteint , je suis rapidement sorti de la voiture pour rejoindre mes deux enfants . Emmett a simplement secoué la tête , me donnant confirmation sur quelque chose que je savais déjà .

'' Très bien , par souci pour votre mère , vous feriez mieux de l'appeler toutes les heures . ''

La voix d'Esmé retentit dans les escaliers .

'' Ainsi qu'un texto toutes les 30 minutes . ''

Nous avons tous eu un petit sourire . Avant de partir , Rosalie m'a étreint tandis qu'Emmett m'a frappé le dos avec la patte qui lui sert de main . Esmé nous a rapidement rejoints dehors pour voler un câlin à chacun d'entre eux . Ils sont montés tous les deux dans la BMW , Rosalie ne laissant personne d'autre conduire sa voiture sans inquiétude , elle a allumé le moteur dans un silence anxieux et tendu avant de démarrer .

Esmé et moi sommes rentré dans la maison en silence . Cependant , ma femme n'a pas perdu de temps et a saisi son téléphone portable pour composer un numéro . Je savais qu'elle n'appellerait pas Rosalie où Emmett pour l'instant , de sorte qu'elle appelait soit Jasper , soit Edward ou Alice . Je savais qu'elle voulait appeler Bella , moi aussi , mais aucun de nous n'avaient d'idée sur ce qu'il fallait lui dire . La voix d'Esmé m'a sorti de mes pensées .

'' Jasper Whitlock Hale , je n'en ai rien à foutre si tu as une personnalité de Major dur à cuire , que se soit toi ou le Major , tu VA RETROUVER tes putains de couilles et m'appeler , moi ou Isabella . C'EST COMPRIS ! ''

Sur ce , elle a raccroché . D'accord . Si ma femme jure , c'est qu'elle est au-delà de furieuse . Jasper , mon fils , je ne voudrais pas être à ta place lorsque tu vas finalement appeler .

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à EclecticKnight88, elle est parue sous le titre :'' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens. **

**A/N : Galswinthe a accepté d'être ma ßêta pour le reste de cette histoire, elle a fourni un énorme travail pour que je puisse poster les chapitres de mes trois histoires aujourd'hui avec, en plus, le plaisir de les avoir lu la première, lol. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

* * *

**Chapitre quatre : Rosalie et Emmett font un voyage à Forks **

**POV Emmett **

Nous sommes arrivés à Forks le lendemain, ma Rosie était tout aussi désireuse que moi de voir notre petite sœur. Je savais qu'il devait y avoir une meilleure raison que la simple jalousie pour expliquer pourquoi ma Rosie avait été tellement froide envers Bella la gaffeuse et que cette raison était que ma Rosie espérait protéger Bella de cette bite molle que j'avais l'habitude d'appeler mon frère. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça à Bella ? Notre famille a été détruite, une femme amoureuse et attentionnée a eu son cœur d'or pratiquement arraché de sa poitrine, écrasé, craché dessus et jeté dans un tas de merde de chien. Seulement _Eddie _et elle savent quoi d'autre.

_Calme-toi, Emmett. Rosie va avoir tes putains de noix pour le dîner si tu cabosses sa voiture. Si elle le fait, il n'y aura pas de sexe pour moi-même et mini moi. _

Un quart d'heure de conduite après le panneau « Bienvenue à Forks », Rosalie s'est garée devant le domicile de Bella. En regardant ma montre, j'ai su qu'elle était à l'école et que nous avions une trentaine de minutes d'attente avant qu'elle n'arrive chez elle dans ce camion très dangereux qui est le sien. Bien que, à la différence de mon ex-frère, je ne lui aie jamais demandé d'y renoncer parce que je savais que Charlie le lui avait offert comme cadeau de bienvenue à la maison. Par conséquent, il n'était pas _seulement _le camion de Bella. Mis à part le temps qu'allait durer le camion, je n'avais pas de problème avec ça.

'' -Emmett, chéri, penses-tu que Bella sera ouverte à un nouveau départ entre nous deux ? Je sais que je n'ai pas exactement été des plus accueillante avec elle. ''

M'emparant de sa main, j'ai regardé ma Rosie en jetant un coup d'œil de temps en temps dans le rétroviseur.

'' - Bella est une des personnes les plus indulgentes que je n'ai jamais rencontrées avec Esmé. Explique-lui simplement tes raisons derrière tout ça. Le petit Eddie toutefois, va se retrouver le cul sur un bûcher, mais nous devons laisser Bella la gaffeuse allumer la mèche. Ce n'est que justice parce qu'elle ne peut pas lui botter le cul elle-même. Pas encore. ''

Rosalie sourit méchamment, c'est à cet instant que nous les avons entendu, les bruits inquiétant du camion de Bella de retour à la maison après l'école. Nous sommes sortis rapidement tous les deux de la voiture pour l'attendre avec impatience. Quand Bella nous a vus, le choc était manifeste sur son visage et je n'avais pas besoin du don de Jasper pour le voir.

Quand Bella est sortie de son camion, dans son style typique, elle a perdu l'équilibre, mais cette fois, c'était dû à son empressement de sortir de son camion. J'ai utilisé ma vitesse pour la rattraper, ne voulant pas que ma petite sœur ne soit plus mal qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

'' - Tu m'as manqué, Bells, mais je ne veux pas que notre retour se termine par un voyage à la salle des urgences. ''

Je savais qu'elle allait rougir, mais aucun de nous n'a fait de commentaire à ce sujet. Lorsque Bella a été de nouveau sur ses pieds elle a parlé.

'' - D'accord, ce n'est pas que je ne sois pas contente de vous voir tous les deux, mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est Jasper ? ''

C'est Rosie qui a répondu à sa question.

'' - Nous ne savons pas. Jasper nous a appelés le samedi, il y a deux semaines, il était au-delà de furieux et depuis, personne n'a entendu parler de lui. Je devine que c'est la même chose pour toi. Il a continué à avoir des propos décousus sur Edward et de quelque chose qu'il t'a dit quand nous sommes partis… Bella, que diable se passe-t-il ? ''

Bella laissa échapper un soupir.

'' - Je pense que Charlie aura peut-être besoin de fournir un alibi, après tout. ''

Pourquoi Charlie a proposé un alibi pour Jasper ?… Oh attend, je sais pourquoi.

'' - Vous feriez mieux d'entrer tous les deux. ''

Nous nous sommes retrouvés bientôt dans le salon, un silence embarrassé entre nous. Si j'avais été humain, je serais transpirant à grosses gouttes tout en serrant les dents, putain, ça c'est sûr. Le cœur de Bella battait un peu plus vite que la normale.

'' - Alors… comment les choses ont été pour vous deux ? ''

Oh, c'est difficile, maladroit et gênant, putain. Je vais tuer le petit Eddie tellement lentement qu'il va supplier pour que j'arrête de le torturer.

'' - Pas tellement bien, Bella… Emmett, peux-tu nous laisser quelques minutes seules, Bella et moi, s'il te plaît ? Je veux lui parler de quelque chose. ''

Si elle me l'avait demandé un mois et demi plus tôt, j'aurais été effrayé de ce qui pourrait arriver en les laissant ensemble dans la même pièce sans personne pour les surveiller, mais je savais de quoi ma belle Rosie voulait parler avec Bella. Je n'avais donc aucune raison d'être inquiet, surtout que je possède une compétence qui manque au petit Eddie…

LA CONFIANCE…

'' - Ouais, bien sûr, je vais sortir… ''

**POV Rosalie **

J'ai regardé Emmett partir. Je pense qu'il était légèrement soulagé de sortir, à cause de la façon dont l'ensemble de la situation est plutôt tendue et délicate actuellement. Edward, je vais te couper les couilles et te les enfoncer dans la gorge. J'ai attendu un moment jusqu'à ce que je sois certaine qu'Emmett ne pouvait plus nous entendre et je me suis tournée pour regarder Bella. La première chose que j'ai pu voir, c'est l'absence de vie dans ses yeux. D'accord, lui arracher les couilles et non pas les couper. Bon, retour à la case départ, il me semble.

'' - Bella, la raison pour laquelle j'étais si… froide envers toi n'est pas parce que je ne t'ai jamais aimé, mais parce que je savais que tu valais beaucoup plus que… cet imbécile, pour parler gentiment. D'une manière très étrange, j'imagine que je tentais de te protéger. ''

J'avais parlé principalement au plancher, j'avais trop honte de mes actions pour la regarder. Quand j'ai levé les yeux, j'ai vu ses larmes menacer de déborder.

'' - Je te remercie. ''

Nous avons toutes les deux partagé un petit sourire.

'' - Ce serait mieux de dire à Emmett de revenir ici, sinon il va bouder pendant une semaine. ''

Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour revenir après avoir lu mon texto, je pense qu'il a volé pour revenir si rapidement. Une seconde, Bella et moi étions seules et la seconde suivante, Emmett était debout dans l'embrasure de la porte, regardant partout dans la pièce comme s'il s'attendait à trouver toutes sortes de dommages.

'' - Eh bien, est-ce que deux de mes trois femmes préférées s'entendent à présent ? ''

Bella et moi avons échangé un regard confus.

'' - Qui est ta troisième femme préférée grand frère ? ''

'' - Esmé, bêtasse. ''

'' - As-tu vraiment dit « Bêtasse » ? Est-ce que ça s'utilise encore ça ? ''

J'ai éclaté de rire, bientôt suivie de Bella, mais la moue sur son visage nous a seulement fait rire encore plus fort.

'' - Oh ouais. Ma femme et ma petite sœur vont sûrement s'entendre maintenant pour rire à mes dépens. ''

Ce qui, bien sûr, nous a fait rire encore plus fort.

Il nous a fallu quelques minutes avant que nos rires ne s'éteignent. Emmett s'est assis à côté de moi sur le canapé et Bella est restée assise dans le fauteuil qu'utilisait principalement le chef de la police. Ensuite l'atmosphère est de nouveau devenue très tendue à la question suivante de Bella.

'' - Êtes-vous seulement ici pour découvrir ce qui est arrivé à Jasper ? ''

'' - NON ! ''

Emmett et moi avons tous les deux répondus en même temps.

'' - Alors… pourquoi aujourd'hui ? Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenus plus tôt ? ''

Bella a incliné sa tête et le parfum de ses larmes m'a frappé.Ressortir les couilles d'Eddie de sa gorge. Noté. Lui enfoncer son précieux piano dans le cul. Noté. Rouler sur ses couilles récemment supprimées dix fois avec la Jeep d'Emmett. Noté deux fois. J'ai entendu un petit grognement sortir d'Emmett, il va vraiment vouloir être le premier à arriver et être aussi le premier à enlever quelques parties du corps d'Eddie la prochaine fois que nous le verrons. Emmett s'est composé rapidement un visage calme avant de se mettre à genoux en face de Bella.

'' - Bella, ce que je suis sur le point de te dire, c'est ce que le prude bientôt sans bite nous a raconté. Il nous a dit que tu voulais que nous sortions de ta vie, je sais que nous aurions dû voir à travers ses conneries, mais j'avais été tellement effrayé par l'accident que j'ai bêtement permis à ce connard de me culpabiliser pour me faire partir. Il l'a fait pour chacun de nous. Jasper nous a raconté où il t'avait trouvée, nous avons voulu revenir immédiatement, mais nous avons dû prendre en compte… le fait que la ville considérerait comme suspect nos mouvements si nous revenions brusquement en ville alors que nous étions supposés être dans un avion. ''

Je suis venue m'agenouiller sur le côté, à gauche de Bella et j'ai pris sa main dans la mienne. Le visage taché de larmes de Bella s'est tourné vers moi. On dirait que ma liste ne suffira toujours pas pour **sa** punition.

'' - Dès que nous l'avons appris, Emmett, Esmé, Carlisle et moi avons décidé de nous déplacer pour être un peu plus près de Forks. Je pense qu'Esmé prévoit de se rapprocher davantage de Forks à présent. Nous devons attendre quelques mois pour que ça ne devienne pas suspect quant au motif de notre retour. Nous resterons en attendant que quelques jours ou quelques semaines. Comme Jasper, Emmett et moi sommes censés être au collège, nous pouvons tous te rendre visite régulièrement en gardant un délai suffisamment long entre chaque visite pour ne pas attirer les soupçons. Esmé et Carlisle… veulent si désespérément te parler, ma chérie, mais ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'il faudrait te dire. S'ils continuent, ils vont être responsables de la disparition d'une forêt avec la quantité de lettres qu'ils ont essayés de t'écrire pour s'expliquer. Bordel, Emmett et moi serons responsable pour au moins 40 % de cette destruction. ''

Bella gloussa doucement.

'' - Où _pensez_-vous que Jasper ait disparu ? ''

'' - Personnellement, je pense que Jasper est parti pousser la tête de Biteward dans son propre cul. ''

Emmett, ton langage. Je suis aussi en colère que toi, mais s'il te plaît, ne sois pas si vulgaire. ''

D'accord, je suis une hypocrite parce que je pense la même chose, mais au moins je ne le dis pas à haute voix, pas encore.

'' - Quoi qu'il en soit, Bella… je sais que c'est probablement la dernière chose dont tu veux parler, mais qu'est-ce qui s'est exactement passé ? ''

'' - Le jour où Edward m'a quitté ou lorsque Jasper a disparu ? ''

Emmett et moi nous sommes regardé l'un l'autre. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle dise en premier, j'ai le pressentiment que nous serons tous les deux encore plus en colère qu'auparavant.

'' - Commence par Biteward, Bells. ''

Bella leva les yeux.

'' - D'accord. Les jours suivant mon anniversaire, Edward était lointain. Il me parlait à peine et à chaque fois que j'ai demandé ce qui n'allait pas, il ne répondait pas. Il changeait simplement de sujet ou me disait que tout allait bien. Ensuite, le jour où il m'a quitté, il m'a demandé de faire une promenade avec lui… dans la forêt. Là , il m'a dit que vous partiez tous parce que la ville commencerait bientôt à se méfier. J'ai bêtement pensé qu'il voulait dire _nous_. ''

J'ai regardé le sol. Je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire par le « Nous ».

'' - Edward a précisé que vous seriez sept et non huit. Je lui ai demandé si c'était à cause de ce qui s'était passé le jour de mon anniversaire et pourquoi il n'attendait pas jusqu'à mon diplôme. C'est à ce moment qu'il m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de moi, parce que je n'étais seulement qu'une distraction pour lui. Il s'ennuyait dans sa longue existence et que l'esprit humain est une chose merveilleuse parce que j'allais l'oublier et vous tous aussi. Il m'a embrassé avant de s'enfuir. ''

Je me suis tournée vers Emmett et je peux dire que, s'il était en rogne quand il a reçu l'appel téléphonique de Jasper, ce n'était rien à côté de la fureur que je voyais à présent. En fait, furieux ne réussit même pas à le définir. Je lui ai parlé trop bas pour l'audience de Bella.

'' - Tiens le coup, bébé. Il y a des ours que tu meurs d'envie de trouver et qui seront une cible pratique pour toi. ''

En fait, je me sentais mal pour les ours, mais Bella a repris.

'' - Alors… où pensez-vous que se trouve Jasper ? ''

Jasper ? Elle demande où se trouve Jasper et non pas Edward ? Intéressant.

'' - Je parie ma Jeep que Jasper est parti à la chasse du trou du cul sans bite pour le torturer. ''

Bella a écarquillé les yeux .

'' - Quoi ? Pour quelle raison ? ''

'' - Pour quelle raison ? Sérieusement, Bella ? Notre soi-disant frère a été irrespectueux et un salopard manipulateur avec toi, quelque chose qu'aucun des hommes Cullen ne TOLÈRE. Bien que je pense que le petit Eddie vient de se faire virer de cette liste. Jasper veut et, plus important, _va_ défendre ton honneur, et je suis sûre que l'enfer va l'aider. Sais-tu que Carlisle et Esmé ont tous les deux jurés comme des charretiers quand ils ont appris les nouvelles ? ''

Pendant un moment , j'ai pensé que Bella était un personnage de dessins animés quand elle a su que Carlisle et Esmé s'étaient mis à jurer. C'était étonnamment drôle.

'' - Mais ce n'est pas… ''

'' - Bella, écoutes-moi, je sais que tu préfères qu'ils ne fassent rien, mais Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle doivent pratiquement combattre leur vampire intérieur en l'exhortant instamment au calme quand nous entendons qu'une femme, n'importe où, a été méprisée à_ n'importe_ quel niveau. Ils ont appris qu'Edward a été irrespectueux avec quelqu'un qu'ils aiment et pour ça, Eddie va se retrouver lui-même ou au moins des parties de lui-même sur le bûcher. Quand ils sont comme ça, il vaut mieux les laisser tranquillement faire sortir leur rage de leur système. ''

Bella hocha la tête, mais je savais qu'elle n'approuvait toujours pas l'idée. En fait, moi non plus, mais pour une raison totalement différente. Cette raison étant que **je voulais **être la première à mettre la main sur ce stupide connard, sauf si Bella devient un vampire entre temps, dans ce cas, elle va être la première à lui tomber dessus parce que c'est son droit.

Le parfum d'un vampire m'a frappé soudainement. Emmett et moi nous sommes immédiatement tendus.

'' - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? ''

Apparaissant brusquement pour s'accroupir de façon protectrice en face de ma petite sœur, je vois…

'' - Jasper ! ''

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**l'histoire appartient à EclecticKnight88, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßeta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens. **

* * *

**Chapitre cinq : Où diable est passé Jasper ? **

**POV Jasper **

Au moment où j'ai repris mes esprits, j'étais à mi-chemin vers le Canada, m'arrêtant brusquement, je me suis laissé tomber sur le sol. Faisant rapidement une auto-évaluation, je me suis rendu compte que je n'avais pas chassé, ce qui était réellement une bonne chose car ça signifiait que je n'avais pas pris de vie humaine. La première chose à faire était de chasser. Cédant à mes instinct, ça ne m'a pris que quelques minutes pour entendre un cerf et de le l'attraper. Après une chasse assez massive, je me suis d'abord assis sur le premier rocher que j'ai trouvé, mon esprit ressassant ce que Bella m'avait raconté.

Une fois fini, ça me faisait toujours chier. J'ai fermé les yeux et respiré profondément pour essayer de me calmer. J'en ai conclu que la principale raison de ma rage n'était pas ce que l'orgueilleux télépathe avait fait, mais dans cette situation ce qui semblait me faire le plus chier, c'était le fait qu'il existait une part de moi qui prenait ça comme une insulte personnelle, mais d'une façon plus profonde que ça. La confusion a presque failli m'engloutir alors que je me passais une main sur le visage dans une vaine tentative de la supprimer. J'ai finalement décidé de prendre mon portable pour appeler Bella. Elle a tendance à s'inquiéter. Diable, je n'ai aucune idée du temps qui a passé depuis la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. Mon portable signalait que j'avais plusieurs messages vocaux , la plupart venant de Rosalie, Emmett, Carlisle et Esmé. Pourquoi je n'en avais pas… oh, Bella n'a pas mon numéro. Il va falloir changer ça. Je décide d'écouter un seul des messages et de supprimer le reste, il se trouve justement qu'Esmé a été la dernière à me téléphoner.

'' - Jasper Whitlock Hale, je n'en ai rien à foutre si tu as une personnalité de Major dur à cuire, que ce soit toi ou le Major, tu VAS RETROUVER tes putains de couilles et m'appeler, moi ou Isabella. C'EST COMPRIS ! ''

J'ai grincé des dents. D'accord, alors, que sais-je avec certitude ? Primo, j'ai été absent pendant un certain temps. Secundo, tout le monde est inquiet. Tertio et le plus important, Esmé est furieuse. Eh bien, le plus tôt je serais de retour à Forks, le plus tôt, je vais devoir ramper pour me faire pardonner ma stupidité involontaire en espérant qu'Esmé ne fasse pas appel à la violence physique en guise de punition. J'ai refermé mon portable et rapidement sauté sur mes pieds avant de me mettre à courir pour retourner à la maison. Ça allait me prendre quelque temps, j'étais à mi-chemin du Canada après tout.

Alors que je rentrais dans l'État de Washington, mon esprit s'est interrogé sur Edward. J'aimerais réellement tabasser la gueule de ce lâche, comment a-t-il pu être un tel idiot. Bella mérite mieux que ça. Je suis tellement furieux que je commence à sonner comme un disque rayé. Je devrais peut-être le retrouver dans le seul but de le ramener à Forks pour que Belle puisse choisir quel genre de punition il doit recevoir. J'étais en train de réfléchir à ça dans mon esprit quand mon téléphone a sonné. S'il te plaît, que ça ne soit pas Esmé. J'aime beaucoup mes oreilles. S'il te plaît, que ça ne soit pas Esmé. En regardant l'identifiant, j'ai constaté que c'était Peter. Ouf. J'ai répondu rapidement, mais en vérité, je n'étais pas réellement dans l'ambiance pour écouter ses conneries cryptiques non plus.

'' - Oui, Peter. ''

'' - Retourne à Forks, Major. Ce serait pire pour toi si tu ne le fais pas et de plus, tu es nécessaire là-bas. ''

Cela dit, il a raccroché. J'ai regardé mon téléphone, légèrement agacé.

'' - Sympa de discuter avec toi aussi, frangin. ''

Secouant la tête, j'ai ramassé mon portable et j'ai continué vers Forks, plutôt surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle j'étais revenu. Est-ce que le Major avait pris la putain de route panoramique ? Après encore quatre heures de course, j'ai atteint Forks. À présent, la seule chose que j'ai à faire et de penser à la meilleure façon de me prosterner devant Bella. Pourquoi est-ce que je pense de cette façon ?

Alors que je me rapprochais de la maison de Bella, mes sens ont reconnu la présence de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Pourquoi sont-ils ici ? Pendant que je marchais à travers les bois, mon esprit est retourné à l'époque où j'avais porté Bella dans ses mêmes bois, le mois dernier. Je l'ai déjà dit et je vais le redire encore, Edward, tu es un connard insensé et stupide. Il pouvait avoir lu dans mes pensées, ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il avait la _moindre_ idée de ce que je suis capable de faire. Pour le moment, je pense que je ne suis même pas conscient de mes propres limites. Je commence à penser et sentir que peut-être cette histoire n'est que le début de quelque chose d'encore plus dangereux pour moi.

Alors que je me rapprochais de la maison, je me suis davantage concentré sur la conversation qui se déroulait à l'intérieur.

'' - Bella, écoutes-moi, je sais que tu préfères qu'ils ne fassent rien, mais Jasper, Emmett et Carlisle doivent pratiquement combattre leur vampire intérieur en l'exhortant instamment au calme quand nous entendons qu'une femme, n'importe où, a été méprisée à _n'importe_ quel niveau. Ils ont appris qu'Edward a été irrespectueux avec quelqu'un qu'ils aiment et pour ça, Eddie va se retrouver lui-même ou au moins des parties de lui-même sur le bûcher. Quand ils sont comme ça, il vaut mieux les laisser tranquillement évacuer la rage de leur système. ''

J'ai regardé Bella faire un signe de tête par la fenêtre, mais ses émotions montraient clairement le fait qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec ce que Rosalie venait tout simplement de lui dire. Mec, je pense qu'elle va être furieuse après moi. J'ai vu les deux vampires à l'intérieur se crisper, ils doivent avoir senti mon odeur. Agissant rapidement, je me suis précipité dans la maison. Note : parler à Bella du verrouillage de cette satanée porte d'entrée. Ça ne changerait pas grand-chose contre un vampire, mais au moins ça crierait _« Quelque chose ne va pas ici »_ à tout le monde si c'était ouvert. Sur le seuil, j'ai vu qu'Emmett et Rosalie étaient tendus.

Je devais poser la question n'est-ce pas ?

'' - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici tous les deux ? ''

Mon frère et ma sœur se sont retournés pour me faire face plus rapidement que je ne les avais jamais vu faire. La tête de Bella s'est relevée tellement vite que son cou a craqué. Aïe, elle a un regard choqué sur le visage.

'' - Jasper. ''

Je lui ai souri. Une chaleur gonflait mes tripes. Bon, sérieusement, que diable m'arrive-t-il actuellement ? À l'époque où Bella est arrivée sur notre radar, j'étais partant pour la tuer, mais à présent… les choses ont évidemment changé avec le temps. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour briser la glace de mes murs en acier trempé. Est-ce que c'est ce qui se passe ? Est-ce que d'une certaine manière, Bella abat les murs de l'intérieur ? Ce serait ridicule.

J'ai été frappé hors de mes pensées, littéralement, entre les mains Rosalie, tout en étant touché simultanément avec sa rage.

'' - Putain ! Seigneur, Rosalie. Cette merde fait mal ! ''

'' - Soit reconnaissant que ce soit tout ce que tu reçoives. Je suis à mi-chemin dans mon esprit, d'utiliser comme sujet d'entraînement pour la punition d'Edward et, crois-moi, **tu ne le veux pas**. ''

Rosalie n'a même pas eu besoin de crier à cet instant, sa voix m'arrivait dans un murmure pratiquement mortel et il n'y avait qu'une seule chose qui me vient à l'esprit à ce moment, si Rosalie avait été trouvée par Maria, cette salope mexicaine l'aurait ensuite sérieusement regretté. C'est Bella qui a ensuite pris la parole, la voix dure.

'' - Où diable étais-tu passé, Jasper ? ''

'' - Je n'en suis pas tout à fait sûr. ''

C'était la vérité, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Emmett, Rosalie ou Bella allaient bien le prendre. Les yeux de Bella lançaient des éclairs de colère et Rosalie semblait prête à me gifler à nouveau.

'' - C'est une explication merdique, mais c'est vrai. J'ai en quelque sorte… perdu connaissance. Quand je suis revenu à moi, j'étais à mi-chemin du Canada. ''

Les émotions de Bella étaient maintenant remplies de confusion. Celles d'Emmett et de Rosalie étaient à présent axées sur la peur.

'' - As-tu… ''

Est-ce que j'avais mangé un être humain ?

'' - Non, je ne l'ai pas fait. '' C'était assez choquant.

Bella, à juste titre, était encore plus confuse, mais j'ai décidé de la laisser à sa colère au lieu de lui donner des explications.

'' - Alors, tu te rends toi-même au Canada et puis quoi ? Tu as oublié comment utiliser un putain de téléphone ? ''

Je pense que mes yeux viennent de sortir de ma tête. Bella a juré. Putain, j'étais tellement stupéfait que je n'ai pas répondu, et pas seulement à cause du juron, mais aussi du niveau de sa colère.

'' - Elle t'a posé quelques questions là, frangin. ''

Oh merde. Un frère et une sœur furieux tous les deux, c'est déjà mauvais, mais une Bella furieuse faisait chier lesdits frère et sœur encore plus. Merde. Je suis peut-être devenu involontairement leurs sujets d'entraînement à tous les deux.

'' - Je ne voulais pas faire mes excuses au téléphone. ''

C'était la simple vérité. Bella est restée silencieuse pendant quelques minutes avant de se rasseoir avec un regard dur.

'' - Bon alors, vas-y. ''

Quoi ?

'' - Quoi ? ''

'' - Excuses-toi, le plancher est tout à toi. ''

Eh bien, merde, c'est inattendu. Je me suis tourné brièvement vers Emmett et Rosalie, ne prenant même pas la peine de leur demander s'ils allaient me laisser seul avec Bella parce que je savais quelle serait leur réponse : « En aucune putain de façon Jasper ». J'ai donc plutôt concentré mon attention sur la femme à qui j'avais fait du tort, même si c'était par pur hasard, ça ne change pas le fait que je me sens comme un beau salaud.

'' - Bella, je suis vraiment désolé de ne pas t'avoir appelé et de t'avoir inquiété par mon silence. ''

Ses jolis traits s'adoucirent à mes paroles. Que… quand ai-je commencé à me dire qu'elle était jolie ? D'accord, elle est belle, mais je n'avais jamais vraiment admis auparavant qu'elle était jolie ou quelque chose de semblable. Je vais devoir y revenir plus tard.

'' Tu es pardonné, mais je ne peux pas parler pour nos frères et sœurs, ni d'Esmé et Carlisle, mais, quoi qu'il en soit, si tous les deux vous décidez de supprimer un de ses membres pendant un court moment, faites le dehors afin que je n'ai pas besoin de nettoyer derrière vous. ''

Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent. S'il n'y avait pas eu ce mauvais scintillement malicieux dans ses yeux et l'envoie de son sentiment d'humour, j'aurais pensé qu'elle était sérieuse. Emmett se tourna vers Bella avec une jubilation maniaque dans les yeux.

'' - Réellement ? ''

'' - NON ! Seigneur, Em, cette merde serait difficile à expliquer. ''

Quand Emmett a fait sa moue, je me suis inquiété qu'il allait lui faire changer d'avis. Putain, Em est connu pour faire plier Esmé avec cette moue. Si Bella change d'avis, je suis foutu.

'' - Bien essayé grand frère, mais tu devras l'utiliser sur l'ours que tu auras choisi pour passer ta colère. ''

'' - Très bien, viens, bébé, allons nous amuser. ''

Leurs désirs m'ont frappé dur. Oh mon Dieu, Bella et moi avons été obligés de regarder Em courir après Rosalie, dès que nous avons été seuls, Bella fait semblant de vomir. C'est une bonne chose qu'elle n'a pas encore eu à les _écouter_ tous les deux.

J'ai regardé Bella aller dans la cuisine et se mettre à préparer le dîner pour Charlie et elle. Alors que je regardais Bella faire une tâche facile qui était tout simplement de prendre une poêle à frire dans un foutu placard, j'ai été frappé par une révélation.

Je pourrais bien être en train de tomber pour Bella Swan.

Eh bien, merde.

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre :'' I Breacks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix Hit ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens. **

* * *

**Chapitre six : Le visiteur indésirable. **

**POV Bella **

Le retour de Jasper avait apporté des changements très perceptibles dans son comportement et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi. Je sais avec certitude qu'il se met maintenant à grogner sur Mike Newton quand il commence à m'embêter, en fait, à chaque fois que Mike s'approche de moi.

Avec le tumulte provoqué par la visite d'Emmett et Rosalie, le comportement étrange de Jasper et d'avoir affaire à une persistante Jessica Stanley, j'ai été ravie de constater qu'un autre vendredi se profilait à l'horizon.

À l'heure actuelle, nous sommes mercredi après-midi. Rosalie et moi nous prélassons dans le salon en regardant des films. Emmett et Jasper sont… en fait, je ne sais pas où ils sont, probablement en train de nouer quelques liens affectifs entre hommes ou autre chose.

'' - Hmm, Johnny Depp est délicieux. ''

J'ai eu un petit sourire en me retournant vers elle et en voyant le regard rêveur qu'elle avait sur le visage.

'' - Il ne faut pas qu'Emmett t'entende dire ça, il est capable de finir par aller le trouver pour le _goûter _lui-même_. _''

Rosalie me regarda avec un air choqué.

'' - Bella ! Je pense que tu passes peut-être un peu trop de temps autour de nous. J'aime ça. ''

'' - Ouais, et Johnny Depp aussi apparemment. ''

Rosalie m'a juste souri d'un air affecté en clignant de l'œil. Nous avons toutes les deux continuées à regarder « L'ennemi public », mais une fois terminé, Rosalie a fouillé dans les autres films qu'elle avait apportés tandis que j'allais me chercher une collation dans la cuisine. Quand je suis revenu, « The Holidays » commençait. Je me suis tourné vers Rosalie, curieuse, mais elle n'a rien dit. J'ai haussé les épaules et me suis assise à côté d'elle.

Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit à regarder des films jusqu'à ce que Charlie reviennent du poste de police avec Billy et Jacob derrière lui. Génial, juste ce dont j'avais besoin, des ennemis sous le même toit. Billy n'a pas perdu de temps et a fusillé Rosalie du regard et, à ma grande confusion, Jacob aussi.

'' - Hé les filles ! Ça ne vous dérange pas si nous regardons à quoi vous jouez ? ''

J'ai brièvement regardé Rosalie qui avait l'air de vouloir arracher la tête de Jacob de ses épaules.

'' - Pas du tout, mais Rosalie et moi avons réellement prévu d'aller au cinéma, pas vrai, Rose ? ''

'' - Ouais. ''

Nous sommes toutes les deux parties rapidement. Je sentais les yeux de Billy et de Jacob sur moi, à ma grande gêne. Je pense qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux me sautera à la gorge à la première occasion qu'il obtiendra.

Avec la nouvelle BMW de Rosalie, nous nous sommes dirigées vers le nouvel appartement de Jasper. J'avais été un peu surprise qu'il soit en mesure de le trouver si rapidement quand il est revenu, c'est-à-dire dès le lendemain. Je dois aussi travailler sur le moyen de noyer Jessica et Lauren, je commence à penser comme elles et ce n'est pas bon. Nous nous sommes rendues à Port Angeles, mais les films proposés étaient nuls. Nous nous sommes alors dirigées chez Jasper. J'ai décidé de poser à Rosalie la question à laquelle Jasper avait évité de répondre.

'' - Rose, sais-tu ce qui se passe avec Jasper ? ''

Elle a un peu froncé les sourcils.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? ''

'' - Je veux dire que depuis son retour du Canada, il agit bizarrement. ''

Rosalie a maintenant un regard alarmé sur le visage. Merde.

'' - Je ne veux pas dire que c'est quelque chose de dangereux. Il est étrange autour de moi. Lorsque Emmett et toi êtes allés à la chasse, j'ai préparé le dîner pour Charlie et moi, tout en le faisant, j'ai demandé à Jasper de me passer quelque chose, mais c'était comme s'il ne m'avait pas entendu. Quand je l'ai regardé, il avait un regard étrange sur le visage… comme si quelqu'un avait allumé une lumière dans une pièce sombre et lui avait fait le plus beau des cadeaux, quelque chose comme ça. ''

Le soulagement de Rosalie était visible sur ses traits de top-modèle.

'' - Est-ce que tu lui as demandé ? ''

'' - Oui, jusqu'à ce que mon visage soit sur le point de virer au bleu. Pas de réponse, il a changé de sujet. ''

'' - Hein ? Tu sais, maintenant que tu me le dis, Jasper me semble différent, pratiquement retiré en lui-même… ne t'inquiète pas Bella, Em et moi allons lui parler. En fait, seulement moi, Em prend rarement ce genre de chose au sérieux. ''

Nous avons toutes les deux gloussé à la vérité de cette déclaration. La seule fois où j'avais vu Emmett être sérieux, c'est quand James était après moi et dernièrement, quand je lui ai raconté ce qu'Edward m'avait dit. Autrement, cet homme se prend lui-même pour le dieu de l'humour. Étrange, très étrange garçon, mais aussi drôle que l'enfer.

En arrivant au nouveau logement de Jasper, qui est en fait un appartement de deux étages, nous avons trouvé Jasper et Emmett qui jouaient tous les deux à Halo. Rosalie et moi avons échangé un regard qui criait « typique des garçons ». Rosalie se racla la gorge lorsqu'ils ont jeté un regard sur nous. Je jurerais que j'ai vu Jasper se figer un peu.

'' - Vous vous amusez tous les deux ? ''

'' - Je suis en train de botter le cul de Jazz, bébé. ''

Rosalie et moi nous sommes contentées de sourire, il est vraiment simplement un grand enfant.

'' - C'est bien. Bella et moi serons dans la cuisine. ''

Je pense que seul Jasper a entendu ce que nous disions, Emmett était trop absorbé par son jeu. C'est pourquoi Rosalie et moi sommes entrées dans la cuisine en ayant un petit rire silencieux. En entrant dans la cuisine, nous avons soudain entendu Emmett engueuler Jasper.

'' - Hé, mec, tu m'as complètement tué là. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? ''

Rosalie et moi avons échangé un regard. Ça confirmait nos soupçons, quelque chose n'allait pas avec Jasper, mais pourquoi ne veut-il pas me le dire ?

Rosalie et moi sommes restées ensemble jusqu'à dix heures avant qu'elle ne me ramène à la maison. Heureusement, Billy et Jacob avaient disparu mais je sais pertinemment qu'ils sont comme les cafards et que ce n'est pas la dernière fois que je vois l'un d'entre eux. Ils vont attendre le bon moment pour me faire la leçon sur des choses qui ne sont pas de leurs affaires. À l'école, les journées de jeudi et de vendredi sont passées sans événements marquants, même si je m'attendais à ce que Jacob se présente à n'importe quel instant pour me faire une conférence. Jasper est revenu depuis une semaine entière à présent bien que, malheureusement, Emmett et Rosalie doivent retourner à Cornell demain, ils ne peuvent pas rester plus d'une semaine ici alors que le semestre est en pleine session, mais nous avons tous les trois échangés nos adresses mails et nos numéros de téléphone. Je n'ai pas encore entendu parler de Carlisle et d'Esmé, ce qui n'est pas passé inaperçu par les autres.

'' - Alors, qu'allons-nous faire pour notre dernière nuit de plaisir ? ''

J'ai levé la tête pour trouver Emmett debout au milieu de mon salon avec un regard déterminé sur le visage. Rosalie et moi nous sommes regardées avec un visage qui disait clairement « Allons-nous y aller ? » En jetant un regard à Jasper, j'ai trouvé qu'il avait encore cet air étrange, tout en continuant d'assurer que tout va bien, à ma grande gêne.

'' - Pourquoi ne pas aller au cinéma ? ''

'' - Bella et moi l'avons déjà fait, Emmett, il n'y a vraiment pas grand-chose à voir qui a retenu notre intérêt . ''

'' - Qui a dit que nous devions regarder le film ? Nous pourrions faire des farces aux personnes. ''

'' - Non. ''

Jasper, Rosalie et moi avons parlé comme une seule voix, écartant de manière efficace cette suggestion. Emmett a simplement fait la moue. Charlie a descendu les escaliers. Cette nuit, il a un quart de travail en retard à faire au bureau. Il a trouvé Emmett faisant encore la moue.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? ''

'' - Emmett est bouleversé parce que nous avons eu un débat à trois contre un sur le fait de faire des blagues aux gens d'une autre ville, même si je pense à deux cibles très précises. ''

'' - Ah, hé bien, si vous changez d'avis, essayez de garder vos farces à un niveau minimum et par ça, je veux dire de ne pas enfreindre la loi ou de faire quelque chose qui vous amènerait à finir dans la salle des urgences. ''

J'ai relevé la tête sous le choc. Est-ce que Charlie a réellement dit… ?

'' - Papa ? ''

'' - Quoi ? J'ai aussi été un adolescent. Il serait très hypocrite de ma part de dire non à des blagues alors que j'en ai fait quelques-unes moi-même. ''

Je n'ai pas besoin de regarder Emmett pour savoir qu'il doit avoir un sourire plus grand que le chat du Cheshire.

'' - Ah, mon nouveau père faisant désormais parti de ma famille, partage avec nous, oh sage farceur. ''

Rosalie et moi avons fusillé Charlie du regard. Il semble qu'il ait senti qu'il avait quelques difficultés.

'' - Peut-être plus tard, Emmett. ''

Sur ce, il se précipita vers la porte.

'' - Donc, nous n'allons faire de farces à personne. ''

Je me suis mise à rire doucement.

'' - D'accord, je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger. Affrontez-vous tous les trois. ''

De la cuisine, je les entendais tous les trois discuter des avantages et des inconvénients de faire des blagues, malgré Charlie leur disant d'aller de l'avant dans la limite du raisonnable. Alors que je prenais une bouteille d'eau dans le réfrigérateur, je me suis légèrement tournée, de sorte que la porte arrière était dans ma ligne de mire. Il y avait quelqu'un debout dans l'embrasure.

J'ai senti la bouteille glisser de mes mains et toucher le sol.

'' - Laurent… ''

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre :'' I Breaks Your Heart, But can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßeta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre sept : Le message de Laurent **

**POV Jasper **

Je l'ai senti et entendu avant que Bella ne prononce son nom, mais je ne pouvais pas courir le risque de lui faire prendre conscience de ça et de le voir disparaître. Dès que Bella a prononcé son nom, nous sommes arrivés dans la cuisine en le fusillant du regard. Il se tenait debout devant la porte de la cuisine. Laurent s'est tendu quand il nous a vus. On dirait qu'il n'est pas si fort, en effet, il semble qu'il va exploser avec la peur qui émane de lui.

Intéressant.

'' - Que fais-tu ici ? ''

Cette bonne vieille Rosalie. Non pas que je vais utiliser le mot « vieille » près d'elle.

Ça a semblé libérer quelque chose dans l'homme.

'' - Je suis venu pour donner un message à Isabella. ''

Mon corps entier s'est tendu, prêt à bondir dans une attaque. De quel message peut-il… non, pas possible.

'' - Un message ? À propos de quoi ? ''

Laurent s'est tourné vers Bella. Le mot _mienne _hurlait dans mon esprit.

'' - Victoria attend avec impatience tes retrouvailles avec elle. ''

Des grognements sont venus d'Emmett, Rosalie et moi-même. Je me suis mis devant Bella pour la protéger.

'' - Pourquoi cette salope insensée veut-elle une réunion avec Bella ? ''

Heureusement que c'est Emmett qui a posé la question. Je ne pense pas être capable de former des phrases en ce moment et seulement pour me faire chier un peu plus, Laurent pense qu'il convient de rire. Stupide merde.

'' - Pour se venger, bien sûr. Tuer James n'était pas une initiative intelligente. ''

'' - Ni pour toi d'accepter d'être son petit messager. Je croyais que tu avais trouvé ta compagne, Laurent. ''

Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression que je la sous-estimais ni quoi que ce soit, mais à cet instant, j'ai été impressionné par Bella, fier même quand le sourire de Laurent a disparu.

'' - Comment sais-tu pour Irina ? ''

'' - Laissons ça de côté. Comment crois-tu… qu'Irina va aller? Comment crois-tu qu'Irina va se sentir en apprenant que tu as permis à un vampire dérangé d'attaquer un être humain ? En particulier alors que tu essayes d'être un gentil vampire. ''

Je pense que Bella a peut-être passé un peu trop de temps avec Rosalie, mais c'est sacrément chaud de la voir utiliser de la ruse et d'être un peu mauvaise en même temps. Laurent a décidé de gronder sur ma copine, d'accord, j'ai besoin d'obtenir ça sous contrôle.

'' - Tu ne peux rien contre moi _humaine. _''

'' - Vraiment ? C'est drôle, Victoria ne semble pas partager la même idée apparemment. Je dois avoir un peu de force surhumaine puisqu'elle me blâme pour la mort de James… non attend, je ne sais pas, ce ne serait pas plutôt le travail de Jasper et d'Emmett ? De sorte que Victoria montre une fois de plus à quel point cette salope est une chiffe molle, après tout, elle a obtenu que tu viennes te suicider pour simplement me transmettre un message. ''

Je ne sais pas où elle a été chercher ça, mais il semble que Laurent ait entamé une réflexion d'autant plus nécessaire s'il veut notamment garder son existence misérable.

'' - Elle veut que tu fasses quelque chose pour elle Laurent ? Veut-elle que tu me déchires la gorge toi-même ? ''

Laurent semble soudain devenir assez honteux.

'' - Je devais t'amener dans un endroit et te remettre entre ses mains. ''

Bella a raillé.

'' - Attention à la menace que représente Victoria, le grand maître-d'œuvre du malheur qui envoie les autres pour faire son sale boulot. Vous savez les mecs, je pense que nous venons de découvrir la sœur depuis longtemps perdue de Voldemort. ''

Emmett ricana, mais je pouvais sentir de par ses émotions qu'il voulait tomber au sol en riant. Rosalie a même laissé sortir un léger ricanement. Laurent semble toutefois commencer à réaliser à quel point il s'est laissé entraîner dans la merde.

'' - Va retrouver ta compagne, Laurent, pendant que tu le peux encore, parce que je ne peux pas te garantir que ces trois-là vont te permettre de partir si tu nous fais chier encore plus que tu ne l'as déjà fait. ''

Était-elle sérieuse ? Je sentais l'incrédulité sortir de tout le monde. Laurent s'est rapidement rendu compte qu'il lui était donné une chance très mince de poursuivre son existence. Il était déjà à mi-chemin de la porte quand je l'ai appelé.

'' - Tu ne t'approches pas de la maison de Bella pour essayer de lui nuire encore une fois Laurent. Bella est extrêmement miséricordieuse de te laisser partir en un seul morceau. Elle vient également de sauver ta misérable existence. Tu es fou si, pour la rembourser, tu continues à aider Victoria. ''

Il a disparu après ça. Tout le monde garda le silence pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que finalement Rosalie rompe le silence.

'' - Je vais appeler nos chers cousins pour leur faire savoir que Laurent est toujours indécis au sujet de sa loyauté. ''

'' - Je vais t'aider à les appeler, bébé. ''

Bella et moi sommes rapidement restés seuls. Me redressant, je me suis tourné pour regarder Bella. Je sentais la peur commencer à s'installer en elle.

'' - Tu es la femme la plus clémente et compatissante que je n'ai jamais rencontré, mais tu es sûre… ''

'' - Je ne vais pas courir le risque d'avoir encore un _autre _vampire qui veut me tuer simplement parce que son compagnon est un connard et une bite complète et totale. ''

Il y avait du feu dans ses yeux pendant qu'elle parlait. C'était plutôt injuste de la part de Victoria de blâmer Bella, après tout, c'était Emmett, Alice et moi qui avions tué James. Ce qui était de sa propre putain de faute de toute façon. Elle veut traquer ma compagne… merde. Diable Jasper, garde tes conneries sous contrôle.

'' - Jasper ? Tu vas bien ? Tu agis bizarrement depuis que tu es de retour. ''

Merde, elle l'a remarqué. Bien sûr qu'elle l'a remarqué, elle est ma putain de compagne, une très chaude observatrice… arrête ça.

'' - Ouais. Nous devons appeler Carlisle et Esmé à propos de ça. ''

Les yeux de Bella ont lancé des éclairs. Ils n'avaient pas eux-mêmes pris contact avec elle malgré leur désir de le faire et ça mettait Bella en colère, la faisant douter d'eux, ce que je trouvais normal. J'ai regardé Bella entrer dans le salon avant d'aller fermer la porte de derrière et de la verrouiller. Non pas qu'une telle chose ferait une différence contre un vampire, mais c'est un bon système d'alerte.

En entrant dans le salon, j'ai vu que Rosalie et Emmett n'y étaient pas et que Bella était couchée dans le canapé, zappant les chaînes de la télévision. Soupirant silencieusement pour moi-même, je me suis assis sur le fauteuil de Charlie.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? ''

'' - Je ne sais pas, mais nous avons besoin de commencer à planifier certaines choses. ''

C'est à cet instant que Rosalie et Emmett sont revenus. Rosalie avait l'air assez énervée.

'' - Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, grande sœur ? ''

J'ai senti la joie de Rosalie quand elle a entendu Bella l'appeler grande sœur au lieu de Rosalie ou Rose. C'était un grand soulagement de savoir qu'elles s'entendaient aussi bien à présent.

'' - Ce n'est vraiment rien. Tanya a seulement essayé de flirter avec mon compagnon et mari. Salope. J'aimerais lui arracher les yeux. ''

'' - Je vais préparer un petit bûcher quand tu le feras. ''

Rosalie ricana plutôt méchamment. Oh, ces deux-là vont être dangereuses avec ceux qui vont les faire chier.

'' - Rappelez-moi de ne pas vous mettre en colère, les filles. ''

Ça c'est une évidence mec. Rosalie s'est déplacée pour s'asseoir sur le canapé avec Bella.

'' - Nous devons appeler Carlisle et Esmé. ''

Il y eut un silence. Nous savions que nous devions le faire, peut-être qu'alors Carlisle et Esmé pourraient effectivement parler à Bella. Emmett s'est assis sur le sol en face d'elle et lui vola la télécommande.

'' - Hé ! ''

'' - Tu ne fais que zapper, Bella la râleuse, c'est la troisième fois depuis que je suis revenu que tu fais le tour des canaux. Le manuel des règlements d'Emmett Cullen dit que dans ce cas, la télécommande est désormais libre d'être volée. ''

Bella s'est tournée vers moi avec un regard contrarié et confus sur le visage.

'' - Pourquoi diable ne suis-je pas étonnée que ce mec a un manuel de règles concernant la télécommande de la télévision ? ''

Je ne pouvais rien faire de plus que rire.

'' - Pourquoi chacun d'entre vous est toujours sur mon dos ? ''

'' - Parce que tu es une cible facile, c'est aussi simple que ça. ''

'' - D'accord, mais je peux dire que vous allez obtenir un retour. ''

Rosalie regarda Bella avec fierté.

'' - Elle apprend d'une maîtresse du genre. ''

Alors que nous commencions à nous détendre, j'ai tout à coup été assailli par la puanteur très inhospitalière de chiens mouillés. Rosalie, Emmett et moi avons échangé un regard gêné. C'est finalement Rosalie qui a dit tout haut ce que nous pensions tous les trois.

'' - C'est une blague ! ''

'' - Qui a-t-il ? ''

Dans la plus pure de ses traditions, Emmett a décidé de désamorcer la situation.

'' - Il n'y a pas encore de quoi s'inquiéter, Bella. Nous avons seulement besoin de rattacher les chiens à leurs laisses et de les retourner à leur propriétaire. ''

Bella l'a regardé complètement déconcertée, alors qu'Emmett et moi allions faire face à la meute de La Push.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I beaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre huit : L'erreur de la meute **

**POV Emmett **

Jasper et moi nous sommes rendus à l'extérieur pour faire face aux chiots envahissants. Debout devant la maison, nous n'avons vu que quatre d'entre eux, et chacun d'eux nous jetait des regards furieux à Jasper et à moi. Pas de problèmes, nous aussi pouvions le faire et pour le prouver, je leur ai jeté des regards furieux aussitôt. Du coin de l'œil j'ai vu que Jasper semblait être beaucoup plus tendu que moi à présent, et qu'il projetait ses sentiments.

'' - Mec, tu projettes. ''

La haine meurtrière disparut aussitôt. J'ai eu l'impression que cette haine meurtrière est dirigée sur Scoubidou et ses frères. Scoubi fit un pas vers nous avant de parler.

'' - Nous voulons voir Bella. Maintenant. ''

Oh putain, pas question.

'' - Hé, Scoubi, contrairement à toi, ma sœur _n'est pas _un chien obéissant à son maître, elle ne va pas apparaître lorsque tu siffles. Si Bella souhaite vous voir, elle viendra et PAS quand vous l'appelez. Va aboyer tes commandes à tes camarades cabots. ''

Jasper laissa échapper un léger petit rire. La colère devint un peu plus évidente dans les yeux des cabots. J'ai laissé sortir un petit rire incrédule. C'est une des choses qui me répugne à leurs propos, certes leurs odeurs ne nous aident pas beaucoup et ce n'est pas non plus le fait que nous soyons_ ennemis mortels _qui me fais les haïr, parce que je pourrais effectivement les aimer, mais ils semblent penser qu'ils sont les maîtres de toute la population de Forks, avec la fonction de supprimer un morceau du libre arbitre d'une personne et son droit de choisir ce qu'elle veut faire.

Ensuite les chiots ont commencé à grogner. L'un d'eux s'est mis à trembler, ce qui nous a fait grogner en retour, prêt à frapper.

'' - Pensez-vous réellement que nous allons vous laisser aller auprès de Bella alors que vous ne pouvez même pas vous garder sous votre putain de contrôle ? ''

Ouais, Jasper est beaucoup plus énervé et protecteur que moi et pourtant elle est ma petite sœur, à moins que… et bien merde. Bella la gaffeuse et Jasper ? Hé bien, c'est intéressant. Scoubi s'est tourné vers celui qui avait l'air d'avoir des problèmes, comme si je n'étais pas au courant que le connard se transforme en loup-garou.

'' - PAUL ! Calmes-toi. ''

Son cri est assez fort pour attirer l'attention de Bella. Je parie que le malodorant connard l'a fait exprès. J'ai entendu ma Rosie et Bella venir à la porte, au moins Bella était au milieu de trois vampires, autrement je pense que nous aurions provoqué une tempête de merde. Néanmoins, Scoubi semblait avoir un problème avec ça.

'' - Pouvez-vous vous retirer ? ''

'' - **NON. **''

Putain. Jasper a grondé cette merde tellement fort que je pense qu'ils se sont chiés dessus. Attends, non ! Aucun d'eux ne l'aurait fait si ? Cette connerie a pourtant bien relevé mes cheveux sur l'arrière de mon cou et j'ai entendu le rythme cardiaque de Bella augmenter.

'' - Jasper, garde ta merde sous contrôle avant d'effrayer Bella. ''

J'ai chuchoté rapidement de sorte que seuls Rosalie et lui m'ont entendu. La fureur bouillonnante provenant de Jasper a légèrement refroidi, mais seulement un peu.

'' - Que fais-tu ici Sam ? ''

Oh, merci Bella. Scoubi ou Sam regarda Bella.

'' - Je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien. ''

'' - Et il fallait quatre d'entre vous pour le faire ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement faire un appel téléphonique, Sam ? ''

Ah, ah, ah, Bella a réussi à rendre son cul nerveux, ne sachant pas ce que Sammydou est capable de faire. Ooh. J'aime bien ça. Sammy, Sammy, Sammy Douhou. Où es-tu ? Comment vas-tu faire à présent.

'' - En fait, nous passions dans le quartier. ''

'' - Tu mens, essaye à nouveau. ''

Ouais, il ne faut pas mentir à ma sœur. Ooh, pourquoi pas !

'' - Hé Jazz ? Nous pourrions peut-être dire à Bella ce que sont les cabots, ils nous ont balancés après tout. ''

Jasper m'a regardé, réfléchissant à ce que je venais de dire.

'' - Quand es-tu devenu retors ? ''

'' - Bonjour ! Je suis le maître-esprit de la plaisanterie, je suis né retors, ça a seulement augmenté quand mon ange a sauvé mon cul stupide de l'ours là-bas. Mec, je voudrais pouvoir déchirer son gosier pour m'avoir fait ressembler au cul de cette tapette de Newton devant ma Rosie .

'' - Tu es un homme, bébé. ''

'' - Oh arrêtez, s'il vous plaît, avant de me faire vomir. ''

Sammydou a mis un terme à notre conversation en se raclant la gorge.

'' - Il n'y a rien dont tu dois t'inquiéter de… ''

'' - NE ME TRAÏTE PAS COMME SI J'ÉTAIS UNE PUTAIN DE POUPÉE DE PORCELAINE, SAM ? ''

Une fois de plus, Jasper et moi nous sommes regardé l'un l'autre. Le petit Eddie le faisait, traitant constamment Bella comme si elle allait se briser au moindre signe d'honnêteté. Stupide connard. Bella est allée volontairement dans l'antre du lion quand elle a pensé qu'il y avait une possibilité que James avait sa mère, si quelqu'un aurait dû voler en éclats, c'est Eddie. Il semble aussi que Sammydou n'est pas habitué à se faire engueuler par une femme, parce qu'il est devenu tendu. Le trembloteur autrement connu comme Paul a eu le culot et la stupidité de grogner sur Bella.

'' - Surveille ta langue, stupide petite pute, si tu avais fait ce qu'on t'avait dit et que tu étais restée loin de ces suceurs de sang, nous n'aurions pas besoin de protéger ton cul maigrichon. ''

'' - PAUL ! ''

Le mal était fait. Ce fut un grand moment. Jasper s'envola encore plus vite que n'importe quel vampire que je n'avais jamais vu. C'est arrivé _vraiment _rapidement, tellement vite que j'ai failli le rater et cette merde n'est pourtant pas facile à faire. Une nanoseconde avant, Jasper était à côté de moi, bouillonnant au manque de respect du connard, la nanoseconde suivante, il tenait Paul par la gorge.

'' - Tu. Ne. Vas.** Jamais**. Lui. Parler. Comme. Ça. De. Nouveau. ''

Putain, personne n'a osé se déplacer. Le cœur de Bella battait rapidement. Est-ce que c'est sain pour elle ? Merde, je dois calmer Jazz, au moins l'un des deux lutteurs de toute façon.

'' - Jazz, calmes-toi, mec. ''

Il n'a pas répondu. Oh merde, je me suis soudainement rappelé le texto que j'avais reçu de Peter quelques minutes auparavant. Ça devait être ce à quoi il faisait allusion. Putain d'aspirant Obiwan.

'' MAJOR ! Tu dois le laisser partir, Isabella a besoin que tu te calmes maintenant. Tu ne peux pas la protéger avec ta fureur. ''

Ses actions ont été figées une fois de plus. Le trembloteur a eu le bon sens de ne pas dire un mot pour une fois. Quelque chose me dit que c'est un problème constant chez lui d'ouvrir sa gueule. Diable, j'ai parfois ce problème moi aussi, mais je ne suis pas irrespectueux envers les dames, pas à cette échelle. J'avais envie de déchirer la tête de l'abruti de ses épaules, mais il n'a pas fait un mouvement.

'' - J ... Jasper ? S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas que vous partiez tous les trois à cause de sa grande gueule. ''

Nous avons entendu la peur dans sa voix, mais je connaissais la vraie raison de sa peur, elle venait des conneries qu'il lui avait dites. Bella ne veut pas que nous l'abandonnions pour de bon. Je vais tuer Edward de la manière la plus douloureuse que je peux trouver. Jasper a lâché Paul et se tenait debout à côté de moi de nouveau. J'ai regardé Paul se remettre sur ses pieds, montrant une certaine intelligence en restant le plus loin de Jasper qu'il pouvait.

'' - Racontez-nous pourquoi vous êtes ici et partez. ''

Les cabots ont maintenant bel et bien la trouille. Je pouvais le sentir. On dirait qu'ils viennent de se rendre compte que Jasper n'est pas quelqu'un contre qui ils allaient gagner. Pas sans de lourdes pertes de leur côté. Sam regarda Bella avant de dire en baissant la voix.

'' - Nous avons senti l'odeur d'un vampire… ''

'' - C'est impoli de murmurer Sam, surtout si c'est à propos de moi. ''

Ah, ah, ah, Sam ne s'attendait pas à ce que nous soyons là. J'ai décidé d'intervenir un peu avant que l'un des cabots ne perde quelque chose de précieux.

'' - Dit-lui simplement ce qui se passe Sam. Vous êtes les idiots qui n'ont eu aucun problème à parler de nous à Bella, je pense qu'il est normal que nous soyons sur le même terrain avec vous, vous ne pensez pas ? ''

Sam a tourné sa tête vers Bella.

'' - Tu sais ce qu'ils sont et pourtant tu restes quand même autour d'eux ? As-tu perdu ton putain d'esprit, Bella ? ÉLOIGNE-TOI D'EUX MAINTENANT ! ''

Encore une fausse manœuvre.

'' - JE NE SUIS PAS TON PUTAIN DE CHIEN SAM ! TU N'AS AUCUN DROIT DE _ME_ DIRE QUOI FAIRE AVEC _MA _VIE ! DIEU, QUEL EST LE PROBLÈME DE TOUT LE MONDE DE VOULOIR SE MÊLER DE MA VIE ? ''

Bella s'est ensuite mise à divaguer, vraiment très furieuse.

'' - Bella fait ceci. Bella fait cela. Bella porte ça. Ne porte pas ça. Appelle ta mère. Va au lit. La seule personne qui a le droit de me dire quoi que ce soit sur ma vie est mon père, Jasper, Em et Rose, alors que d'un autre côté, tout le monde semble avoir l'impression qu'ils peuvent me dire ce que je dois faire de ma vie, bordel. J'ai dû grandir pratiquement seule toute ma putain de vie, sans mentionner le fait que j'ai dû aussi finir par m'occuper de Renée et à la seconde où je mets les pieds à Forks, tout le monde pense qu'ils peuvent me traiter comme une poupée de porcelaine qui ne serait pas capable d'enchaîner deux putains de mots d'affilés. ''

Elle ne pouvait pas tenir en place et son cœur était hors de contrôle alors je me suis tourné vers Jasper.

'' - Jasper, tu devrais calmer sa fichu merde avant qu'elle ne se fasse du mal ou pire encore. ''

Jasper a disparu et Rosalie a pris sa place. Nous avons tous les deux gardé un œil sur les cabots alors que nous avons tous entendu ou plutôt, dans le cas des cabots, vu comment Jasper a rapidement calmé Bella.

'' - Chut, chérie, tu vas te rendre malade si tu ne te calmes pas. ''

Qu'est-ce que… ? C'est la première fois que j'entendais son accent du sud sortir aussi épais, normalement, il le cache. Personne n'a rien dit pendant que Jasper calmait Bella, mais je peux vous dire que Rosie et moi avons surveillé de près Sammydou et son gang comme des faucons, ou plutôt, comme des vampires regardant leurs prochaines proies éventuelles. En jetant un regard à mon ange parfait, j'ai vu que ses yeux étaient d'onyx noirs.

'' - Vous feriez mieux d'apprendre à réfléchir avant de parler sinon vous risquez de mourir ce soir. ''

Ma Rosie était furieuse qu'ils aient bouleversé sa petite sœur, lui faisant voir la relation malsaine qu'elle avait avec Eddie et pas seulement lui, mais Alice aussi, avec son besoin obsessionnel de voir Bella porter _tout_ ce qu'elle lui disait de mettre. Je crois que c'est l'une des choses qui mettait le plus en rogne Rosalie, c'était une relation abusive en quelque sorte. Edward devait _toujours _contrôler ce que faisait Bella. Il rappelait à Rose ce putain de malade de King dans une certaine mesure. Nous avons finalement entendu le cœur de Bella ralentir. Rosalie a senti le changement et mon bébé a rafraîchi, hum…

'' - Emmett, s'il te plaît. ''

'' - Désolé. ''

'' - Pourquoi ne pas partager avec nous ce que diable vous êtes venus nous dire ? ''

'' - Nous avons pris l'odeur d'un vampire, nous l'avons pisté jusqu'ici avant de finir par le trouver. '' Oh merde. S'il vous plaît, ne pas nous dire que vous l'avez tué. S'il vous plaît, surtout ne pas nous dire que vous l'avez tué.

'' - Et ensuite ? ''

'' - Nous l'avons tué évidemment. ''

Putain de merde. Comme si nous avions besoin de ça. Irina va chercher à se venger et elle va plus que probablement rendre Bella responsable de sa mort alors qu'en vérité, c'est la faute d'Edward si cette salope de Victoria s'est échappée. Rosalie leur a dit ce que je pensais.

'' - Vous, espèces d'idiots, vous n'avez _aucune _idée de ce que vous avez fait ! ''

Le trembloteur a décidé de faire entendre sa voix en réponse.

'' - C'était un suceur de sang, stupide salope. ''

Je me suis mis en face de ma compagne aussi rapidement que Jasper l'avait pris à la gorge.

'' - _C'est ma compagne que tu viens d'insulter. '' _

On dirait que des vampires furibonds effrayent les toutous. C'est bon à savoir.

'' - Il était en train de _partir_, imbéciles. Vous avez tué un vampire qui venait nous donner un message avant de retourner vers sa _compagne_. Une compagne qui, avec la malchance regrettable de Bella, aura probablement la volonté de vouloir aller après Bella pour votre monumentale connerie ! Au lieu de la protéger, vous avez mis une nouvelle cible sur le dos de Bella. ''

Ils avaient maintenant des regards d'horreur absolue sur le visage. Ouais.

'' - Que faisons-nous à présent ? ''

C'est une putain de bonne question.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre:'' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre neuf : Faire face aux conséquences.**

**POV Jasper **

Personne n'a dit un mot pendant un certain temps, c'était comme si ne pouvions pas le faire. C'est ce qui arrive lorsque tu laisses le dégoût prendre le pas sur ta mission. Tu fais de grosses conneries de ce genre. Bella est la seule qui a brisé le silence.

'' - Tout le monde à l'intérieur, avant de devoir expliquer à mes voisins très mortels, ce que diable il se passe. ''

Bella avait raison, alors nous nous sommes rapidement déplacés vers la maison et dans le salon. Emmett, Rosalie et moi surveillant d'un œil très attentif les cabots. Bella s'est assise sur le canapé, mais c'est la seule qui l'ait fait. Nos ennemis naturels de naissance étaient debout, nous observant de près et nous mesurant les uns les autres. Personne n'a rien dit pendant quelques temps, mais l'agacement de Bella devant la stupidité de l'action des cabots et son impatience l'ont fait craquer la première.

'' - Jasper, quelle est la meilleure chose à faire à présent ? ''

Bonne question.

'' - Nous devons informer Irina. ''

Rosalie s'est tournée vers moi.

'' - Pour qu'elle vienne ici et essaye de tuer Bella ? Es-tu devenu fou ? ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de gronder. Il n'y a aucune chance que je puisse mettre_ ma compagne_ en danger.

'' - Si nous retardons le moment de les informer de ce qui s'est passé, le résultat final sera encore pire. D'ailleurs ils savent déjà que nous avons laissé partir Laurent. La seule chose que nous pouvons faire, c'est de leur dire que ce sont les chiens les coupables et prier pour que ce soit suffisant pour empêcher Irina de venir se venger sur Bella. ''

'' - Nous pourrions aussi jeter le blâme sur Victoria, si vous y réfléchissez, c'est la faute de cette stupide salope si Laurent est venu ici en premier lieu. ''

Tout le monde a regardé Bella d'un air choqué et son agacement est devenu plus prononcé.

'' - Quoi ? C'est vrai que la salope pense qu'elle peut faire ce qu'elle veut et utiliser n'importe qui sans qu'il n'y ait de conséquences pour elle. ''

J'ai été encore plus choqué. Bella était un génie du mal en gestation. Je le savais, faites-moi un procès, mais ce fait m'a excité. Rosalie s'est soudainement sentie très vindicative.

'' - Bella , ma douce et brillante sœur pas si innocente, tu es géniale ! ''

Bella a souri. J'ai senti la hausse de la fierté en elle. Leurs rapports étaient réellement une relation typique entre sœurs, Bella étant la cadette recherchant l'orientation et l'acceptation de sa sœur aînée. Rosalie voyait Bella comme sa petite sœur et j'ai le sentiment que lorsque Rosalie va apprendre que Bella est ma vraie compagne, elle va avoir envie de m'arracher les couilles à la seconde où je vais la faire pleurer. Petits messages à mes couilles : heureux de vous avoir connu les gars.

Je n'arrive pas à croire à ce que je viens seulement de penser.

L'un des cabots a ensuite pris la parole.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui va maintenant arriver à Bella ? ''

La colère brilla dans les yeux de Bella alors qu'elle traversait son corps.

'' - Bella est juste ici et je vais faire ce que **je **pense être le mieux pour assurer ma sécurité et celle de mon père, que ça vous plaise ou pas, parce que vous n'avez pas le putain de droit de me dire ce que je dois faire avec ma vie. C'est avec **elle** que vous avez décidé de jouer tous les quatre à cette putain de roulette russe. ''

Ce qui a fait taire tout le monde. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait absolument raison, putain et que nous, les Cullen, étions aussi coupables que les cabots.

Les cabots n'ont pas mis longtemps à nous quitter après ça. Ils avaient reçu des consignes strictes et devaient nous informer immédiatement de la présence de tout vampire qu'ils repéraient avant de le tuer, dans ce cas, ils devaient lui faire confiance pour ne pas nuire aux êtres humains, que ce soit à Forks ou à La Push. Une partie de moi pensait que les cabots voulaient essayer de contrôler tous les vampires du monde ou nous tuer. Ce dernier point me semblant plus que probable en ce moment.

Il est également juste de dire que, quand les cabots sont partis, chacun de nous était prêt à tout, oui, même nous les vampires. Ce que je veux dire aussi, c'est que ces cabots m'ont donné quelque chose qui ressemble au pire mal de tête que je n'ai jamais eu depuis mon changement, au lieu d'avoir une soirée cinéma. Bella s'est finalement endormie, la tête sur mon épaule. Merci mon Dieu, je pourrais mourir en pleine extase en ce moment.

Le lendemain matin, nous étions tous les quatre assis dans la cuisine pour attendre que Carlisle ou Esmé réponde au téléphone. Je sentais l'appréhension de Bella de devoir leur parler. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander depuis un moment pourquoi aucun d'eux ne l'avait appelé.

'' - Bonjour Jasper. ''

'' - Carlisle, quelque chose est arrivé ici. Quelque chose de vraiment mauvais. ''

'' - Bella ? ''

Je me suis tourné vers Bella qui se raidit. J'ai senti son incertitude et son incrédulité une fois de plus. Edwards est un connard qui va devoir rapidement rechercher son échine sur le bûcher la prochaine fois que je vais le voir.

'' - Non, elle va bien. Laurent est venu ici… sur l'ordre de Victoria. Elle veut se venger de Bella. ''

Un grondement est sorti du téléphone.

'' - Où est Laurent ? Je tiens personnellement à le déchirer en lambeaux ? ''

Mes yeux m'ont donné l'impression de vouloir jaillir de mes orbites. Le paisible et compatissant Carlisle cherchant à nuire à quelqu'un sans remords ?

'' - Il est mort. Ces abrutis de La Push l'ont tué. ''

'' - Oh, pour l'amour de tout ce qui est saint ! ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de ricaner en l'entendant, de même que les autres.

'' - Jasper, quel est le meilleur plan d'action dès à présent ? ''

'' - Mis à part le fait de rester sur nos gardes ? Rien. Par contre, si Bella le veut et qu'elle soit également prête… ''

Je me suis simplement tourné vers Bella.

'' - … je vais la transformer en vampire. ''

Je n'entendais plus que le bruit de la respiration des personnes autour de moi, mais je me suis concentré sur Bella et _seulement _Bella. Je sentais l'inquiétude venant d'elle, mais aussi du soulagement. Je sais à quel point elle déteste que les autres doivent la protéger alors qu'il existe une façon très logique pour qu'elle puisse le faire elle-même.

'' - Toi… il… ''

'' - _Il _n'a rien à dire à ce sujet Carlisleet nous le savons tous. Premièrement, il aurait dû tout simplement faire ce que Bella lui avait demandé. Putain, il n'y a pas que Bella seulement qui est en danger à cause de ce stupide connard orgueilleux. Je ne vais pas laisser ceux qui ne savent rien souffrir à cause de sa lâcheté. ''

'' - Je vais m'en tenir aux règles que j'ai apprises et gérées quand je servais dans les guerres du Sud. L'une d'elles étant que Bella aurait dû être transformée le jour où le van de Tyler Crowley a failli la tuer. Putain, nous n'aurions peut-être pas eu de problèmes avec ce salopard malade de James en premier lieu si nous l'avions fait. ''

'' - Carlisle, Jasper a raison, nous le savons tous. ''

Un soupir est sorti du téléphone.

'' - Oui, je sais. Seulement… je ne manquerais pas de vous avertir quand il… bien. ''

Ouais, nous savions où Carlisle voulait en venir. Nous le savions _tous _que trop bien.

'' - Est-ce que Bella est avec vous ? ''

Merde. Je crois que je vais avoir une crise d'angoisse.

'' - Oui Carlisle, je suis là. ''

S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît. _S'il te plaît, _y aller en douceur… avec elle.

Esmé et moi avions envie de te parler, mais la pensée de le faire par téléphone ou par lettre ne nous semblait pas une bonne façon de nous y prendre, alors… nous arriverons à Forks le week-end prochain. Nous avons dû tenir compte des soupçons éventuels qui pourraient être liés à notre visite. ''

Putain ! Merci mon Dieu !

Le soulagement a été immédiat dans la pièce, probablement à cause de moi, je pense. Bella est également beaucoup plus détendue.

'' - D'accord. Je vous verrais le week-end prochain alors ? ''

Nous avons terminé la conversation entre nous et, après avoir rapidement trié ce genre de chose, il était déjà temps de dire brièvement adieu à Emmett et Rosalie, chacun d'eux jurant de rester en contact avec nous.

'' - Ce ne sera pas aussi difficile que tu le crois, Bella-bouh, nous avons décidé de déménager à Seattle. ''

Après ça, le petit enfant pétulant a posé son pied sur la pédale d'accélérateur et a quitté Forks avant que nous puissions réaliser ce qu'Emmett nous avait dit. Bella et moi nous sommes regardé avec un regard qui disait clairement :

Nous allons tuer Emmett la prochaine fois que nous le verrons.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre:'' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix : Carlisle, Esmé et… oh la la ! **

**POV Carlisle**

Je savais alors que je roulais pour venir ici que la réunion serait maladroite pour dire le moins, mais pas qu'elle serait une torture. Nous nous sommes assis tous les quatre dans le nouvel appartement de Jasper, Bella à côté de lui. J'ai aussitôt remarqué ses façons très protectrices avec elle. Il était positionné de la même manière qu'Emmett protège Rosalie où moi-même quand je protège Esmé. Jasper et Bella sont compagnons, de véritables copains. Merde, ça va se compliquer.

Avec ce silence entre de nous, hé bien, il nous faudrait une chaîne chauffée au rouge pour seulement y faire une brèche et aucun de nous n'était capable de le supporter beaucoup plus longtemps.

'' - Alors… comment ça se passe à l'école ? ''

C'est Esmé qui a posé la première question. Chacun de nous savait que ce n'était pas exactement la meilleure des questions, mais c'était un début.

'' - Très bien, si tu exclues le fait que la moitié de la ville me regarde comme si j'étais une stupide petite pute pathétique. ''

J'ai tressailli. Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Nous étions responsables d'au moins une partie de ça. Jasper grogna un peu.

'' - Pourquoi êtes-vous parties tous les deux ? ''

Si mon cœur avait battu, hé bien, je serais tombé raide mort à ses pieds. Elle n'a pas tourné autour du pot, elle est allée droit au but. Je me suis penché en avant et mis mes coudes sur mes genoux.

'' - Bella. Le jour de ton anniversaire… il est rentré et a exigé que nous partions. Pour ta protection… nous nous sommes battus sur ce point, mais il nous a rappelé qu'il était aussi parti quand il l'a fallu pour les autres sans se plaindre… ''

'' - Vous me dites qu'il vous a fait culpabiliser pour que vous me laissiez sans protection ? Pour être laissée à la merci de Victoria et de ses putains de plans visant à me torturer à mort ? ''

Victoria. Nous n'aurions jamais dû laisser cette salope s'en tirer. La culpabilité a commencé à me suffoquer, mais si je pensais que la culpabilité que je ressentais il n'y avait pas une seconde était mauvaise, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que Bella a dit ensuite.

'' - Vous avez tous les deux prétendu m'aimer comme votre propre fille… mais vous m'avez quitté comme si j'étais l'un des animaux que vous tuez. ''

À présent je me sentais pire qu'un monstre. Bella avait raison. Comment avons-nous pu lui faire ça… une famille ne se comporte jamais comme nous l'avons fait. L'odeur des larmes de Bella m'a frappé et, en levant les yeux, j'ai eu le temps de la voir s'enfuir de la pièce. Jasper a regardé la porte quelques minutes avant de la suivre.

Esmé s'est tournée vers moi, la tristesse et la culpabilité noyant ses yeux avec des larmes qui ne tomberaient jamais.

'' - Comment avons-nous pu accepter ça, Carlisle ? ''

Bonne question, mais comme je ne pouvais pas répondre, j'ai plutôt enveloppé mes bras autour de mon épouse et compagne pour la réconforter.

Peu de temps après, nous avons entendu Jasper parler à Bella.

'' - Ça va bien se passer, chérie. ''

'' - C'est seulement… je ne comprends pas pourquoi quelqu'un pourrait… ''

'' - Chut. ''

Nous entendions les pleurs de Bella et Jasper l'apaisant et la réconfortant. Esmé m'a regardé avec confusion.

'' - Bella est la vraie compagne de Jasper, chérie. ''

Les yeux d'Esmé se sont agrandi.

'' - Mais je croyais que… ''

'' - Moi aussi, nous l'avons tous fait. ''

C'était assez étrange. On dirait qu'il y avait autre chose pour laquelle nous avions besoin d'avoir une réponse.

Nous n'avons pas revu Bella pour le reste de la nuit et je ne lui en voulions pas. C'est parce que Charlie travaillait que Bella considérait qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester seule alors elle restait avec Jasper. En fait, elle dormais dans la chambre de Jasper en ce moment tandis que nous étions tous les trois assis dans le salon. La façon dont mon fils nous regardait tous les deux me donnait l'impression, d'une certaine manière, qu'Esmé et moi avions été capturés en dehors des limites autorisées.

'' - Avez-vous parlé à l'un d'entre eux ? ''

'' - Non, fils, nous n'avons pas entendu parler d'eux. ''

Esmé était de plus en plus en colère après Edward et Alice pour ne pas nous dire s'ils allaient bien. Moi ? J'étais simplement extrêmement déçu par Edward et troublé comme l'enfer par Alice. Ils avaient tous les deux disparu et n'avaient pas trouvé utile de donner à quelqu'un dans la famille le début d'une explication.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées en entendant les railleries d'un Jasper furieux.

'' - Tout à fait typique. C'est toujours la même chose avec ses deux là « Suivez-nous comme des putains d'idiots et non, nous n'allons pas vous expliquer une seule merde, vous n'avez qu'à vous asseoir et vous adapter ». Eh bien, je peux vous assurer que deux personnes en ont plus qu'assez de leurs méthodes de manipulation. ''

Il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir qui étaient ces deux personnes.

'' - Jasper, est-ce que Bella est ta compagne ? ''

Il se figea.

'' - Oui. Je vous demande de ne pas lui en parler. Je ne le lui ai pas dit encore et je ne le ferais pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à passer à autre chose. Après ce que ce salaud lui a fait, je ne vais pas lui mettre la pression pour quoi que ce soit. ''

Mon respect pour Jasper a augmenté après ses paroles. J'ai entendu de brefs moments de désir dans sa voix, me faisant comprendre qu'il _aimerait_ le dire immédiatement à Bella, mais son pouvoir d'empathie lui permettait de savoir que Bella était loin d'être prête pour n'importe quel attachement romantique.

'' - Nous comprenons, fils, mais Esmé et moi n'arrivons pas à comprendre pourquoi ça n'a pas été mis en lumière avant aujourd'hui. ''

'' - Hé bien, ça fait trois d'entre nous et j'ai le sentiment que les agissements des deux manipulateurs ont quelque chose à voir avec ça, d'une manière ou d'une autre. ''

Il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette impression. Alice et Edward avaient été catégoriques, Jasper devait partir immédiatement cette nuit-là. Pourquoi ?

'' - Jasper, mon chéri, comment… ''

'' - Il te suffit de parler avec elle, maman. Dis-lui la vérité et surtout, ne prends pas de décisions à sa place comme les deux autres l'ont fait. Elle ne le supporterait plus. ''

C'était normal. En vérité, ça me faisait vraiment chier de regarder ces deux dire constamment à Bella ce qu'il fallait faire comme si elle était leur chien personnel. Je savais qu'Esmé trouvait également ça un peu ennuyeux. Rosalie ? Hé bien, Rosalie voulait simplement une occasion de déchirer leurs gorges. Emmett a simplement tout pris dans la foulée, bien que je pourrais jurer que je l'avais surpris une ou deux fois lançant son rayon de la mort invisible à Edward et Alice.

Nous étions sur le point de poursuivre la conversation quand nous avons senti l'odeur d'un vampire. Oh ça ne cesse de s'améliorer. Nous avons couru tous les trois dans la chambre à coucher où Bella dormait encore et après avoir escaladé le mur et passé à travers la fenêtre est apparu…

'' - Hé bien, on dirait que Victoria avait raison et que vous avez renié votre propre espèce. ''

Elle n'a pas pris la peine de baisser la voix, réveillant Bella.

Bella est restée étourdie pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit la nouvelle arrivante.

'' - Qui diable êtes-vous ? ''

Jasper s'est rapidement déplacé vers Bella, fusillant la nouvelle arrivante du regard.

'' - Bella, je te présente Irina, la compagne de Laurent. ''

'' - Hors de mon chemin, Jasper, je veux tuer cette putain de salope. ''

Ouais. Ça va être une soirée amusante.

Seigneur, je commence à parler comme Emmett.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre :'' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre onze : Des mensonges et ensuite la vérité. **

**POV Bella **

Alors, c'était donc Irina. Hé, mets-toi à la place de la prostituée, en particulier de la manière dont elle baise Jasper avec ses yeux. Salope… attend. Serais-je… jalouse ? Pourquoi diable devrais-je être jalouse de la façon dont ses yeux déshabillent Jasper ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il était le mien ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant. Jasper apparaît tout à coup en face de moi, son pouvoir a évidemment senti quelque chose qui m'échappe.

'' - Je ne bougerais pas tant que tu ne seras pas calmée Irina. Bella est innocente. ''

'' - Innocente ? AH ! ELLE A TUÉ MON LAURENT ! ''

Je resserre mes yeux alors que je sens monter ma colère.

'' - Oui, parce que MOI, le faible et pathétique animal de compagnie des Cullen, une **humaine**, je suis capable de botter le cul d'un vampire et de le tuer. AS-TU PERDU LE PEU D'ESPRIT QUI TE RESTE ? ''

J'ai vaguement enregistré le fait que Carlisle et Esmé ont bronché à mes paroles, cependant les yeux d'Irina se sont simplement écarquillés. Elle s'attendait clairement à ce que je tombe à genoux en me confessant et en priant pour avoir une mort rapide et miséricordieuse. Quelqu'un va être déçu. J'ai passé trop de temps avec Rosalie.

Il n'a pas fallu attendre trop longtemps avant qu'Irina ne sorte de son état de choc et ne se mette à me grogner dessus.

'' - Tu arrêtes de grogner sur **ma **fille, Irina ! ''

Silence. Depuis quand Carlisle hurle-t-il ? Putain, depuis quand cet homme s'est-il mis à grogner et à gronder ?

'' - Tu as été joué, Irina, à présent tu vas te calmer et nous allons te parler, mais si tu ne réussis pas à te contrôler , nous allons être obligés de te faire sortir de la chambre de Bella par la force. ''

Personne n'a pris la peine de demander si Carlisle était sérieux, parce que, pour la première fois depuis que je l'avais rencontré, Carlisle parlait et ressemblait à un vampire, comme s'il était un animal primitif protégeant son petit. Esmé avait exactement la même apparence.

'' - Très bien. Racontez-moi les conneries que cette salope vous a racontées. ''

D'accord, elle commençait à me faire chier.

'' - N'es-tu pas une succube Irina ? Est-ce que ça ne fait pas de _toi _une salope ? Qui est la putain ici ? ''

Les sourires de Carlisle, d'Esmé et de Jasper ne sont pas passés inaperçus.

Pendant qu'Esmé _traînait _Irina par les cheveux hors de la chambre avec Carlisle en remorque, je suis restée seule avec Jasper. Il s'est tourné vers moi, la préoccupation visible dans les yeux.

'' - Je sais que tu en as probablement assez de cette question, mais comment vas-tu ? ''

'' - Ouais. Je suis seulement furieuse qu'elle croyait que j'allais m'excuser pour la mort de cette chiffe molle de vampire qu'elle regrette. J'avais un bon rêve avant son arrivée. ''

Je déteste quand on interrompt un bon rêve. Jasper ricana doucement.

'' - Veux-tu que se soit Carlisle, Esmé et moi qui lui fassions face ? Tu pourrais simplement te rendormir si tu veux. ''

Dieu, que c'était tentant.

'' - Non, il vaut mieux que je sois là sinon ta chère cousine si douce va piquer une crise. ''

Mon sarcasme a été noté. Jasper et moi sommes donc entrés dans la salle de séjour et la première chose que j'ai remarqué, c'est que Carlisle et Esmé s'étaient positionnés en face d'Irina et me tournaient le dos. Ils voulaient évidemment s'assurer qu'elle ne pourrait pas essayer quelque chose contre moi.

'' - Hé bien ! Dites-moi tout ! ''

Exigeante et grossière, elle m'a fait encore plus chier.

'' - Personne ne t'a jamais dit que la patience est une vertu ? ''

Jasper a souri, mais je n'ai pas pu voir aussi la réaction de Carlisle et d'Esmé. Irina semblait prête à hurler comme un putois.

'' - Pourquoi ne commencerais-tu pas Irina en nous disant ce que _Victoria_ t'a raconté. ''

Nous nous sommes alors installés dans le salon, Irina a soufflé rageusement avant de se lancer dans son histoire.

'' - Victoria m'a appelé pour me dire qu'elle avait demandé à Laurent de lui apporter votre _animal de compagnie _afin qu'elle puisse lui présenter des excuses pour ce que James lui avait fait. Seulement, il ne s'est jamais montré. Victoria a fait quelques recherches et a découvert que cette putain de chienne l'avait tué. ''

Oh quelle salope.

Des grondements sont sortis de Jasper comme le tonnerre.

'' - Et tu n'as pas pensé à venir vérifier auprès de nous avant de prendre la mouche et de venir ici pour tuer un humain innocent ? ''

'' - Innocente ? INNOCENTE ! Il n'y a rien d'innocent chez la putain près de laquelle tu es assis. ''

Aurait-elle vendu son cerveau ?

'' - Une fois de plus, je te signale que _tu _es une succube, combien d'hommes as-tu tués en les baisant ? Combien de femmes ont perdu leurs âmes sœurs à cause de ton besoin d'être le centre d'attention de chaque homme ? Réfléchis à ce que tu dis avant de m'appeler une putain, en outre, espèce de grognasse simple d'esprit et garce de bas étage, Laurent est venu ici pour m'enlever et m'apporter à Victoria afin que cette putain de lâche puisse me torturer à mort. ''

'' - J'étais là Irina. Je l'ai entendu l'avouer ainsi que Rosalie et Emmett. Je serais plus qu'heureux de les appeler si tu veux d'autres preuves. ''

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il y ait des témoins.

'' - Très bien, appelle-les, nous allons enfin tous connaître la vérité. ''

J'ai roulé des yeux à son attitude. Jasper soupira. Je pouvais détecter la gêne que masquait Irina tandis que Jasper appelait Emmett et Rosalie.

'' - Je suis un peu occupé actuellement, Jasper. Je donne du BON temps à ma femme. ''

Je me suis tournée vers Jasper.

'' - Tu avais besoin de le mettre sur le haut-parleur ? ''

'' - Merde. Désolée petite sœur. Hum… bébé, aussi bon que ça puisse être, nous avons besoin de nous arrêter. Bella est au téléphone. En fait, nous sommes sur le haut-parleur. ''

Je pouvais entendre de la colère et de la gêne.

'' - Ça a intérêt à être important. ''

Irina a ensuite pris la parole.

'' - Arrête d'être une telle salope Rosalie, c'est important. ''

Je suis resté bouche bée.

'' - Tu n'as pas à parler comme ça a ma sœur, salope. ''

J'ai entendu un grondement dans le téléphone.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça petite sœur, je vais la retrouver. Que fait-elle là ? ''

'' - Elle veut savoir ce qui s'est passé à propos de Laurent. Tu veux bien lui en parler, ma jumelle. ''

Dieu, j'aime ça quand Jasper parle avec son accent naturel sudiste. C'est tellement chaud… Qu'est-ce... ?

Note perso : en parler à Rosalie dès que j'ai la chance de lui parler en privé.

'' - Ce salopard de rat perfide et lâche. J'aurais aimé avoir la chance de lui arracher la colonne vertébrale lors de sa visite. Il travaillait pour cette déséquilibrée et voulait l'aider à tuer Bella. Tout ça parce que Eddibite a refusé d'aller la chercher. ''

Irina n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu. Comment peut-elle être aussi stupide ?

'' - Irina, je voudrais te demander quelque chose, a-t-elle dit que tu pouvais me tuer ou t'a-t-elle demandé de m'apporter à elle. ''

Irina me regarda confuse.

'' - Elle a dit que nous pourrions te tuer ensemble. ''

J'ai ri à cet humour noir.

'' - Tu es une putain d'imbécile. Tu n'es qu'un pion Irina. Un autre pion interchangeable, dès qu'elle m'aurait eu entre les mains, elle t'aurait tuée et j'aurais ensuite passé le reste de ma vie humaine à être torturée pour ses propres jeux. Tout comme elle est responsable de la mort de Laurent, elle aurait été responsable de la tienne. Je pense qu'elle aurait essayé de s'en tirer en affirmant à ta famille que je t'avais aussi tuée. Elle n'a aucune fidélité, même pas pour garder le secret sur ton genre. Je suis sûre comme l'enfer que cette ordure de James n'avait aucune considération pour les risques d'exposition quand il m'a torturée, enregistrant même ladite torture que n'importe qui aurait pu trouver. ''

Irina semblait bel et bien horrifiée et furieuse, mais je ne pense pas que ça n'était pas après moi. C'est un agréable changement.

'' - Je… oh mon Dieu, comment ai-je pu être aussi stupide ? ''

'' - Bonne question. ''

J'ai entendu un ricanement dans le téléphone ainsi que de la part de Jasper.

'' - Co… comment puis-je vous aider ? S'il vous plaît… je suis désolée. ''

'' - Ouais, ouais, ouais. Tous ceux qui m'ont fait du mal en ne prenant que la moitié du temps qu'il ne faut à mon cœur pour faire un seul battement, l'ont regrettés rapidement lorsque leur conscience est entrée en jeu.

Une fois de plus, Carlisle et Esmé se sont tendus et ont bronché en même temps.

'' - Tu veux nous aider ? Alors aide-nous à tuer Victoria avant qu'elle ne détruise d'autres de vies. Des vies innocentes, sur ce, je retourne au lit. ''

Je suis partie rapidement et en silence, brusquement en colère contre Edward et Alice, parce que aucun d'eux ne semblait disposé à lever le petit doigt pour m'aider alors qu'elle m'avait dit être ma sœur. Dieu, tous ces foutus moments où j'ai laissé cette fée envahissante m'utiliser comme sa maudite poupée à habiller. Toutes ces fois où je l'ai écouté,_ lui_, le suivant partout comme s'il était le Dieu de la vie réelle.

D'accord, ils m'ont rendu amère. Je le sais, mais je ne pense pas que je vais me débarrasser de ça jusqu'à ce que je puisse le leur crier à tous les deux, et les deux connards sont tous les deux trop peureux pour se présenter ici. Je peux donc passer mon temps, aussi longtemps que je le veux à être amère. Bien sûr, si je deviens un vampire, nous ne manquerons pas de nous revoir et ensuite, quand ça arrivera, je vais pouvoir les frapper sans courir le risque d'éclater mon bras tout entier.

Bien que, naturellement, je vais devoir en laisser un peu à Rosalie, Emmett et Jasper.

Je me suis mise entre les draps avec un petit sourire en pensant à Rosalie et moi brûlant tous les précieux vêtements d'Alice pendant qu'Emmett et Jasper tenaient un marteau pour aller vers le premier amour du petit Eddie, son piano.

C'est en pensant de quelle façon je pourrais libérer ma colère envers ces deux imbéciles que je me suis paisiblement endormie.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	12. Chapitre 12

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Breaks your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre douze : Les nouveaux arrivants . **

**POV Irina **

Quelle salope. Comment ai-je pu être assez stupide pour croire ce que m'a dit cette méprisable putain sur les Cullen et leur humaine ? BELLA ! Son nom est Bella me hurle mon esprit. J'ai été terriblement bête et insensée. Personne ne dit rien tandis que Bella quitte la salle de séjour et retourne au lit, mais ça ne signifie pas que je ne suis pas consciente des regards que me jettent Esmé, Carlisle et Jasper.

'' - Tu as quelque chose à dire Irina ? ''

Je n'avais jamais entendu Esmé parler aussi froidement. J'ai tressailli à son ton, même si je savais que je le méritais.

'' - Je suis terriblement désolée pour ce qui est arrivé. Je vais m'excuser auprès de Bella dans la matinée… y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire pour arrêter Victoria ? ''

Jasper m'a regardé, les yeux plissés, pendant quelques minutes, jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende après avoir manifestement accédé à mes émotions pour évaluer ma sincérité.

'' - Appelle Eleazar pour lui dire ce qui se passe. Quelque chose me dit que nous allons avoir besoin de toute l'aide que nous pourrons trouver. Victoria est une froussarde et d'après mon expérience, les lâches n'ont aucun problème à risquer des milliers de vies innocentes pour obtenir ce qu'ils veulent. ''

La voix de Rosalie a retenti depuis le téléphone.

'' - Écoute-moi attentivement stupide salope. Si j'entends que ma petite sœur a été bouleversé par ta faute, hé bien, disons simplement qu'un squelette gagnera un concours de beauté par rapport à toi. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. Rosalie était très énervée et très protectrice envers Bella. Ce qui était assez intéressant car je ne pensais pas qu'elle aimait beaucoup Bella. Je me suis levée et me suis dirigée vers la cuisine pour appeler Eleazar. Il a répondu rapidement.

'' - Irina ? Où es-tu ? Nous étions tous inquiets. ''

'' - Je suis à Forks avec Carlisle, Esmé, Jasper et Bella. Eleazar… il est arrivé quelque chose. ''

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'éclater en sanglots.

'' - Laurent est… il… il est mort. ''

Il y eut un silence à l'autre extrémité.

'' - Oh, ma fille. Mort ! Je suis terriblement désolé. Comment ? ''

'' - Victoria. '' Je lui ai craché son nom avec plus de venin et de haine que je n'avais jamais pensé avoir en moi. Comment avais-je pu être aussi stupide ?

'' - Elle l'a envoyé ici… à Forks afin qu'elle puisse se venger de la mort de son compagnon, mais elle a l'intention d'aller après Isabella. Eleazar… elle est un être humain, elle n'a aucune chance contre un vampire. Je dois rester ici et les aider. ''

'' - Tu ne feras rien sans nous. Carmen, Kate, Tanya, nous allons voyager léger, nous allons à Forks ! Irina, tu vas dire à Carlisle que nous arrivons. ''

'' - Je vais lui dire. Dépêches-toi Eleazar. Jasper la soupçonne d'être prête à faire n'importe quoi et blesser quiconque l'empêchera d'approcher Bella et je le crois. ''

'' - Nous partons. À bientôt Irina. ''

Après avoir raccroché, je suis retournée dans la salle de séjour. Le téléphone portable était à présent éteint alors que j'avais pensé que j'allais entendre Esmé et Rosalie me déchirer verbalement la gorge, parce que je le méritais.

'' - Eleazar, Carmen, Kate et Tanya sont en route. Alors… que faisons -nous à présent ? ''

Un coup à la porte interrompit toute chance d'avoir une réponse. Je ne connaissais pas non plus ce parfum, la seule chose que je savais, c'est qu'il y avait deux vampires devant la porte d'entrée. Carlisle, Esmé et Jasper semblaient toutefois plus à l'aise quand ce dernier est allé ouvrir la porte.

'' - Major. Comment vas-tu ? ''

'' - Peter. Ça a intérêt à être important. ''

'' - Je t'avais dit qu'il ne serait pas d'humeur à écouter tes plaisanteries, bébé. ''

La femme à côté de lui a simplement souri et a levé les yeux. De toute évidence il faisait ce genre de chose tout le temps. Jasper s'est effacé pour laisser entrer les nouveaux arrivants.

'' - Irina, je te présente Peter et Charlotte Whitlock. Ils ont servis avec moi dans les guerres du Sud. ''

Putain de merde !

Maintenant je suis effrayée. Si je fous en rogne ces trois là, je serais morte avant de pouvoir cligner des yeux. Victoria n'a aucune chance. Peter m'a souri.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas succube. Je ne vais pas te mordre, quoique je ne puisse pas en dire autant de ma Char. ''

Charlotte où Char m'a regardé avec des poignards dans les yeux, me damnant silencieusement à tous les feux de l'enfer. La seconde d'avant, elle était à la porte d'entrée, la suivante elle est juste devant mon visage.

'' - Si **jamais **tu baises avec ma famille de nouveau, ta peau n'aura même pas le temps de toucher le sol avant de se trouver dans un brasier. Tu m'as compris, putain ? ''

'' - Ou… oui. Je comprends parfaitement. ''

Elle a disparu tout aussi rapidement pour aller s'asseoir sur la causeuse. Peter souriait comme un gamin le jour de Noël.

'' - Peter. ''

Il s'est assis à côté de Charlotte. De toute évidence, il savait quand faire et ne pas faire chier sa compagne.

'' - Alors Major, veux-tu partager avec nous ce que tu sais ? ''

Jasper a fermé la porte et s'est assis sur une chaise. Carlisle et Esmé se sont assis sur l'autre causeuse, me laissant aller chercher une chaise dans la cuisine. Une fois que nous avons tous été installés, Carlisle, Esmé et Jasper nous ont raconté, à Peter, Charlotte et moi-même tout ce qui était arrivée depuis l'arrivée de Bella jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Charlotte semblait prête à tenir sa promesse au moment où ils ont finis leur histoire.

Peter cependant, avait l'air encore plus énervé.

'' - Jasper, tu vas peut-être avoir envie d'aller dans cette chambre. ''

Nous avions tous l'air confus, jusqu'à ce que nous entendions des cris sortir de la chambre à coucher. Jasper est entré dans la pièce où nous avons vu que Bella faisait un cauchemar. Peter fixait Carlisle et Esmé avec un regard dur.

'' - C'est parce que vous avez pris son parti que cet arrogant connard que vous appelez votre enfant chéri l'a fait pour elle. ''

Esmé donnait l'impression d'avoir envie de pleurer et Carlisle avait l'air extrêmement déçu. Alors c'était la raison pour laquelle mes sens m'avaient emmené ici plutôt qu'à leur maison. Pourquoi Bella était si froide envers Carlisle et Esmé, ils l'avaient tous quitté à l'exception de Jasper. J'étais sur le point de prendre la parole, mais Charlotte m'a pris de vitesse.

'' - Vous deux, lâches, salopards sans-cœurs, cette fille n'a rien fait de mal sauf de vous aimer tous, malgré ce que nous sommes. Elle a gardé notre secret et comment l'avez-vous remboursé ? En la laissant en danger et vous n'en n'avez même rien eu à foutres. ''

'' - Quoi ? Bien sûr que nous… ''

'' - Non, vous ne vous en inquiétez pas. Isabella n'était rien d'autre qu'un jouet pour vous tous, sinon vous auriez combattu mieux que ça pour rester, ou bien tout simplement dire au petit Eddie d'aller se faire foutre, mais bien sûr, il est votre précieux fils si attentionné, ayant ses meilleurs intérêts à cœur pas vrai ? Faux. Vous lui avez révélé notre nature sans intention de la changer, la laissant non seulement à la merci d'un vampire déséquilibré dont le travail consiste à l'abattre, mais aussi des Volturi ! Avez-vous la _moindre _idée de ce qui se passerait s_'ils _mettaient la main sur elle ? ''

Ils se sont tus tous les deux.

'' - Naturellement vous ne savez pas, parce que vous n'en avez rien à foutre, pas vrai ? Peut-être que vous serez plus intéressés quand je vous l'aurais dit. En nous exposant, vous et vos deux enfants si précieux vous êtes mis dans leur collimateur. Cette salope de voyante et le télépathe ont signé votre arrêt de mort pour ce qu'ils ont fait. Ils ont joué avec le cœur d'une jeune fille innocente simplement parce qu'ils s'ennuyaient dans leurs vies d'immortels. ''

Un grognement a attiré notre attention. En levant les yeux j'ai vu que les yeux de Jasper étaient nuit noire.

'' - Es-tu certaine de ce que tu avances, Charlotte ? ''

'' - Avec tous ce que tu m'as dit, oui. ''

Jasper n'a rien dit, il a seulement pris une profonde respiration.

'' - J'ai besoin que vous restiez tous les deux ici jusqu'à ce que Victoria ait été éliminée. ''

'' - Bien sûr, Major. Puis-je te demander comment va Bella ? ''

'' - Elle dort paisiblement de nouveau. Maintenez vos voix basses, je ne veux pas qu'elle se réveille avant qu'elle ne se soit reposée. ''

Après ça, il est retourné dans la chambre à coucher en fermant la porte doucement derrière lui.

'' - Le pouvoir de Jasper va garder Bella loin de tout cauchemar qu'elle pourrait avoir. ''

Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit à ne parler de rien d'autre que de la situation actuelle, ou plutôt, Peter, Charlotte et moi. Carlisle et Esmé étaient allés dans la cuisine et nous n'avons pas entendu un mot de leur part pendant le reste de la nuit.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	13. Chapitre 13

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre :'' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et l'examen.**

* * *

**Chapitre treize : Moments en famille. **

**POV Bella **

Le lendemain matin a été nettement intéressant pour dire le moins, j'avais rencontré Peter et Charlotte, de vieux amis de Jasper. Charlotte était incroyable, j'avais officiellement deux sœurs aînées à présent. Toutes les deux botteraient le cul de quiconque me ferait chier. Peter d'autre part, hé bien… comment le décrirais-je ?

Étrange ? Drôle ? Intrigant ?

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais toute la matinée, lorsque Jasper et moi étions dans la même pièce, Peter souriait avec un regard qui disait :« Je sais quelque chose que vous ne savez pas ». Je prévois actuellement de lui donner une réédition du même regard dans la soirée, hé bien, après l'avoir d'abord tué, parce que malgré le fait que je trouve encore un peu d'humour à ses façons, Peter est tout simplement en train d'énerver Jasper et Charlotte, les faisant vraiment chier tous les deux.

Actuellement, j'étais assise dans la cuisine pour prendre mon déjeuner quand Esmé a pénétré dans la pièce. Elle s'est arrêtée quand elle m'a vu.

'' - C'est un comportement intéressant considérant que tu savais que j'étais là avant d'entrer dans la pièce. ''

J'étais en colère et obstinée, hé bien, faites moi un procès alors.

'' - Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. ''

Le problème à présent, c'est que, quand quelqu'un vous jette votre confiance et votre amour en pleine gueule, c'est comme si ce quelqu'un levait un doigt géant pour te dire d'aller te faire foutre, ensuite tu ne fais plus confiance à cette personne ou ces personnes quand elles reviennent dans ta vie.

'' - Bella… ''

'' - Charlotte m'a dit que c'est la _loi _de transformer une personne qui connaît l'existence des vampires, la changer ou la tuer. ''

J'ai levé les yeux sur Esmé. Elle avait l'air subitement très nerveuse.

'' - Imagine maintenant que toi et Carlisle soyez tombés tous les deux amoureux, mais que tu sois humaine et que vous devenez un couple, mais en te gardant humaine et qu'ensuite un vampire déséquilibré essaie de te déchirer la gorge pour s'amuser. Il te change pendant la rencontre et ensuite Carlisle te trouve saignant sur le sol, en plein processus de transformation. Il connaît la loi, mais au lieu de simplement te laisser changer, il suce le venin de ton sang. Il raconte que c'est un simple accident, ce qui est toujours une possibilité, peu importe si tu es une humaine ou un vampire et puis disparaît en vous laissant techniquement humaine et en connaissant la sanction pour l'avoir fait, s'il est pris. Quelle serait ta première pensée si tu apprenais cette loi vitale quelques semaines plus tard ? ''

Esmé a avalé sa salive, mais n'a rien dit.

'' - Parce que, de _mon _point de vue, j'ai un peu l'impression que certains d'entre vous, que je ne nommerais pas, ont sûrement espérée que Victoria allait nettoyer vos dégâts, mais là encore, je pourrais simplement être complètement irrationnelle en ce moment, parce que c'est vrai, toutes les filles sont prêtes à renoncer à leur vie pour sauver simplement la vie de leur famille et de s'entendre dire quelques mois plus tard, qu'elles ne sont que des animaux de compagnies sans valeur et une distraction pour eux. ''

Esmé avait l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer, mais je n'avais aucune sympathie pour elle en ce moment. En aurais-je un peu plus tard ? Peut-être, mais ils ont besoin d'apprendre exactement à quel point ils m'ont fait du mal.

'' - Bella… je… je suis d... désolée. Tu as raison… c'... c'est vrai, nous au… aurions dû rester. Je sais… que tu ne pourras… jamais me le pardonner. Je… j'espère… qu'un jour… tu y parviendras… et que… nous regagnerons ta confiance. ''

Esmé sanglotait sans larmes. La porte d'entrée s'est ouverte et refermée et dans la demi-seconde suivante, Carlisle était debout à côté d'Esmé, la prenant dans ses bras. Il m'a lancé un regard dur, comme si j'étais vraiment sa fille.

'' - Bella… ''

'' - Oh, n'essaye pas de me donner des putains de leçons, Cullen. Tu ne te nourris peut-être pas d'humains, mais ce que vous m'avez tous fait et pire que si ton précieux fils _avait_ déchiré ma putain de gorge ce jour-là. Tu n'as pas le droit de me dire que tu m'aimes comme ta propre fille et disparaître sans donner une merde si je suis mise en lambeaux par Victoria où tout autre vampire dérangé et te présenter ensuite et me faire la leçon comme si tu étais mon père. Hé bien tu ne l'es pas. Les parents **ne devraient pas** être capable de **laisser **leur enfant derrière eux. Vous avez tous les deux un long chemin à parcourir avant que je ne commence même à vous faire confiance à nouveau et que je vous donne une fraction de mon cœur. Est-ce que je te confierais ma vie ? Oui, parce que vous avez tous les deux une force surhumaine et qu'ils vous manquent l'instinct de me tuer _intentionnellement, _du moins physiquement, mais aucun de vous ou de vos deux enfants chéris n'ont aucune difficultés à me tuer ou n'importe quel autre être humain émotionnellement. ''

Après avoir donné mon point de vue, j'ai quitté la pièce. Lorsque je suis entrée dans la salle de séjour, j'ai trouvé Peter, Charlotte et Jasper qui me regardaient, leurs expressions illisibles.

'' - Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous pensez que je suis trop sévère ? ''

'' - Non. ''

Ils ont tous répondu en même temps, ce qui est en fait, un peu effrayant. Jasper s'est levé et s'est dirigé vers moi. J'ai vu ce sourire agaçant de nouveau sur le visage de Peter pour combien, la 300ème fois aujourd'hui ?

'' - Bella, tu as le droit d'être en colère, ils t'ont trahi. Putain, **je **t'ai trahi en m'attaquant à toi, quelque chose pour lequel tu ne sauras jamais à quel point je suis désolé. C'est ce que tu dois faire pour guérir, c'est de cette façon que tu apprendras à leur faire confiance de nouveau. En disant à Carlisle et Esmé _exactement _comment tu te sens en ce moment est un grand pas pour toi. ''

Je n'ai pas pu arrêter le petit sourire qui est apparu sur mes lèvres.

'' - Alors Bella, qu'y a-t-il d'amusant à faire dans cette petite ville perdue qui est la tienne ? ''

Peter rebondissait pratiquement sur son siège à l'idée de s'amuser. C'est dommage.

'' - Vraiment rien. ''

À présent, il me donnait l'impression que j'avais battu son chien avant de jeter la pauvre chose sur le dos et ça, sans faire beaucoup d'efforts, d'après les regards qu'il me lançait. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il faisait vraiment des efforts pour faire ça ? Je me suis tournée vers Jasper, qui s'est contenté de hausser les épaules.

'' - Tu veux dire qu'il n'y a _rien ?_ ''

J'ai simplement secoué la tête jusqu'à ce qu'il me vienne soudainement une idée malicieuse. Jasper m'a regardé les sourcils froncés. Il est très mignon quand il fait ça. Qu'est-ce… ? Arrête ça. Tu ne peux pas avoir Jasper. Premièrement, tu viens de te faire plaquer par son frère ou, en ce qui concerne Jasper, son ex-frère et deuxièmement, il est avec cette salope de menteuse manipulatrice et lâcheuse d'ex meilleure amie. Quoiqu'il pourrait trouver mieux.

'' - Bella ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? ''

Je me suis secouée mentalement pour revenir à la réalité.

'' - Ouais, désolée, j'ai zoné quelques instants. Quoi qu'il en soit… Peter ? ''

Je me suis tournée vers lui et il m'a regardé brusquement avec curiosité.

'' - Souhaiterais-tu m'aider à enseigner à un chiot ennuyeux quelques trucs ? Ou plutôt a un idiot hormonal que quand une femme dit non, ça signifie vraiment _non_. ''

Pendant que Peter et Charlotte serraient les mâchoires, Jasper avait l'air d'être épuisé, ou du moins, aussi épuisé qu'un vampire peut l'être.

'' - Tu veux dire que Newton refuse toujours de comprendre le message ? ''

J'ai secoué la tête. Peter et Charlotte avaient toujours l'air d'être en colère. Jasper leur a donc expliqué rapidement le problème.

'' - Il y a un idiot du nom de Mike Newton au lycée de Forks. Il poursuit Bella depuis son arrivée et passe pratiquement son temps, tous les jours de la semaine à lui demander de sortir avec lui dès qu'elle passe devant ses yeux. Combien de fois lui as-tu dit non, Bella ? ''

Le ton badin à la fin de l'histoire m'agaçait un peu.

'' - J'ai perdu le compte après les cent premières fois et, soit dit en passant, combien de fois Lauren et Jessica t'ont présenté leurs _biens ? _''

Peter sourit à présent comme un fou. Le sourire de Charlotte est un peu moins effrayant.

'' - Raconte-nous ça maintenant. ''

Jasper me regardait avec de grands yeux.

'' - Ne leur dit pas, s'il te plaît. ''

J'ai eu un sourire en coin.

'' - Je n'ai pas besoin de te raconter quoi que ce soit. Il y a des chances que tu le vois par toi-même, tôt ou tard. Diable, Peter risque même de te rejoindre sur la liste des hommes que ces deux-là souhaitent baiser. ''

C'est maintenant Peter qui a l'air d'être un peu énervé par l'idée.

'' - De plus… '' Je regarde durement Jasper avant de retourner mon attention vers Peter et Charlotte.

'' - Je suis sûre que vous avez tous les deux des histoires d'humiliation meilleures que les miennes. ''

À présent Peter et Charlotte sont à égalité avec leur sourire effrayant.

'' - Je savais que je t'aimerais, Bella, tellement en fait, que je vais te raconter des histoires sur mon cher époux et compagnon ici présent. ''

Les deux vampires avaient l'air maintenant terrifiés. Il semble que Charlotte connaisse tous leurs sales petits secrets.

'' - Dis-moi, bébé, pourquoi n'irions-nous pas chasser tous les deux ? ''

Il ne lui a pas laissé le temps de répondre, au lieu de ça, Peter a simplement pris Charlotte dans ses bras et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Toutefois, quand il a ouvert la porte, il a trouvé…

'' - Alice ? ''

Pourquoi Jasper a-t-il _grondé _son nom ?

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	14. Chapitre 14

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre :'' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre quatorze : Alice **

**POV Bella **

Elle était là, celle qui se prétendait ma meilleure amie et d'après son regard sur les événements, Alice semblait penser qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal. Quand elle a regardé Peter et Charlotte cependant, son regard s'est durci, ce qui m'a fait chier. Jasper semblait être plutôt furieux, vu le regard sur son visage, mais il était difficile de dire si c'était à cause d'elle ou de ceux qui l'entouraient.

'' - Alice, ça faisait longtemps que nous ne nous étions pas vu. ''

Alice eut ce sourire agaçant en entendant la voix de Jasper.

'' - Jazzy, tu m'as manqué. ''

Charlotte a raillé.

'' - Il t'a manqué, pourtant tu t'es débrouillée pour oublier qu'il existait. C'est une idée intéressante. ''

Je me suis tournée vers Charlotte.

'' - C'est drôle, je trouvais que c'était assez courant, moi. ''

'' - BELLA ! ''

Mon corps s'est tendu dès que j'ai senti son corps de marbre me faire un câlin. J'ai été inondé d'un brusque sentiment de haine qui a traversé mon corps de part en part.

'' - Éloignes-toi de moi. ''

Le corps d'Alice s'est lui-même crispé et elle a reculé. La confusion, le mal et la blessure apparaissant dans sa moue de merde.

'' - Bella, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ''

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Je me suis tourné vers Jasper qui avait l'air de se sentir tout aussi choqué que moi.

'' - Est-elle sérieuse ? ''

'' - Il semblerait que oui. ''

Jasper paraissait plutôt en colère.

'' - Jazzy… ''

Elle a été interrompu par le grognement de colère de Charlotte. En regardant autour de moi, j'ai vu un vampire sur le seuil de la porte, un vampire avec des yeux rouges. Les yeux de Jasper disaient qu'il allait lui arracher la tête avant qu'il n'arrive en face de moi. Il s'accroupit, prêt à frapper.

'' - Putain, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi, Alice ? Demetri ! ''

_Demetri ? Qui diable est Demetri ? _

'' - Oh, tu es stupide Jazzy, Demetri ne vas pas faire de mal à Bella. ''

Mes yeux se sont écarquillés. Était-elle sérieusement en train de jouer à la putain de roulette russe avec _moi_ ?

'' - Vraiment ? C'est un _Volturi_, Alice. Comment peux-tu être aussi stupide ? ''

Un Volturi !

'' - Bonjour Cullen. Humaine. ''

Humaine ! J'ai plissé mes yeux sur ce connard arrogant et il n'a manqué à l'attention de personne qu'Alice ne l'avait pas corrigé.

'' - Hé, abruti, mon nom est Bella et la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié tous les vampires dans cette salle ont été autrefois humain eux aussi. ''

J'ai vu les sourires de Peter et Charlotte, Alice cependant, avait l'air moins impressionnée par mon courage.

'' - Bella, tu ne devrais vraiment pas parler de cette façon à un vampire de la garde royale. ''

Hé bien, on dirait qu'elle a fait son choix désormais, n'est-ce pas ? Demetri s'est déplacé et est entrée dans l'appartement. Ça a semblé hérisser encore plus Jasper.

'' - Je ne me souviens pas de t'avoir invité à entrer. ''

Demetri a simplement souri.

'' - Hé bien, vous avez un humain qui sait à notre propos et il y a des règles. ''

Jasper avait brusquement Demetri épinglé contre le mur et Peter et Charlotte étaient en face de moi. Enfin Esmé, Carlisle et d'Irina , _où diable étaient-ils tous passés ?_ sont apparus. Ils sont venus tous les trois se mettre en face de moi. Alice a été choquée tandis que Jasper avait l'air d'un animal sauvage avec sa lèvre relevée et en montrant ses dents. Demetri avait l'air terrifié.

'' - Tu ferais mieux de ne pas la menacer Demetri. C'est du suicide de mettre en rogne le Dieu de la guerre. Tu dois sûrement savoir ça. ''

Dieu de la guerre ?

'' - Déclarer un fait n'est pas une menace Jasper. ''

Peter a ensuite pris la parole.

'' - C'est le Major Whitlock pour toi, traqueur. ''

Demetri a fait un geste que tout le monde a trouvé stupide. Plus stupide que de me menacer on dirait, il ricana au visage de Jasper.

'' - Tu te plies en quatre pour _un animal de compagnie humain_. ''

J'ai grimacé en me souvenant de la façon dont le petit Eddie m'a fait me sentir quand il m'a abandonné dans la forêt .

'' - Ferme ta gueule. ''

Demetri ne semblait pas être sur la même longueur d'onde et je lui ai soudainement demandé.

'' - Pourquoi même es-tu là ? C'est un peu loin de vos… _Maîtres, _c'est ça ? ''

Et il m'appelle un animal de compagnie, qu'est-ce qu'il est ce mec ? Je parie qu'il lèche les bottes royales pour qu'elles soient propres.

'' - Oui, c'est vrai, mais je suis le compagnon d'Alice et ce qu'elle veut, elle l'obtient. ''

QUOI !

'' - Désolé de faire éclater ta bulle dès maintenant Demetri, mais Alice n'a pas de compagnon, elle a des jouets et s'amuse avec eux. ''

Quelles conneries a-t-elle racontées maintenant ? Alice grogna.

'' - Il est mon compagnon, je l'ai vu. ''

Jasper a ensuite pris la parole.

'' - Exactement de la même manière que tu avais _vu _que _j_'étais ton compagnon. Quel est le problème Alice ? Tu es furieuse que j'aie trouvé ma vraie compagne et tu espères utiliser la jalousie pour me faire revenir vers toi ? Ou n'es-tu rien de plus qu'une putain ? ''

Jasper a une vraie compagne ? Qui pourrait-elle… non. Mon esprit a passé en revue tout ce qui s'était passé au cours du dernier mois. Jasper a été beaucoup plus protecteur avec moi depuis qu'il était revenu après sa disparition et son comportement bizarre… se pourrait-il ?

'' - Major, je pense qu'elle a compris. ''

Les yeux de Demetri sont passés de Jasper à Peter pour revenir sur moi.

'' - L'humaine ? L'humaine est ta compagne ? ''

La réponse de Jasper a été de claquer la tête de Demetri contre la paroi, faisant un trou en forme de tête dans le mur. Ça m'a semblé être une confirmation suffisante. Mon instinct m'a crié de dire rapidement quelque chose avant que Jasper ne tue quelqu'un qui semblait être effectivement très proche des dirigeants du monde des vampires, bien que je n'en étais pas certaine. Ce que je pense de ce lèche-bottes n'est peut-être qu'une supposition après tout.

'' - Si tu te demandes pourquoi je suis encore humaine, Demetri, c'est qu'il y a un vampire qui veut me nuire, c'est la seule raison. Elle ne se préoccupe pas non plus d'attirer l'attention des humains en venant après moi quand c'est un vampire qui est responsable de la mort de son compagnon. ''

Les yeux de Demetri se sont élargis. Peter et Charlotte ont tous les deux saisi l'occasion de prendre le train en marche.

'' - Le Major nous a tout dit à propos de cette histoire, Demetri. James était un sadique et il a torturé Isabella, tout en l'enregistrant pour son petit plaisir de malade. Imagine ce qui serait arrivé s'il s'était échappé et que la bande vidéo soit tombée entre de mauvaises mains. Nous aurions été exposés. ''

Peter a été rapide et bon.

'' - La seule raison pour laquelle James s'en ait pris à Isabella est parce qu'il s'ennuyait. Il jouait avec le feu pour s'amuser et actuellement Victoria a pour objectif de faire la même chose. Isabella doit rester humaine pour attirer la salope et la tuer. Nous serons plus qu'heureux d'envoyer une boîte avec ses cendres aux frères pour la poser sur leur cheminée. ''

Bravo Charlotte. Alice a raillé tandis que Demetri avait l'air profondément troublé. Intéressant.

'' - Comment puis-je vous aider ? ''

Alice l'a interrompu.

'' - Quoi ! Je suis ta compagne et pas cette emmerdeuse…''

VLAN !

Elle a été coupée par Esmé, oui Esmé qui l'a giflé proprement sur le visage.

'' - Tu es en faute, tout comme le reste d'entre nous, pour avoir mis Bella en danger, Alice Cullen, d'autant plus que tu étais la seule qui l'a obligé à taire notre secret en l'obligeant à venir vers nous et pour quoi ? ''

Charlotte connaissait la réponse à cette question.

'' - Parce qu'elle voulait à la fois Jasper et Demetri pour elle-même. Pour une fois Bella, elle a effectivement dit la vérité, Demetri **est **son compagnon, mais Alice est tout simplement cupide et pense que tout le monde, en particulier les hommes, devrait tomber sur leurs genoux et baiser son cul de salope stupide et geignarde. ''

Jasper a libéré Demetri. Tout le monde pouvait dire que nous étions dans une impasse. Bien que ceux qui n'étaient pas concernés par cette affaire regardaient combien de regards venimeux Esmé donnait à Alice en ce moment.

'' - Tu es prêt à protéger ma compagne. Pourquoi ? ''

'' - Parce que si ça arrive en Italie, tout le monde en payera le prix, y compris ma compagne. Je suis aussi en colère et scandalisé après elle à présent pour sa manipulation flagrante et sa déloyauté envers ceux qui ont pris soin d'elle et l'ont aimé comme une des leurs pendant si longtemps. C'est quelque chose que j'ai toujours respecté chez Carlisle, d'avoir une vraie loyauté sans qu'il ait besoin de recourir à des menaces. D'autre part, un traqueur fera une grande différence pour trouver plus rapidement Victoria avant qu'elle ne porte préjudice à quiconque, mais je suis aussi curieux de savoir pourquoi Irina Denali est présente. ''

Irina grogna.

'' - C'est la faute de cette salope si j'ai perdu mon compagnon, elle m'a menti en me faisant croire que Bella était la responsable. Je veux ma revanche sur celle qui est vraiment coupable de sa mort. ''

Demetri hocha la tête. Jasper a tendu la main à Demetri pour la serrer.

'' - Les Volturi attendent-ils ton retour pour bientôt ? ''

'' - Non, mais je vais bien sûr les informer de ton intention de changer Bella dès que la menace qui pèse sur elle aura été supprimée. Quoique… n'y aurait-il pas un autre moyen de la détruire ? S'ils devaient apparaître soudainement ici, Caïus serait l'un de ceux qui ne seraient pas prêts à entendre les raisons pour lesquelles ta compagne est toujours un être humaine. ''

'' - Je sais et j'aimerais en trouver une, mais ce n'est pas possible… pas encore. Tu travailleras avec Irina, Kate et Tanya quand elles arriveront ici. Assures-toi de prendre ta compagne avec toi pour éviter que Charlotte et Rosalie ne la déchirent membre par membre pour se venger des torts causés à leur sœur. ''

'' - Oh crois-moi, Major, j'ai bien l'intention d'avoir une petite discussion avec ma compagne. En fait, je pense que c'est quelque chose qui devrait être fait immédiatement. _Alice ! _''

Alice a tressailli devant la tonalité de son sifflement. Je ne connaissais rien des relations entre âmes sœurs, mais j'étais sûre comme l'enfer que j'allais parler à Jasper à ce sujet. Alice et Demetri sont partis rapidement et j'ai été surprise que la naine n'ait pas essayé de dire des conneries comme excuses pour se sortir de là. Pendant que tous les autres se dirigeaient dans des directions différentes, j'ai regardé Jasper, perdu dans les sentiments que je ressentais actuellement.

'' - Suis-je ta compagne ? ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	15. Chapitre 15

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre quinze : Confessions **

**POV Jasper **

'' - Suis-je ta compagne ? ''

Merde, je ne voulais pas que ça sorte comme ça en ce putain de foutu moment. Elle n'a pas eu suffisamment de temps… même si ça fait tout de même deux mois. J'ai ressenti l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour cet indigne connard qui cache lâchement son cul. Ce genre d'amour ne va pas simplement disparaître dans les airs et peu importe combien je voudrais que ce soit réel pour montrer à ma compagne à quel point elle mérite d'être aimée, adorée, idolâtrée et non contrôlée, quelque chose dont nous avons tous les deux été victimes. Plus d'une fois en ce qui me concerne, on aurait pu penser que j'avais appris avec Maria, mais noooon. J'ai dû aller et croire encore une autre salope de menteuse pathologique.

'' - Jasper ! ''

Il y avait à présent de l'irritation dans les yeux de Bella.

Tu sais que tu as été effectivement dans la lune pour les cinq dernières minutes ? ''

J'ai fait ça ? Merde, c'est mauvais.

'' - Désolé, mais oui, tu es ma compagne. ''

Il y eut ensuite un silence tendu, me rappelant vivement un genre de bras de fer entre la vie et la mort… non pas que Bella puisse me tuer, je l'espérais du moins, mais qu'elle pouvait toujours demander à Charlotte où Rosalie de le faire… il vaut mieux que je ne le lui mentionne pas et puis, ça ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire.

'' - J'ai besoin de m'asseoir. ''

J'ai regardé Bella quand elle s'est assise dans la causeuse. Dois-je aller la rejoindre ou rester où je suis ? M'asseoir en face d'elle ? Une fois encore, le silence remplit l'air. Je me concentre sur son rythme cardiaque, qui bat toujours à une allure régulière et normale.

'' - Quand… ''

Elle est devenue silencieuse.

'' - Qui a-t-il ? ''

Bella s'est tournée vers moi, le choc étant toujours son émotion dominante.

'' - Quand allais-tu me le dire ? ''

J'ai rejoint Bella sur la causeuse avant de répondre. Je n'étais pas sûr de sa réaction à tout ça une fois le choc passé.

'' - Je voulais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu sois prête à passer sur tout ce qu'a fait cette merde stupide que j'avais l'habitude d'appeler mon frère. ''

Je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux.

'' - Je ne voulais pas que tu te sentes_ obligée_ d'être avec moi à cause de ça. _Si_ tu souhaites être avec moi de cette façon, alors nous le serons, mais nous pouvons aussi être seulement des amis. ''

Elle fronça un peu les sourcils.

'' - Mais ce n'est pas de cette façon que ça fonctionne, n'est-ce pas. ''

'' - Bella… ''

Quand lui ai-je pris la main ? Non pas que je me plaigne bien sûr.

'' - Les vampires _prennent_ un compagnon pour la vie, mais la préoccupation du mâle est le bien-être de l'âme de sa compagne, de ne pas mettre de pression indésirable sur elle. Je ne veux pas te mentir, attendre sera… une torture que je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir faire l'expérience, mais je vais le faire et, plus important, je vais attendre jusqu'à ce que tu te sentes à l'aise pour aller au-delà de l'amitié, si ça arrive. ''

Une fois encore, j'ai attendu. Bella a simplement mis ses pieds sous ses jambes avant de poser sa tête contre ma poitrine. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que j'avais envisagé de voir se produire maintenant, mais actuellement, il n'y avait aucun moyen dans l'enfer pour que je me plaigne. J'ai enroulé mon bras autour de ses épaules,et j'ai tiré Bella un peu plus près de moi avant de me pencher de nouveau sur le dossier de la causeuse.

'' - Simplement pour te le dire, je vais peut-être finir par demander à Charlotte ou à Rosalie de te frapper pour ne pas me l'avoir dit plus tôt. ''

Putain, Charlotte sait ce que signifie frapper, mais là encore, c'est pareil pour Rosalie donc, de toute façon, je suis foutu. Je ne peux rien faire et accepter que ma compagne me punisse à travers ses sœurs. Honnêtement, quand Bella sera un vampire, je n'ai aucune idée si ce sera meilleur ou pire pour chacune des fois où je vais la faire chier.

Oh ça va être l'enfer. Si je commence à me résigner dès à présent, peut-être vais-je obtenir une certaine forme d'acceptation de bonne conduite pour les fois où elle sera bouleversée.

'' - Est-ce pourquoi tu n'es pas en colère ? ''

J'ai fermé les yeux, furieux contre ma grande gueule. C'est ce qui arrive quand tu passes soixante de vie commune avec un vampire qui ne possède pas de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche. Ça a tendance à se répercuter dans toute la maison, en particulier parmi les hommes.

'' - Oui, et la prochaine fois que je vais lui parler, je vais devoir demander à Rosalie un sauf-conduit pour frapper Emmett ou préfères-tu que ce soit une attaque surprise ? ''

Mes yeux se sont brusquement ouverts et un sourire est apparu sur mes lèvres. Putain, ma fille est intelligente.

'' - Une attaque surprise, sans aucun doute, une attaque surprise. ''

Nous sommes retombé dans un silence paisible et je ne me suis jamais senti aussi détendu.

'' - Jasper… ''

'' - Humm. ''

'' - Qui d'autre savait que j'étais ta compagne ? À part Alice ? ''

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent. Ah.

'' - Hé bien… euh… je ne suis pas sûr, mais… je pense… euh… tout le monde. ''

J'ai senti Bella se figer à côté de moi.

'' - Tout le monde ! ''

J'ai senti sa colère s'embraser. Ce n'est pas bon, pas bon du tout.

'' - Bella, seuls Peter et Charlotte l'ont admis devant moi, personne d'autre, alors je n'en suis pas sûr. ''

Bella s'est levée, les yeux plissés, maintenant, parce que le petit Eddie était un connard égoïste et jaloux, je viens à peine de faire connaissance avec elle, ma propre compagne, mais je sais que quand elle est énervé, elle plisse des yeux comme si la lumière du soleil l'aveuglait et que sa mâchoire, si délicate, se serre un peu trop. Ouaip. Je suis un vampire mort qui marche, sans jeu de mots.

'' - C'est pourquoi Peter avait un sourire narquois et me regardait comme ça ? Parce qu'il savait que nous étions des âmes sœurs. ''

J'ai dégluti. Note mentale : Tuer Peter avant que Bella ne _me _tue.

'' - Ou… oui. ''

Bella a ouvert ses yeux à leurs pleines mesures, mais il y avait encore de la colère en eux.

'' - Charlotte, pourrais-tu venir ici, s'il te plaît ? ''

Charlotte était sur le seuil en une seconde.

'' - Que puis-je faire pour toi, soeurette ? ''

'' - Deux choses, être une amie, grande sœur, et gifler Jasper et Peter tous les deux pour moi. Jasper pour ne pas m'avoir dit quelque chose de relativement important, bien qu'il l'ait fait par respect pour mes sentiments et Peter parce que, désolée de le dire, mais quand il ricane en me regardant, j'ai envie de lui arracher les lèvres. ''

Charlotte a souri et la prochaine chose que j'ai senti, c'est ma tête être poussée en avant et rebondir sur cette foutue table à café. J'ai senti un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles et une putain de douleur à l'arrière de la tête.

'' - NOM DE DIEU, FEMME ! ''

'' - Ce sont les ordres de ma petites sœur, Major. Excuse-moi. ''

J'ai levé la tête pour regarder Bella d'un air penaud.

L'écho d'une autre gifle emplit l'air suivi par…

'' - SEIGNEUR CHAR, C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? ''

Moi seul ai entendu la réponse de Char.

'' - C'est de la part de ma petite sœur, mon cher mari ennuyeux et remuant, pour lui avoir créé des problèmes. ''

'' - Ah. ''

'' - DÉSOLÉ PÉTALE ! ''

Pétale ? Bella leva un sourcil, l'air aussi perdu que moi.

'' - Tu veux bien m'expliquer le don de Peter, il semble être un véritable emmerdeur pour tout le monde, _sauf_ pour lui.

Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire, ce qui était assez gênant.

'' - Je ne connais pas vraiment les spécificités de son don, il semble tout simplement _savoir _des choses. Tu as aussi raison, c'est un véritable emmerdeur. ''

Un petit grognement est sorti d'elle. Hé bien, je suis vraiment dans la merde à présent si elle ne rit même pas quand je dis quelque chose. Bella poussa un soupir avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi de nouveau. Très peu de temps après, nous étions revenus à la position confortable dans laquelle nous étions dix minutes plus tôt, mais je sentais à quel point Bella se sentait complètement dépassée en ce moment.

'' - Veux-tu sortir d'ici pendant quelque temps ? ''

Bella m'a regardé, les yeux vacillants.

'' - Tu lis dans mon esprit. ''

Vingt minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les deux dans ma Jaguar en direction de Port Angeles pour aller voir un film en espérant échapper à la folie ambiante, même si ce n'est que pour quelques heures.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	16. Chapitre 16

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à EclecticKnight88, elle est parue sous le titre :'' I breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est la ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre seize : Premier rendez-vous **

**POV Bella **

Vingt minutes plus tard, alors que nous étions dans la file d'attente du cinéma, une pensée curieuse m'a traversé l'esprit. Celle-ci étant que, lorsque j'étais avec Edward, ni lui, ni Alice ne m'auraient dit où nous allions, faisant de _ce_ simple trajet pour aller voir un putain de film, un secret, même s'ils savaient que je détestais les surprises. Et pourquoi ? Parce que je devais avoir plus d'expériences _humaines_. Quelles conneries. Sans parler du fait qu'Alice m'aurait habillé comme une pute, avec un haut décolleté et Dieu sait quoi d'autre, sachant parfaitement que je ne me sentirais pas complètement à l'aise. Et pourquoi ? Parce que c'était ce que _voulait_ _Edward_. Il n'était jamais question de savoir ce que **moi**, je voulais, comme… voyons… une putain de fête d'anniversaire par exemple.

Mes émotions inquiétaient manifestement Jasper et, tandis qu'il me prenait la main, j'ai senti des vagues de calmes passer à travers moi. J'ai senti ses lèvres effleurer mon oreille avec une touche légère comme une plume.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui t'a mis tellement en colère, chérie ? ''

'' - Désolée, seulement une pensée errante au sujet d'un couple de manipulateurs. ''

Jasper m'embrassa sur la tempe.

'' - Nous allons voir la comédie ? ''

'' - Certainement. ''

Quand nous avons finalement atteint le guichet, Jasper a acheté deux billets pour aller voir « Mon beau-père et nous ». Cinq minutes après nous étions tous les deux assis dans la dernière rangée de la salle avec du pop-corn et du soda, pour attendre le début du film. Alors que je commençais tout juste à me détendre j'ai entendu…

'' - OH MON DIEU ! C'EST BELLA ET JASPER ! ''

Nous avons entendu tout le monde autour de nous pousser des chut énervés! Je me suis tournée vers Jasper qui avait l'air aussi ennuyés que tous les autres autour de nous. Pourquoi ? Parce que cette grande gueule de Jessica Stanley était là. Oh joie !

J'ai parlé tellement bas que seul Jasper pouvait m'entendre.

'' - Jasper, s'il te plaît, dis-moi que j'entends des voix. ''

'' - Je crains que non ma chérie. ''

'' - Merde. ''

J'ai parcouru la salle des yeux et j'ai vu, non seulement Jessica, mais Mike Newton, Tyler Crowley et Lauren Mallory. Ouais, le plaisir était sans fin.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici avec _lui_ ? ''

J'ai senti Jasper se raidir près de moi et j'ai posé ma main sur son avant-bras.

'' -Ça s'appelle regarder un film, Lauren. Que crois-tu que nous faisons ? Une orgie ? ''

Ils ont rougis tous les quatre alors que Jasper essayait d'utiliser l'ensemble de sa volonté pour _ne pas_ rire. Les personnes proches de nous et qui m'avaient néanmoins entendu ont tous éclatés de rire. Ils se sont tous les quatre éloignés rapidement pour se trouver des places.

'' - VOUS AVEZ PROFITÉ DU SPECTACLE ? ''

Ceux qui avaient entendu ma précédente déclaration ont éclaté de rire et Jasper s'est joint à eux ainsi que moi-même.

'' -Emmettt, Rosalie, Charlotte et Peter vont être fiers de toi. ''

J'ai souri à Jasper avant de retourner mon attention sur le film.

Deux heures après, Jasper et moi avons quitté la salle de cinéma, main dans la main. Mon humeur s'était considérablement améliorée à ce moment là, après avoir regardé Ben Stiller se faire botter le cul par Robert de Niro. Alors que nous marchions tranquillement dans la rue pour retourner à l'endroit où Jasper avait garé sa Jaguar, notre tranquillité a été bouleversée par le bruit du grondement de mon estomac affamé. J'ai senti la rougeur familière se répandre sur mes joues.

'' - Désolée. ''

Jasper a ri.

'' - Viens, chérie, tu veux une pizza ? ''

'' - Mmm, ça me semble parfait. ''

En souriant l'un à l'autre, nous sommes allés au plus proche endroit pour obtenir une pizza, qui était en fait l'unique pizzeria pour les villes de Forks et de port Angeles.

Nous nous sommes assis dans un box à l'arrière du restaurant et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire des comparaisons entre Jasper et Edward. Jasper, par exemple, ne faisait pas passer un banal déplacement pour aller au cinéma pour une connerie de secret. Il ne m'avait pas emmené dans quelque restaurant chic de merde et ne m'avait pas fait porter des trucs dans lesquels je ne me serait pas sentie à l'aise.

Seigneur, je vais donc travailler là-dessus et me le répéter en esprit. J'ai senti Jasper prendre ma main, capturant mon attention de manière efficace. J'ai levé les yeux vers lui et j'ai vu un regard serein sur son beau visage.

Avais-je le droit de dire qu'il était beau ? Après tout, il était encore _légalement _marié à cette salope sournoise et manipulatrice.

'' - Tes émotions sont partout. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ? ''

'' - Désolée. C'est réellement mauvais, mais… ''

'' - Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de faire des comparaisons entre moi et le connard ? ''

J'ai souri en coin.

'' - Désolée. ''

Jasper me serra la main en douceur, juste ce qu'il fallait.

'' - Tout va bien. N'importe qui ferait la même chose, c'est quelque chose qui est tout à fait normal .''

'' - C'est la nature humaine ou fondamentale ? ''

Jasper eut son sourire sexy.

'' - Les deux. C'est quelque chose qui t'arrivera lorsque tu deviendras comme moi. Je suis gagnant. ''

J'ai ri librement pour la première fois cette nuit-là.

'' - Oui, puisque tout va dans ta direction. ''

Alors que nous nous regardions en souriant, j'ai senti quelque chose remuer dans le creux de mon estomac. Des papillons, de chaleureux papillons voletaient dans mon estomac. Mon rythme cardiaque a augmenté, ma peau s'est mise à bourdonner à chacun de ses touchers, semblant devenir de plus en plus vivante, me donnant l'impression d'être dans un incendie.

'' - Jasper… ''

Quand nous étions rapprochés ? Son parfum unique aux senteurs du sud commençait à brouiller mon esprit. Ses yeux se sont posés sur mes lèvres avant de revenir sur mes yeux.

'' - Nous n'avons pas à… ''

'' - Je sais. ''

Nos lèvres n'étaient même pas à un centimètre quand…

'' BELLA ! OH MON DIEU ! ''

Nous avons tous les deux reculés en sursautant aux cris de cette putain de Jessica Stanley hurlant comme un putois du sommet de ses poumons. Lauren Mallory souriait juste à côté d'elle, tandis que Mike et Tyler avaient l'air plutôt ennuyés. C'était assez drôle parce que c'était ce que je ressentais.

Lauren et Jessica s'approchèrent d'un air désinvolte, en essayant aussi d'être séduisantes, les garçons cependant, semblaient prêts à taper du pied.

'' - Ça ne vous dérange pas tous les deux si nous nous joignons à vous ? ''

Jasper semble contrarié de que je ressentais, mais plus gênant encore, elles ont toutes les deux pris un siège avant que l'un de nous ne puisse répondre.

'' - Alors Bella, tu sembles t'être complètement remise d'Eddie, c'est rapide. ''

Nous nous sommes tendus aux paroles de Lauren. Ses yeux se sont ensuite élargis de joie.

'' - Ou aviez-vous une aventure derrière son dos et celui d'Alice ? J'ai toujours su que tu étais une complète salope. ''

Jasper n'a pas pu s'empêcher de gronder.

'' - Hé bien, n'es-tu pas hypocrite Lauren. Combien de gars à l'école et à Port Angeles as-tu baisés ? Tout le monde a arrêté de compter après le trentième. ''

Jasper a posé une main sur mon genou pour tenter de me calmer. Lauren est devenue rouge brique.

'' JASPER ! MON AMI ! ''

Nous nous sommes retournés tous les six pour voir Peter et Charlotte venir vers nous. J'ai soudainement eu une envie folle de rire. Était-ce moi ou Jasper projetait-il ses émotions ? De toute façon, j'ai eu le sentiment que ça allait devenir très intéressant.

De toute façon, il s'agissait certainement d'un premier rendez-vous.

Était-ce un rendez-vous ?

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	17. Chapitre 17

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes .**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-sept : Rencontrer et interroger les humains. **

**POV Peter **

Mon pouvoir se faisait de nouveau sentir, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un allait interrompre la journée du Major, mais pas son rendez-vous avec Isabella. Ça ne doit pas arriver, ils méritent tous les deux ce qui leurs arrivent et j'en ai fait ma mission personnelle de m'assurer que rien ni personne ne baise cette affaire. Esmé, Carlisle et Irina attendent dehors que le reste de la « famille » de l'immortelle salope se présente.

'' CHAR ! ''

Charlotte apparaît devant moi rapidement.

'' - Qu'y a-t-il, bébé ? ''

Un sourire mauvais vient sur mes lèvres.

'' - Oh non, que fais-tu ? ''

'' - As-tu envie d'avoir un autre genre de repas ? ''

Ses yeux brillent de joie. ''

À notre arrivée au restaurant, nos lentilles de contact colorés en place, nous avons constaté que le Major et Isabella avaient eu bien sûr, leur « non-rencard » interrompu. Actuellement, étant un vampire me permet d'entendre_ un grand nombre_ de choses, comme par exemple la salope de la ville, cette traînée insultant une des femmes les plus respectables qu'elle n'aura jamais le plaisir de rencontrer. Je sens ma rusée compagne se crisper en entendant la voix geignarde de la salope. Avant longtemps, elle se met à grogner et je ne suis pas loin d'en faire autant quand j'entends cette pute refaite en plastique insinuer que Jasper et Isabella ont été infidèles à leurs « partenaires ». Et puis quoi encore ? Est-ce que tous les lutins que je vais voir dans ce foutu monde sont tous aussi rebutants ? Qu'est-ce que le Major va faire quand il va apprendre ce que j'ai découvert ?

Il vaut mieux que je n'y pense pas maintenant, il n'est peut-être pas un télépathe, mais le mec est plus tranchant qu'un sabre japonais.

'' - Puis-je manger cette garce ce soir ? ''

C'est tentant, très, _très_ tentant.

'' - Non, désolé bébé, ce n'est pas possible, en plus de la quantité de plastique, de médicaments et de MST qui se trouvent dans son système, elle aurait un goût atroce. Ça te rendrait malade pour le reste de l'éternité. ''

'' - C'est une bonne raison, donc nous ne pouvons pas grignoter ces deux-là… mais ne pourrions-nous pas les torturer ? ''

'' - Maintenant, nous nous comprenons. ''

J'ai posé mon bras autour de son épaule et nous sommes entrés dans le restaurant en nous dirigeants directement vers nos amis.

Nous avançons vers Jasper et Isabella alors que la spectaculaire question insultante touche à sa fin. Je décide qu'il est temps d'annoncer notre arrivée.

'' - JASPER ! MON AMI ! ''

Je vois que Jasper et Isabella sont tous les deux prêts à éclater de rires. Les quatre intrus cependant… est-ce que cette petite merde lorgne _ma compagne ? _

'' - Salut, je suis, comme qui dirait, Jessica . ''

Sérieusement ?

'' - Je suis Charlotte et c'est _mon mari_ Peter. ''

La mine renfrognée des deux ennuyeuses pouffiasses n'est pas passée inaperçue de Jasper, Isabella, Char et moi-même. La petite merde qui avait baisé des yeux ma compagne a balbutié en présentant sa maudite personne.

'' - S... salut… je suis...M... Mike. ''

Ne le tue pas Peter. Tu ne dois pas le tuer.

'' - Voudrais-tu arrêter de baver sur ma femme, jeune homme. ''

Le jeune Mikey déglutit. Isabella s'est chargée d'alléger l'atmosphère de plus en plus tendue.

'' - Pourquoi ne vous joignez-vous pas à nous tous les deux ? ''

Nous nous sommes tous les deux assis à côté d'Isabella en souriant méchamment. Si les quatre connards pensaient que ce qu'ils faisaient était un interrogatoire serré, hé bien, ils allaient être rapidement détrompés. Mon génie diabolique de femme a commencé à les passer sur le grill avec brio.

'' - Alors, de quoi étiez-vous tous en train de parler ? ''

Comme prévu, ils sont devenus tous les quatre mal à l'aise. Il n'y avait seulement que mon ami Jazz et Isabella qui savaient que nous avions déjà entendu ce qui avait été dit, encore que je pouvais dire d'après l'attitude de Jasper qu'il tentait désespérément de ne pas rire.

'' - Nous étions seulement en train de dire combien c'était génial de voir que Bella avait fait son deuil d'Edward. ''

La chanson enfantine « Menteur, menteur, tu n'es qu'un sale menteur » s'est mise à jouer dans ma tête. J'étais assez fier de moi-même pour le niveau de retenue que je montrais en ne la chantant pas à haute voix. Bien sûr, ma Char a démontré une fois encore pourquoi personne ne devrait jamais essayer de sous-estimer son intelligence. Elle n'a pas tardé à mordre.

'' - Vraiment, hein, c'est intéressant. La rumeur autour de la ville dit que vous étiez toutes les deux furieuses que ce connard imbécile d'Eddie vous ignorait malgré le fait que vous lui jetiez vos faux seins au visage. Il est clair que j'ai été mal informée. ''

Char a terminé la chose entière avec un sourire pas si innocent que ça.

'' - Oh et sans oublier de parler des rumeurs se répandant dans la ville au sujet de mon amie Bella, ici présente. ''

À ce stade, salope 1 et salope 2 étaient devenues plutôt pâles. Leurs instincts de survie commençaient à s'emballer.

'' -Mes respects, Char, je t'aime également chérie. ''

J'ai à présent un problème. Ça s'appelle le respect de la vie privé, si vous comprenez ma pensée, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, hé bien, d'après le regard dans les yeux de Jasper, je ne suis pas le seul qui soit d'accord avec cette putain d'affirmation. Le jeune Mikey s'est raclé la gorge, ouais, je sais dans quelle voie son esprit est en train de descendre.

'' - Euh, alors… qu'as-tu pensé du film Bells ? ''

Bells ? BELLS ? J'ai vu Bella se crisper un peu, est-ce que c'est quelque chose qu'elle fait inconsciemment ? Je sais qu'elle déteste les manières du jeune Mikey qui ne semble pas comprendre qu'elle n'est pas intéressée.

'' - Ouais, c'était drôle. ''

Brusquement, la serveuse est arrivée avec la nourriture d'Isabella et nous a ensuite regardé, Jasper et moi, l'un après l'autre plusieurs fois.

'' - Puis-je _vous_ apporter quelque chose, messieurs ? ''

Isabella et Char se sont tendues toutes les deux, cette fois, la tension d'Isabella était beaucoup plus évidente, même pour des yeux humains qui ne pouvaient pas l'ignorer. Jasper a pris le contrôle de la situation avant que ses camarades présents ne mettent la serveuse en lambeaux.

'' - Non merci, je n'ai besoin de rien. ''

'' - Moi non plus. ''

'' - Si cette salope ne s'en va pas, je vais lui arracher son gros cul pour le donner comme nourriture aux cochons. ''

Il n'y a que Jasper et moi qui avons entendu ce que Char a dit. Ma Char a un côté jaloux au-dessus de la moyenne en elle, ce qui m'arrange bien parce que moi aussi je suis comme ça. Quand Isabella a commencé à manger, la serveuse est repartie déçue. Je me suis penché sur ma chaise et j'ai lancé un regard furieux à Mikey qui la regardait manger. N'est-ce pas ce que le petit Eddie avait l'habitude de faire ? Jasper semble sentir quelque chose venant d'elle.

'' - C'est impoli de regarder quelqu'un manger, Newton. ''

Newton, comme je sais maintenant qu'il s'appelle, rougit et baissa la tête alors que le gamin à côté de lui continuait à la regarder, mais je ne connais pas son nom. Tout ce que je vois, c'est qu'il regarde Isabella d'un peu trop près lui aussi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle est pour eux ? Un morceau de viande ? Ouais, ouais, je sais, ne pas les tuer.

'' - C'est la même chose pour toi, Crowley. ''

Crowley lança un regard furieux à Jasper. C'est une putain de mauvaise idée. Personne, et je dis bien personne, ne fusille Jasper du regard sans en éprouver de conséquences par la suite. Hé bien, à l'exception d'une certaine jolie humaine assise à côté de lui, surtout si elle est la véritable partenaire de cet homme-là.

Une des deux saletés s'éclaircit la gorge avant de tenter de draguer Jasper, sans parler de moi-même.

'' - Alors… ''

Elle essayait d'attirer l'attention en quelque sorte.

'' - Comment vous connaissez-vous les uns les autres ? ''

J'étais sur le point de répondre quand…

'' - Aïe, tu m'as donné un coup de pied ! ''

La stupide salope était furieuse après Isabella.

'' - Désolée ( non, elle ne l'est pas ), j'ai eu un spasme musculaire. ''

Pas un seul d'entre nous ne l'a cru à l'exception des versions féminines de l'andouille et de l'abruti.

'' - Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'arrives pas à marcher sur des surfaces planes. '' Lança-t-elle ensuite dans un souffle.

'' - Putain de stupide catin. Je me demande si elle a baisé tous les Cullen et les mecs de la Push comme le dit Alice. ''

J'ai dû prendre la main de Char qui était posée sur sa cuisse pour éviter qu'elle ne perde complètement son sang-froid après ce commentaire. Pendant que Char essayait de se contrôler avec mon aide, j'ai senti une autre poussée de mon pouvoir à nouveau. Le Major est sur le point de sortir pour jouer. Putain, nous ne pouvons pas laisser le Major massacrer tout le monde sur place. Les Volturi nous tomberaient dessus comme une nuée de morpions sur une salope, exactement comme sur l'andouille et l'abruti.

Heureusement, Bella l'a aussi senti et, quoi qu'elle ait fait putain, ça a calmé Jasper plus rapidement que je ne l'aurai jamais cru possible.

'' - Nous avons terminé ici donc… ''

Jasper a sauté, littéralement, hors de son siège pour payer la facture, alors que Char, Isabella et moi avions compris la raison pour laquelle l'andouille et l'abruti avaient décidé de sortir toutes les conneries qui traversaient leurs esprits.

'' -Wouah, Bella, pas même Jasper ne peut rester avec ton cul sans valeur. Je me demande combien de temps il va tenir avant de te remplacer. ''

Et juste comme ça, comme un interrupteur, la lumière qui était dans les yeux d'Isabella a disparue instantanément. C'est quelque chose qu'a dit cette imbécile de salope a fait ça et Jasper va la tuer, c'est certain. Char cependant, l'a aussi frappé, pas littéralement, Dieu merci, parce que c'est une sacrée employée pour le nettoyage, mais mon bébé a sauté à la gorge de la salope.

'' - Dit celle qui refile une MST à chaque homme qu'elle baise. ''

J'ai éclaté de rire, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Isabella a légèrement serré les lèvres mais a eu un petit sourire.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chérie ? ''

Mon rire est mort dans ma gorge. Je savais que Jasper avait tout entendu et au son de sa voix, je savais qu'il se battait actuellement bec et ongles pour garder son cul sous contrôle.

'' - Je suis seulement fatiguée. ''

Après ça, Jasper lui a tendu la main, qu'Isabella a prise. Char et moi-même nous sommes aussi levés, laissant derrière nous les crétins, aucun d'eux ne sachant à quel point ils avaient de la chance de continuer à respirer à cet instant.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	18. Chapitre 18

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre: '' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-huit : Colère. **

**POV Jasper **

Si quelqu'un, même Peter, m'avait dit en septembre qu'Alice allait trahir Bella à tous les niveaux, hé bien, je me serais tenu les côtes dans une crise de fous rires. J'imagine que beaucoup de choses peuvent changer en un peu moins de quatre mois. Décembre approche à grands pas et mon attention a été attirée, à travers les bavardages des deux salopes, qu'Alice à elle seule, essayait de détruire la réputation de Bella dans cette ville, ce qui, à son tour, _allait_ bouleverser Charlie, ce qui allait directement faire chier Bella. Par conséquent, ça allait_ réellement_ me faire chier.

En retournant au manoir pour en découdre avec Alice, je me demandais brièvement si ça ne serait pas une bonne idée de ramener Bella chez elle. Au moins, avec Bella ici, je savais qu'elle m'empêcherait de déchirer la salope de voyante en morceaux et de danser comme un maniaque autour de ses membres brûlants. Ouais, ouais, je sais, ce sont de sombres émotions de merde, mais putain, je suis vraiment proche de perdre complètement mon contrôle, mais pouvez-vous m' en tenir rigueur de devenir sadiquement créatif quand cette salope manipulatrice intéressée de lutin à deux faces est concernée ? Je ne crois pas.

J'ai éclaté à travers la porte de la maison Cullen où j'ai trouvé tout le monde à l'intérieur sauf Peter, Charlotte et Bella. Chacun d'eux a sursauté quand j'ai arraché la porte d'entrée et l'ai sorti de ses gonds.

'' - Jasper ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, fils ? ''

J'ai repéré Alice. Je savais qu'il y avait de forte chance pour que je projettais mes sentiments, mais je ne pouvais vraiment pas trouver en moi-même de quoi arrêter cette merde.

'' - Elle n'était rien de plus que ton _putain_ de jouet, n'est-ce pas ? ''

Eleazar s'avança, mais il savait qu'il ne devait pas se rapprocher complètement de moi.

'' - Jasper, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? ''

Alice a ricané en me regardant, me donnant l'impression que mon flux sanguin inexistant était en ébullition.

'' - Bien sûr qu'elle l'était, Jasper. Quelle autre raison aurais-je eu d'avoir un être humain pathétique aussi laide que _Bella _? Tu sais, parfois je me demande jusqu'à quel point elle serait devenue hystérique si le jeune Eddie avait été en retard et si ces hommes l'avaient baisée de toutes les manières possibles comme ils le voulaient. ''

Des hoquets ont éclaté et de furieux grognements ont percé l'air, mais cela n'avait plus d'importance qu'elle soit accouplée à un membre des Volturi ou pas, cela ne m'intéressait pas. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'elle avait menti. Je pouvais le sentir, hé bien, la partie où elle a dit qu'elle aurait voulu que Bella se fasse violer par ces putains de malades était un mensonge. Elle n'était pas aussi cruelle, mais putain, elle était désespérément jalouse alors elle essayait de nous tenir à l'écart, Bella et moi. Ça lui ferait plaisir de nous voir malheureux tous les deux. Alice sait aussi que Rosalie l'aurait détruite en moins d'une seconde pour avoir dit quelque chose comme ça. Bordel, Rosalie pourrait bien le faire quand elle entendra parler de ce commentaire.

'' - Tu n'es pas très doué pour mentir à un empathe, Alice, tu ne crois pas ? ''

J'ai commencé à avancer vers elle, mais j'ai senti quelqu'un envelopper un bras autour de ma taille. Le sourire est revenu sur les lèvres d'Alice.

Demetri.

'' - Non, Jasper. Je veux entendre ce qui s'est passé. ''

Très bien, je préférais son humeur à lui et contrairement à Alice, je sentais la colère de Demetri. Il se sentait également indécis, ce qui signifie qu'elle n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qui allait arriver. Je lui ai alors tout raconté, tout ce que j'avais entendu dans le restaurant, parce que j'avais entendu beaucoup plus de ces deux putes que je ne l'aurais voulu et non pas seulement leur commentaire final. Quand j'ai fini, il y avait beaucoup d'émotions communes venant de tout le monde, sauf d'une. Le choc, la colère, le dégoût, la déception…

Esmé semblait prête à pleurer.

'' - Pourquoi Alice ? Pourquoi as-tu fait quelque chose de si cruelle à ta sœur ? ''

Alice a raillé.

'' - S'il te plaît, ma sœur ? Elle n'a pas eu exactement ce traitement en ce qui la concerne, venant de toi et Carlisle. ''

Carlisle fronça les sourcils en regardant Alice.

'' - Nous l'avons abandonné, Alice. Nous lui avons dit qu'elle était notre fille et nous l'avons quitté sans même lui donner un putain d'au revoir, le respect fonctionne dans les deux sens et nous ne pouvons pas en attendre d'elle alors que _nous_ avons jeté le sien quand nous avons quitté Bella. Sans oublier le fait que nous avons aussi mis de côté la confiance qu'elle nous avait donnée tout aussi rapidement. Je pense, personnellement, que Bella est plutôt clémente avec nous en considérant le danger dans lequel nous l'avons sciemment placée. ''

Hé bien, au moins deux d'entre eux ont grandi. Alice savait qu'elle n'allait pas gagner.

'' - Très bien ! Vous voulez savoir pourquoi ? Je vais vous le dire. Je suis malade à crever de vous voir tous lui lécher le cul et de donner à Bella tout ce qu'elle veut, putain ! ''

Était-elle sérieuse, putain ?

'' - BELLA N'A PAS OBTENU UNE SEULE PUTAIN DE CHOSE QU'ELLE A VOULU PARCE QUE, TOI ET EDWARD, L'EN AVEZ EMPÉCHÉ EN LA FORÇANT À FAIRE VOS CONNERIES ! COMBIEN DE FOIS L'AS-TU TRAINÉ DANS LES MAGASINS, TOUT EN SACHANT QU'ELLE _NE LE VOULAIT PAS_ ? QUE PENSES-TU DU FAIT QUE VOUS L'AVEZ FORCÉ À AVOIR CETTE PUTAIN DE FÊTE QUAND BELLA VOUS AVAIT CLAIREMENT DIT QU'ELLE VOULAIT REÉLLEMENT QU'ON LA LAISSE TRANQUILLE ! PUTAIN ! ET REGARDE CE QUI EST ARRIVÉ, ALICE CULLEN ! CE NÉTAIT TOUJOURS QUE CE QU'EDWARD ET TOI DÉSIRIEZ OBTENIR ET AU DIABLE CE QUE BELLA SOUHAITAIT ! HÉ BIEN ÇA SUFFIT, TU M'ENTENDS ALICE ? ''

Après ça, c'est une Esmé vraiment furieuse qui est sortie de la maison. Carlisle jeta un regard de colère et de déception à celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille et suivit sa femme. Je dois admettre que j'ai été impressionné de voir Esmé perdre son sang-froid de cette façon, mais c'était aussi plutôt rafraîchissant. Alors que le clan Denali avait l'air plutôt mal à l'aise et que Demetri et moi fusillions Alice du regard.

'' - Hé bien, si vous voulez tous nous excuser, je pense que ma compagne et moi avons besoin d'avoir de nouveau _une petite conversation_. Viens Alice. ''

Alice a suivi Demetri hors de la maison en boudant comme une gamine à qui on aurait pris tous ses jouets pour la punir. Je dirais qu'en ce qui la concerne _son jouet_ lui a réellement été enlevé. Ce qui me fait penser…

'' - Je vais devoir demander à Jenks de te faire parvenir les papiers pour ma demande de divorce. ''

Un cri perçant est sorti d'elle avant qu'un grondement menaçant de Demetri ne retentisse, faisant taire l'enfant gâtée d'une manière efficace.

'' - Si vous voulez tous m'excuser, je dois aller retrouver ma compagne. ''

Sur ce, j'ai tourné les talons et je suis parti en ne me souciant même pas s'ils s'en préoccupaient. Dès que je suis sorti, je suis parti en courant à travers la forêt pour retourner directement auprès de Bella. J'ai atteint ma destination en à peine trois minutes. Je peux dire que j'ai battu le record olympique. Charlotte et Peter étaient debout à la lisière de la forêt, surveillant attentivement la maison de Bella, quand je les ai senti, putain de merde, c'était les putains de chiens et je ne parle pas de Lassie, au moins Lassie est utile.

'' - Combien de temps ? ''

'' - Bordel Major, ne nous rends pas responsable de cette merde et pour répondre à ta question, ils ont là depuis 15 minutes. Le chef n'est pas là non plus. ''

Char s'est tournée vers moi.

'' - Les bâtards essayent de dissuader Bella de nous fréquenter. ''

Quel clébard ?

_'' - Jacob, tu ne penses pas que c'est hypocrite ? '' _

_'' - Non, ça ne l'est pas. '' _

C'est donc Jacob, ce gamin minable qui s'est tapé l'incruste au bal de promo. Je suis d'accord avec ma douce là et pas seulement parce qu'elle est ma compagne.

_'' - Vraiment ? Tu cours partout en sautant autour des jambes de tous avec des griffes et des dents pointus, mais pour toi ça n'est __**pas du tout**__ hypocrite, n'est-ce pas ? '' _

J'étais tellement content de constater que le cabot ne se sent pas à l'aise maintenant qu'elle lui a donné tort.

_'' - Je peux te protéger Bella. '' _

_'' - Et Jasper ne peut pas ? Bordel de merde Jacob, si j'ai bien compris, il est le vampire qui est aussi fort que John McLane, tu sais, ton héros. '' _

Hé bien, ce sont quelques bons films. Ah, Emmett va être jaloux qu'il les ait vu.

_'' - Il ne l'est pas. '' _

_'' - Il l'est, en plus je me souviens parfaitement d'une certaine personne rêvant de lui et ce n'était certainement pas moi. '' _

DU CHANTAGE ! J'ai regardé Peter et Charlotte qui souriaient comme des maniaques. Je ne vais pas faire de suppositions sur l'endroit où sont arrivés leurs esprits tordus.

_'' - Tais-toi, mais plus sérieusement Bella, descends seulement à La Push d'accord, je pourrais te protéger contre eux, contre eux tous. '' _

Un grondement a commencé à se construire, me traversant de part en part.

'' - Du calme Major. ''

J'entends ma belle se calmer poussant un soupir.

_'' - Jacob, tu ne peux pas me protéger de tout, donc n'essaye pas. Tout ce qui est censé se produire va arriver. Il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire pour changer cela. '' _

Je me demandais sous mon souffle si le cabot avait compris que Bella parlait de tout ce qui allait lui arriver et pas seulement de Victoria. Apparemment, il l'a fait, parce que j'ai senti sa colère.

_'' - Tu ne vas pas devenir l'un d'entre __**eux **__Bella. Je ne vais pas te le permettre. '' _

_'' - Tu ne vas pas me le __**permettre **__? Va te faire enculer, Jacob, savais-tu qu'il y a une loi ? Moi non plus, mais elle dit que je dois devenir un vampire ou ils vont me tuer ! '' _

_'' - BIEN ! JE PRÉFÈRE TE VOIR MORTE PLUTÖT QUE L'UN D'ENTRE EUX ! '' _

C'était tout ce qu'il fallait, j'ai à peine enregistré que Peter lançait une tempête de jurons, mais c'est tout, j'ai volé devant lui et je suis entré dans la maison. Oups, nous allons avoir besoin de réparer cette fenêtre plutôt rapidement. Jacob et Bella se sont retournés brusquement pour me voir dans la pièce avec un regard meurtrier avant de prendre ma place en face de Bella, tout en remarquant qu'elle a des larmes dans les yeux.

'' - Tu as abusé de l'hospitalité de son accueil, chiot. ''

Tout ce qu'il a fait a été de me fusiller du regard.

'' - C'est Bella qui va décider qui reste et qui part et ça va être toi, dit-le-lui Bella. ''

J'ai senti sa colère à ses mots et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

'' - Tu es UN stupide connard. ''

'' - Tu te fous de moi ? JE NE SUIS PAS TA PROPRIÉTÉ, JACOB ! ET JE NE MENTIONNE PAS LE FAIT QUE TU VIENS DE ME DIRE CLAIREMENT QUE TU VEUX MA PUTAIN DE MORT ! C'EST **MA MAISON **ET LA PERSONNE QUE JE VEUX VOIR LA QUITTER, _C'EST TOI_ ! ''

Jacob eut l'air surpris. Il ne pensait tout de même pas qu'elle voudrait réellement l'avoir auprès d'elle après lui avoir dit ça, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'est certainement pas_ aussi_ bête ? Cependant, ses émotions ont indiqué que _si. _Oui, Jacob, en réalité, était un imbécile.

'' - Je ne vais pas te laisser seule avec lui. Allez viens, Bella, nous allons à La Push. ''

Il a été cloué au sol avant de pouvoir cligner des yeux. Peter et Char sur mes flancs.

'' - N'as-tu pas entendu ce que t'a dit la dame, cabot ? Tu _n'es pas_ son maître. Bella a déjà pris sa décision. Pourquoi ne pas être un gentilhomme et _l'accepter _? ''

La seule raison pour laquelle je ne l'ai pas réduit en lambeaux est Bella. Elle n'aimerait pas ça, mais, de par ses émotions en ce moment, je pense aussi qu'elle pourrait personnellement progresser. Elle ne veut simplement pas bouleverser son père. J'ai senti une main se poser sur mon épaule, quelqu'un qui était soit vraiment courageux, soit incroyablement stupide.

'' - Jasper, ce garçon n'en vaut pas la peine. ''

Eleazar. Hé bien je suppose que travailler avec les Volturi a fait de lui un vampire incroyablement stupide.

'' - Il a bouleversé ma compagne. ''

Les yeux de Jacob se sont élargis.

'' - J'ai cru le comprendre, mais pense à Isabella. Je sais que vous avez un traité avec eux et tu ne pourrais pas la protéger si tu étais contraint de partir pour le meurtre de cet imbécile. ''

J'ai pris une profonde respiration en fermant les yeux, malheureusement, ça signifiait aussi que j'avais dû respirer sa forte odeur de chien mouillé. J'ai ouvert à nouveau les yeux, un peu plus calme et je me suis adressé à Eleazar.

'' - Jacob Black, je te présente à Eleazar Denali, il avait l'habitude de travailler pour notre royauté, faute d'un meilleur terme. Eleazar, donne un petit aperçu au jeune Black que voici, de ce qui arriverait à mon Isabella si jamais ils apprenaient qu'elle a eu vent de notre existence et qu'elle sait tout à notre propos. ''

'' - Certainement, hé bien, Jacob Black, as-tu déjà vu les films de Freddy Kruger? ''

'' - Oui, mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec tout ça ? ''

'' - Putain, de qui ont été inspirés les scènes sanglantes d'après-toi ? Et celles de la saga de Saw ? ''

À présent, Jacob avait l'air bel et bien terrifié. J'ai senti qu'il allait être malade. Il a rapidement reculé avant de monter en flèche à l'étage où tous les vampires dans la maison l'ont entendu vider son estomac. Isabella avait pâli, la peur la submergeant. Je l'ai rapidement pris dans mes bras.

'' - Je ne les laisserai _jamais _s'approcher de toi tant que tu seras humaine, chérie. Je te le jure. ''

'' - En outre… ''

Eleazar et moi allons avoir une petite conversation.

'' - … J'ai également laissé commodément de côté le fait que je bluffais avec Demetri et qu'ils n'oseraient pas faire chier le Dieu de la Guerre parce qu'il pourrait prendre tous ces cons, s'il le voulait. ''

Ça n'a pas beaucoup rassuré Bella. J'ai donc continué à la tenir pendant que Peter se mettait à remplacer la fenêtre que j'avais brisée. J'allais lui demander comment il avait su pour la fenêtre quand je me suis rappelé que c'était Peter et qu'il semble toujours savoir la merde.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	19. Chapitre 19

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre dix-neuf : Une conversation calme, vraiment ? **

**POV Bella **

Je suis entrée dans la maison une vingtaine de minutes plus tard pour trouver Jacob assis dans le fauteuil préféré de Charlie, la tête entre les mains. Je ne peux pas me sentir très indulgente envers lui pour le moment et je me suis demandée brièvement si je pourrais jamais lui pardonner pour ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je l'ai rapidement mis de côté quand j'ai réalisé que non, je ne pourrais jamais et ne voudrais pas pardonner à Jacob, quelqu'un qui était censé être mon ami, pour avoir dit qu'il préférait me voir morte. Jamais. Je ne veux pas le jeter sur le plancher de mon salon.

'' - Tiens. ''

J'ai placé une bouteille d'eau sous le nez de Jacob et il l'a accepté avec un calme merci. Je suis retournée sur mon siège aux côtés de Jasper et j'ai ouvert ma propre bouteille d'eau. La main de Jasper s'est posée sur mon genou droit et a commencé à le frotter. Ouah, je me sentais bien. Jasper m'a regardé à la dérobée avant de me faire un clin d'œil suggestif.

Eleazar, Peter et Charlotte étaient debout autour de la salle de séjour. Tous les trois étaient restés plutôt silencieux depuis notre retour et Peter avait fait un travail merveilleux en réparant ma fenêtre brisée.

'' - A… alors… Quel… est c... cette loi ? C… combien de temps ? ''

Hé bien au moins, il n'est pas un connard complet. Bien qu'il faut bien dire que je n'avais pas pensé à ça. Merde. La main de Jasper s'est déplacée un peu plus haut sur ma cuisse avant qu'il ne mettre ses lèvres sur mon cou pour m'embrasser tendrement. Je n'arrive pas totalement à comprendre tout ce qui s'est passé depuis que j'ai rencontré les Cullen, la plupart du temps à cause des deux crétins manipulateurs, mais pour l'instant, la seule chose à laquelle je peux penser, c'est à quel point je trouve fantastique d'avoir les lèvres de Jasper sur mon cou. Un grognement retentit soudain du fauteuil dans lequel Jacob est assis.

'' - Enlève tes lèvres ignobles et ta main de sur elle. ''

Charlotte lui a répondu en premier.

'' - Tu ferais bien de te rappeler qu'ils sont destinés à être ensemble, clébard. Tu ferais mieux de maîtriser tes émotions puériles avant que je ne décide de les maîtriser pour toi. Pour une fois, avant que tu ne fasses une remarque idiote, tu as réellement posé une question intelligente. Est-ce que tu veux une réponse ou pas ? ''

Je vais pouvoir remercier Char. Eleazar a fait un pas en avant, je suppose que c'est une de ces vieilles habitudes qui ont la vie dure.

'' - Il peut se passer un certain temps avant que les Volturi n'apprennent l'existence d'Isabelle et de sa connaissance de notre espèce. Heureusement, ce n'est pas encore arrivé et nous espérons qu'ils ne l'apprendront pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit un vampire. Donc, à moins que les choses n'aillent très très mal pour nous au niveau de la chance, la transformation d'Isabella devrait se produire _quand _elle sera prête. ''

Jacob hocha la tête et, malheureusement, Jasper a enlevé ses lèvres délicieuses de mon cou.

'' - Comment puis-je être certain que vous n'allez pas la forcer à le faire ? ''

Le bruit d'un grondement incontrôlé est sorti de la poitrine de Jasper. J'ai posé ma main gauche sur sa poitrine tandis que ma main droite se saisissait de sa main gauche qu'il avait choisi de laisser sur ma cuisse.

'' - Si tu crois ça, chien, pense que nous l'aurions changée depuis longtemps et merde pour ton petit traité minable. Permets-moi aussi de te rappeler que si tu ne lui avais pas raconté l'histoire des Cullen, mon intelligente Bella n'aurait jamais compris ce que nous étions. Tu as brisé le traité le premier, alors considère que c'est un acte de clémence de notre part, que nous n'ayons pas traversé la frontière pour déchirer la gorge de votre bande d'adolescents.

Jacob semblait figé par la peur.

'' - À présent, Bella sera changée quand elle le désirera et il n'y a rien que toi ou ta bande de chiots puissiez dire ou faire à ce sujet. Après tout, c'est plutôt immoral de votre part d'enlever le droit de choisir sa vie à quelqu'un.

À présent Jacob était plutôt nerveux. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il ressentait, mais j'aurai parié que ce n'était pas quelque chose de bon.

'' - Garde ton contrôle, chien. Tu ne voudrais pas perdre ton sang-froid si près d'Isabella, n'est-ce pas ? ''

La voix d'Eleazar était très dure et calculée. Eleazar semblait être en mesure de calmer Jacob pour qu'il reprenne son contrôle, mais ensuite il m'a regardé avec des yeux suppliants.

'' - Bella, s'il te plaît. Je peux te protéger. ''

Des grognements sont sortis de tous les vampires présents dans la pièce. J'étais tout simplement fatiguée de devoir toujours recommencer la même vieille foutue discussion.

'' - Tu vas mourir en essayant et ensuite je vais aussi mourir avec toutes les personnes auxquelles je tiens rien que pour prouver qu'ils sont les maîtres. Je vais vous laisser tous ensemble pour discuter avec lui, je vais au lit. ''

'' - Nous n'avons pas besoin de discuter avec lui, Isabella. Ton père sera à la maison dans une quarantaine de minutes et mon don me dit qu'il vaut mieux que nous partions tous pour te laisser seule avec ton père. ''

Hé bien, je suis soulagée. Je savais que Jacob était réticent à partir, mais il a laissé tout de même Eleazar, Peter et Charlotte fermer la porte derrière lui. Avant qu'Eleazar ne parte cependant, il s'est tourné vers moi.

'' - Excuse-moi pour mon entrée très grossière ma chère enfant. J'espère que nous serons en mesure d'apprendre à nous connaître mieux l'un l'autre sans autres événements désagréables. ''

Hé bien merde, c'est un beau parleur.

'' - Ce serait formidable. ''

J'ai senti le bras de Jasper s'enrouler autour de ma taille et un grondement sourd sortait de sa poitrine. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Ma confusion était évidente et Charlotte a eu la gentillesse de me l'expliquer.

'' - C'est une chose que font les vampires mâles, ma chérie. Chaque fois qu'un homme s'accouple, il lui faut un certain temps avant qu'il ne soit en mesure de faire confiance à un autre mâle auprès de sa compagne. Je vais répondre à toutes tes questions, Bella, dis seulement un mot et nous allons laisser tomber ces imbéciles. ''

Pendant que je riais, Peter a pris un air faussement offensé.

'' - Hé ! Tu es mariée avec un des imbéciles si tu t'en souviens, alors, qu'est-ce que ça te fait, bébé ? ''

C'était trop bon pour rater cette chance.

'' - Ça fait d'elle une femme remarquable et une sainte pour être en mesure de te supporter. ''

Charlotte, Eleazar et Jasper ont éclaté de rire. Nous étions tous toujours en train de rire quand Charlotte a entraîné un Peter boudeur avec elle.

J'ai fermé la porte doucement avant de me tourner vers Jasper.

'' - Alors… quoi d'autre ai-je besoin de savoir ? ''

Un doux sourire est apparu sur son beau visage. Je trouve étrange ce que quelques heures à peine peuvent faire tout changer. Un peu plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'étais en état de choc… à présent, je me sens curieusement à l'aise avec tout ce que j'ai appris, d'un autre côté, avec mes émotions ayant des hauts et des bas, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander combien de temps est-ce que cela va durer.

'' - Rien qui ne puisse attendre jusqu'à demain. ''

'' - D'accord. Hé bien bonne nuit, Jasper. ''

'' - Bonne nuit, chérie. ''

Je me suis dirigée à l'étage, laissant Jasper seul dans le salon.

**POV Demetri **

**[ Demetri /Marcus ]**

Comment se fait-il que, lorsque vous croyez avoir trouvé votre parfaite autre moitié que, parfois, elle se révèle être non seulement le contraire de ce que vous pensiez qu'elle était, mais qu'elle soit motivée par un niveau d'égoïsme et de jalousie qui dépasse les vôtres ? Quand j'ai rencontré Alice il y a quelques semaines, j'avais senti la traction et Marcus me l'avait confirmé alors qu'il devait s'occuper de certaines de ses affaires personnelles en dehors du château, quelque chose de rare de nos jours. Je pensais que je serais enfin heureux et plus en paix avec moi-même et avec ceux qui m'entourent, mais Alice n'est pas ce que je croyais qu'elle était, bien que Marcus m'ait prévenu que notre route ne serait pas facile.

Seigneur, j'avais simplement pensé qu'il parlait de notre différence de régime alimentaire et que ce serait ça le problème, pas quelque chose comme ça. Alice est actuellement partie chasser quelque part. J'ai déjà chassé à un point ou il semble impossible de prendre plus sans exploser et le niveau de remplissage de mon estomac me rend mal à l'aise. Lorsque j'ai appris avec Jasper ce qu'elle avait fait pour la personne qui était censée être sa meilleure amie, hé bien, j'ai été dégoûté. Félix, Alec, Jane et moi-même nous prenions la tête de temps en temps quand nous étions en désaccord pour une chose ou pour une autre, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé à faire quelque chose d'aussi cruelle que d'éloigner quelqu'un de son compagnon, quel qu'il soit. J'aurai tout fait pour les soutenir de la façon qu'un meilleur ami le ferait. Bien que si on nous regarde de l'extérieur, les gens pourraient penser que nous sommes incapables d'une telle chose, mais ce n'est pas vrai. À passer autant de temps ensemble, vous vous liez forcément et vous devenez des amis.

Finalement Marcus a répondu au téléphone. De tous les vampires que je connaissais, les frères Volturi étaient les trois derniers vampires auxquels j'aurais pensé pour être à l'aise avec la technologie quand il s'agissait de se mettre au goût du jour et vivre avec leur temps.

'' -Demetri, que puis-je faire pour toi ? ''

'' - C'est Alice… saviez-vous qu'elle était motivée par la jalousie, Maître ? ''

J'ai entendu un soupir à la fin de ma phrase, ce qui voulait dire oui ou tout au moins un soupçon.

'' - J'ai eu quelques soupçons, oui, combien de difficultés a-t-elle causées là-bas ? ''

'' - Suffisamment pour invoquer le Dieu de la Guerre. Maître… comment pouvons-nous être accouplés si elle souhaite avoir le Dieu de la Guerre pour elle-même et refuse que celle qui était censée être sa première amie véritable ait droit au bonheur qui lui revient ? ''

'' - Dis-moi Demetri, quelle est l'étendue de ses mauvaises actions ? ''

J'ai fermé les yeux et ai respiré profondément avant de lui dire tout ce dont j'étais actuellement informé. Comment elle avait déplacé Isabella comme une pièce d'échec ou une marionnette vers le télépathe, tout ce qui avait eu lieu entre les Cullen et James, sa compagne Victoria et un autre vampire nommé Laurent, tout jusqu'à ce que j'avais appris ce soir.

À la fin de mon histoire, Marcus était aussi impressionné que moi.

'' - Je vois. Ce serait peut-être mieux si tu la tenais à l'écart de tout contact avec les Cullen ou des gens en général jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne à accepter la vérité au sujet de cette question, et même alors, sois prudent avec elle. Je vais prendre le temps de jeter un nouveau regard sur vos lignes de liaison à tous les deux, la preuve est établie qu'elle est prête à refuser à autrui le vrai bonheur. ''

'' - Merci, Maître. Je vous tiendrais informé de la situation avec Victoria. ''

J'ai raccroché et je suis allé m'asseoir devant ce qui aurait été un beau feu de bois si j'avais été humain, mais il s'agissait simplement d'une cheminée vide. Je n'avais pas suffisamment confiance en moi pour être en présence de flammes lors du retour de ma compagne. Je pourrais finir par la jeter dans le feu dans un accès de rage.

Quelques heures plus tard, j'étais toujours assis dans ce putain de fauteuil quand elle s'est finalement décidée à rentrer à la maison.

Elle sentait comme… un autre homme.

Et avec ça, j'ai vu rouge…

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	20. Chapitre 20

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre :'' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt : Demetri **

**POV Demetri **

L'odeur pestilentielle d'une autre homme sur la femme qui était censée être _ma_ compagne m'avait figé, elle était… je n'arrivais même pas à trouver de mots en ce moment pour la décrire, mais ce n'était pas bon, ça je le savais. Quand j'ai finalement repris mes esprits, j'ai décidé que j'en avais assez, mais la garce a eu le culot de me couper la parole.

'' - Ne pense même pas à me_ blâmer_ pour ça. Tout est de ta faute. ''

'' - QUOI ? '' a-t-elle mangé un écureuil défoncé après un trip ou quelque chose comme ça ? La colère m'a soudain envahi.

'' - Oh vraiment ? Hé bien mon esprit doit avoir eu un moment de blondes écervelées parce que je n'ai aucune idée de comment ça pourrait être _éventuellement_ de ma faute. ''

Alice fronça les sourcils en me regardant.

'' -Pour ton information , Demetri, si tu n'avais pas parlé de Bella avec Marcus, alors je n'aurais pas agi… ''

'' - TU AS PERDU LA TÊTE ? Marcus est le seul des trois frères à qui je fais entièrement confiance, il connaît la douleur que l'on ressens d'être sans sa compagne et il ne souhaiterait jamais une telle souffrance à son pire ennemi, encore moins à un étranger sur lequel il n'a jamais posé les yeux. De plus, depuis quand mes confidences à un ami de confiance te donnent le droit de baiser quelqu'un d'autre ? ''

Alice a ouvert et fermé la bouche comme un poisson. Je l'ai vu se retourner pour tenter de partir. Ça n'arrivera pas. J'ai triché, en utilisant ma vitesse naturelle de vampire pour la bloquer. Les yeux d'Alice se sont un peu élargis. J'avais gardé délibérément mon esprit vide de manière à ce qu'elle n'obtienne pas de vision de moi. Je ne suis pas fier de l'action que je m'apprêtais à commettre, mais quand elle a bougé et qu'elle s'est heurtée à moi, j'ai ressenti un profond remord quand je l'ai saisi plus fort que je ne l'aurais dû, mais vu la puissance de ma colère, elle l'avait mérité. Hé bien, je me souviens que lorsque mon père avait ce genre de colère quand j'étais humain, il nous frappait tous. Salopard.

'' - Je vais te lâcher à condition que nous parlons de ce putain de bordel qui passe à travers ton esprit, parce que je peux te jurer que je ne suis pas responsable de tes conneries. Je ne t'ai pas forcé à aller dans le lit d'un autre homme et pour dire les choses en face, c'était un humain. Ce n'est pas comme s'il pouvait avoir beaucoup de prise sur toi désormais, n'est-ce pas. Ce n'est pas vrai ? ''

Alice a hoché la tête, la crainte clairement écrite dans ses yeux. Bien. J'avais atteint mes limites avec elle. Je l'ai libéré et Alice a rapidement repris son siège. C'était judicieux, sachant que ce ne serait pas intelligent de sa part de contester mon droit à présent.

Il y eut un silence pendant plusieurs minutes.

'' - Hé bien. ''

Je n'ai pas pu réprimer un grognement et j'ai fermé brièvement les yeux. Je me suis forcé à me souvenir de ces petits rappels que je gardais de ma mère humaine. En dépit du besoin compulsif de mon père de nous frapper, ma mère est toujours restée compatissante, aimante, indulgente et patiente. Je ne vais pas être indulgent, mais je peux essayer d'être patient pour ne pas devenir comme _lui_.

'' - Tu ne comprendrais pas. ''

J'ai ouvert les yeux. Ne te transforme pas en _lui_. Tu vaux mieux que ça. Putain, tu lui as déjà fait assez peur comme ça, même si tu as le droit d'être énervé, mais ne deviens pas comme _lui. _Si tu deviens comme _lui, _alors tu deviendras un monstre et le cœur de ta mère se brisera dans sa tombe. Ne choisit _pas _cette voie.

'' - Tu as raison, je ne comprends pas et je ne pourrais _jamais_ comprendre pourquoi quelqu'un prétend que deux personnes sont accouplées pour seulement être infidèle envers celui auquel elle est destinée._ Tu_ as été infidèle non seulement envers moi, mais envers ce putain de Dieu de la guerre lui-même. Tu as menti et tu as prétendu que nous étions _tous les deux_ ton compagnon et tu as empêché le Dieu de la guerre d'être avec _sa vraie _compagne… est-ce aussi ce que tu fais avec moi ? As-tu trouvé un moyen de tromper le don de mon Maître ? ''

Sûrement elle… oui, par le regard de gêne qu'elle a maintenant dans les yeux, oui, elle l'a fait putain. Nom de Dieu, respirant profondément, je répète mon mantra dans ma tête. À quel point ça briserait le cœur de ma mère à long terme si je me transformais en ce monstre que j'ai été forcé d'appeler mon père et elle son mari. Est-ce que personne ne voyait ce qui se passait ? Il faisait ressortir les pires défauts d'un homme à tel point qu'il était détesté et a repoussé tous ceux qui l'aimaient jusqu'au jour ou il s'est retrouvé seul avec lui-même. Comment quelqu'un peut-il être aussi froid ? Aussi vicieux et cruel ?

'' - Pourquoi ? Pourquoi fais-tu ça encore une fois ? ''

Elle se tut.

'' - Réponds-moi ! ''

J'ai été étonné par la puissance de mon cri. Alice a littéralement sauté sur son siège, elle avait été prise au dépourvu, mais ensuite la colère a semblé sortir d'Alice, la rendant floue quand elle a sauté sur ses pieds.

'' - Pourquoi ne le ferais-je pas ? Mes parents l'ont bien fait pour moi. Ils m'ont jeté loin de tous ceux que j'aimais parce que je suis née avec le don de double vue, même en tant qu'être humain. Je ne me souviens pas de grand chose, mais j'ai trouvé certaines choses sur des documents de papiers. Il m'a fallu un certain temps, mais j'ai finalement trouvé ce que je cherchais et la seule chose que j'ai trouvé, c'est que mes parents me détestaient à cause de mon don. Ils ont pensé que j'étais folle et m'ont jeté dans un asile. Ils ne sont _jamais_ venus me voir. Je ne serais pas surprise d'apprendre qu'ils ont interdit à ma propre famille de venir me voir. Ils m'ont déclaré morte pour l'amour de Dieu, tout ça pour sauver leur propre rang social. Ainsi, pendant qu'ils jouaient les parents tristes de ma mort, j'ai été soumise à des traitements par électrochocs. Alors dis-moi pourquoi **je** ne dois pas faire souffrir les autres de la même façon que j'ai souffert ? ''

De toutes les explications qu'elle pouvait me donner, je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là.

'' - Parce que les Cullen, le Major Whitlock, Isabella et _moi_ n'avons _rien fait_ pour que tu nous fasses payer cette cruauté. Tu aurais pu passer au-dessus de ce que t'avaient fait tes parents, Alice, comme je l'ai fait pour mon père, bien que je me batte bec et ongles en ce moment parce que j'arrive réellement au bout de ma patience. Tout le monde a la possibilité d'être cruel, mais tous ne le sont pas… pour l'amour de Dieu, Alice, Isabella a trouvé quelque chose au-delà des monstres que nous sommes et est passé au travers de l'imagination humaine, merci à ce putain de Bram Stoker, pour voir le peu d'humanité que nous avons en nous et ta réponse pour sa gentillesse et de jouer avec elle comme avec une poupée, brisant son cœur dans le processus et_ tant pis_ pour le risque que certain vampire fou dangereux la déchire et arrache ses entrailles comme des décorations de Noël. ''

Je dois aller chasser. Je _dois_ faire quelque chose de positif pour libérer ma colère de telle sorte que je ne perde pas le peu de contrôle que j'ai encore. Je chasse peut-être les humains, mais je ne joue pas avec ma nourriture et d'une certaine manière, c'est exactement ce que fait Alice. Elle joue en quelque sorte avec sa nourriture avant de la laisser pourrir.

'' - Tes parents ont _disparus_, Alice, désolé d'être un salaud sans cœur à ce sujet, mais c'est un fait. Arrête de diriger ta colère envers eux sur des innocents ou tu vas tout perdre et finalement, si tu ne fais pas attention, ton immortalité. À présent, excuse-moi, mais je dois aller chasser avant que je ne m'oublie complètement et que je fasse quelque chose que je regretterais amèrement. ''

Les yeux d'Alice se sont un peu élargis, elle avait sûrement une vision de moi lui faisant clairement quelque chose comme je craignais de pouvoir le faire . Avec un rapide coup d'œil sur elle, je l'ai rapidement quitté. J'ai besoin d'aller quelque part, dans un endroit qui regorge de racailles. Si je prends la vie d'un voyou complètement fou, je pourrais peut-être sauver quelqu'un d'un sort pire que ce que j'ai enduré.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	21. Chapitre 21

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre :'' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt et un : Il est de retour. **

**POV Bella **

Janvier, une nouvelle année, mais les choses ont changé depuis la conversation que j'ai eue avec Jacob à la maison, lorsque ce petit con avait décidé qu'il préférait que je sois morte, merde. Sa mère doit vraiment être fière de lui. Si vous voulez savoir comment les choses ont changé depuis, hé bien, c'est simple. La meute a laissé tomber sa vertueuse morale hypocrite et a modifié le traité. Il dit à présent que si un humain prend la décision _éclairée_ d'être mordu par un vampire aux yeux dorés _seulement_, il n'y aura pas de guerre. Ça craint, parce que si vous êtes un vampire aux yeux rouges et que vous avez la malchance de trouver votre compagne _humaine_ dans la région, vous risquez de mourir, bien que je doute fortement qu'il ait conscience du traité et ce n'est pas comme s'il serait disposé à rester dans la région par la suite de toute façon.

Quelque chose d'autre a changé depuis la conversation avec Jacob, c'est qu'Alice a aussi disparu tout comme son parfait connard vaniteux de frère. Et bien que Demetri ait l'air plus que tout soulagé par sa disparition, parce qu'il semble qu'Alice a du mal à être fidèle, c'est la raison pour laquelle Demetri nous avait tous crié dessus dans un moment de colère, mais je ne le lui reprochais pas. Esmé et Carlisle sont revenus à Forks en prétendant détester la vie à Los Angeles, quelles conneries.

'' - Hé, tu es là ? ''

Sortant de mes pensées par la voix de Char, j'ai levé les yeux pour constater que nous étions en fait devant chez Jasper. Il se trouve que ce soir, c'est notre premier rendez-vous officiel. Nous sommes ensemble depuis le jour de l'An quand nous nous sommes embrassés sous le gui.

'' - Merci, Char. ''

Je suis sortie de la voiture et je suis entrée dans le bâtiment. Je savais que Peter et Char allaient surveiller l'endroit pour être sûrs que nous ne soyons pas interrompus. Nous avions essayé d'avoir des premiers rendez-vous auparavant, mais nous avions été interrompus à chaque fois.

Avant de le savoir, je me trouvais devant sa porte. Il savait que j'étais là, après tout, quel genre de vampire serait Jasper s'il n'entendait pas venir un être humain ? Ou sentir sa présence ? Mais j'ai néanmoins frappé à la porte, des papillons volants comme des fous dans mon estomac.

La porte s'est ouverte et la première chose que j'ai vu, c'est qu'il avait allumé des bougies partout dans la pièce. Jasper était debout devant moi dans un jean de couleur bleue délavé et une simple chemise uni boutonnée, sauf pour les trois premiers. La lueur des chandelles donnait à ses cicatrices un aspect un peu monstrueux, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas. J'ai senti une vague de son pouvoir sur moi, ce qui m'a rendu moins nerveuse et je lui ai souri, sourire qu'il m'a retourné.

'' - Tu es très belle chérie. ''

Mes joues ont pris leurs habituelles couleur rouge, ce qui est toujours ennuyeux et ça ne va pas me manquer une fois que j'aurais été changée.

'' - Merci, tu as l'air plutôt bien aussi, j'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître. ''

Jasper s'est effacé pour me laisser entrer dans l'appartement. J'ai regardé un peu plus autour de moi et remarqué le pique-nique préparé à l'endroit où se trouve le mobilier habituellement. Je dois avoir plané un peu parce que la sensation du bras de Jasper enroulé autour de ma taille m'a légèrement pris au dépourvu.

'' - Ça te plaît, chérie ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête en accord.

'' - Je l'adore. ''

'' - Alors je t'en prie, profites-en. ''

Nous nous sommes assis tous les deux sur le sol recouvert de coussins. Jasper, évidemment n'allait pas manger quoi que ce soit, mais il avait chassé plus tôt dans la journée. J'ai commencé à manger la nourriture que Jasper avait préparée pour moi et, mon Dieu, c'était délicieux.

'' - Alors, qu'avez-vous fait aujourd'hui, Char et toi ? ''

'' - Pas grand-chose. Elle m'a surtout raconté certains des comportements malicieux que toi et Peter avaient eus. ''

Jasper s'est figé, mais a ensuite haussé les épaules, ne sachant pas encore ce qu'elle m'avait dit.

'' - Vraiment ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a dit ? ''

J'ai eu un sourire narquois quand j'ai apporté à mes lèvres une autre bouchée de pâtes au poulet qu'il m'avait fait. Si ça avait été possible, Jasper aurait actuellement des sueurs froides. J'ai pris mon temps en mâchant avant d'avaler. Je lui ai jeté un rapide coup d'œil avant de piquer à nouveau ma fourchette dans mon assiette.

'' - Pas grand-chose, Jasmine. ''

Le regard sur son visage a été inestimable. Il a fallu toute la puissance de ma volonté pour ne pas éclater de rire.

'' - Alors… quelle est la raison pour laquelle tu as dû travailler au noir déguisé en femme dans les années vingt ? ''

Je n'ai pas réussi à tenir plus longtemps. J'ai commencé à avoir une crise de fous rires et dans ma crise hystérique, j'ai entendu Jasper murmurer « Je vais tuer Peter et Char pour ça. » Au moins je lui ai donné la chance de me raconter _sa_ version des faits.

'' - Très bien, je vais te dire ce qui s'est passé, mais il est préférable que tu finisses de manger avant. Quel genre de petit ami serais-je si je te racontais une histoire drôle susceptible de te faire étouffer ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête. Il avait raison, je n'aimerais pas tellement ça non plus. J'ai donc fini mon repas en silence. Jasper semblait réfléchir à la façon dont il allait me raconter son histoire. Bien que je pense que si Char ne m'avait rien dit, je crois fermement que ça aurait été une histoire qu'il ne m'aurait pas racontée s'il l'avait pu.

Une heure après, nous étions tous les deux assis dans la causeuse, ou plutôt, j'étais appuyée contre Jasper qui avait un bras enroulé autour de ma taille.

'' - Alors, vas-tu me raconter l'histoire ? ''

Je l'ai entendu soupirer.

'' - D'accord, je vais te raconter cette histoire, mais après je vais tuer Peter, parce que c'est principalement de sa faute. ''

Bien sûr que ça l'était, Char me l'avait déjà dit.

'' - Hé bien, c'était avant que je ne rencontre Alice et évidemment je m'amusais alors. ''

J'ai laissé sortir un soupir amusé.

'' - Dieu nous préserve, Jasper Whitlock, à quoi penses-tu ? ''

Nous avons ri tous les deux. Il était clair comme du cristal que l'idée qu'avait Alice d'un _amusement_ était _très_ différente de tout le monde parce que nous avons effectivement du plaisir sans forcément _impliquer_ des achats.

'' - Char était partie à la chasse seule. Peter et moi faisions à peu près la même chose que nous faisons dans ces cas-là. ''

Amitié virile.

'' - Quand la conversation est venue, en quelque sorte, sur la façon dont les femmes pouvaient supporter la mode actuelle. Quelque chose dont Char avait discuté avec Peter parce que c'était plus facile de garder une apparence humaine pour tromper sa proie et apparemment les corsets étaient un enfer pour les poumons des femmes. ''

J'entendais le scepticisme dans sa voix. J'espère qu'aucune femme vampire ayant vécu la frénésie de la mode des corsets ne l'apprendrait parce que Jasper aurait probablement à supporter quelques séances de tortures vicieuses.

'' - Quoi qu'il en soit, à ce moment là, Char était revenue et tu peux imaginer toi-même la réception que les paroles de Peter ont reçues. Elle l'a alors mis au défi de porter un corset pendant une heure et il a accepté. Dieu seul sait pourquoi, mais Peter s'est assuré que je souffrirais aussi et bien. Je suis sûr que Char t'a donné les détails de tout ce qui est arrivé. Il n'en demeure pas moins qu'un pari a été fait, que j'ai bêtement accepté parce que mon orgueil de mâle n'aurait jamais permis que je refuse un pari. Quelque chose que ni comme un homme, ni comme un vampire, je n'aurais pensé qu'un jour ça reviendrait me mordre le cul. ''

Je luttais pour ne pas rire hystériquement à la simple stupidité de tout ça.

'' - Donc, le pari était, ce qui était stupide, même alors, que celui d'entre nous qui pourrait continuer à agir comme un humain tout en portant un corset mettrait le perdant devant un défi quelconque. ''

Je n'ai pas réussi à me retenir plus. Pourquoi ? Parce que j'imaginais toute la conversation puérile entre eux dans ma tête jusqu'au sujet du corset. J'avais soupçonné que Peter avait été plutôt sournois… il avait dû se demander si ça ferait paraître son cul plus joli ou quelque chose comme ça.

'' - Tu peux rire. ''

Ma respiration était haletante désormais. Chaque fois que je commençais à me calmer, j'imaginais Peter dans un corset et je recommençais à rire.

'' C'… c'est… ri… ridicule. ''

Jasper s'est soudain mis à rire et comme il était un empathe, il a commencé à projeter sa joie sans son consentement conscient. C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle j'ai pu entendre quelque chose qui ressemblait à un rire de hyène de l'autre côté de la porte.

Nos rires se sont finalement éteints et vingt minutes après, je suis sûre que tout le bâtiment se demandait encore ce qui s'était passé. Bien que je n'aie pas eu la suite de l'histoire du point de vue de Jasper, je me demande si je vais l'entendre, du moins sans avoir besoin de le lui demander. Nous sommes à présent tous les deux étendus dans la causeuse à nouveau, regardants « Cher John ». Le film ne nous appartient pas, il est diffusé à la télévision, ce qui est un peu tôt par rapport à la normale.

Un grondement, c'est ce qui m'a réveillé. Je ne me souviens même pas m'être endormie. Mes yeux se sont ouvert d'un seul coup et j'ai senti Jasper gronder sous moi. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Je n'avais pas eu de cauchemars concernant son ancien frère, ce connard d'Eddie, depuis un certain temps maintenant. Dieu merci.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? ''

J'ai senti les lèvres de Jasper se poser sur ma tempe droite et m'embrasser.

'' - Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, chérie, mais nous avons un visiteur indésirable. ''

Je me suis un peu tournée pour le regarder. L'inquiétude commençant à me submerger.

'' - Victoria ? ''

'' - J'aimerais, je pourrais me débarrasser de cette salope une fois pour toutes. ''

À présent, j'étais confuse. Personne de la meute ne vient ici, bien qu'ils soient en service à l'extérieur pour notre plus grand agacement, mais ils devaient seulement venir à l'intérieur si ça avait quelque chose à voir avec Victoria.

'' - Alors qui est là ? ''

C'est le visiteur indésirable lui-même qui a répondu à ma question.

'' - N'as-tu pas fait suffisamment de dégâts ? ''

Ce qui répond à ma question.

Regardant autour de moi, je vois, debout devant la fenêtre, nul autre qu'Edward Cullen.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	22. Chapitre 22

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-deux : Lutte, Lutte, Lutte… ! **

**POV Jasper **

Putain, il a un certain culot. Comment ose-t-il montrer son visage ici ? Bella s'est levée, mais a trébuché un peu en arrière, la surprise prenant le meilleur d'elle. J'étais derrière elle, la prenant dans mes bras avant qu'elle ne puisse tomber sur le sol. Le connard a eu le culot de grogner. Bella s'est tournée dans mes bras et a enfouit sa tête dans mon cou. J'ai tressailli légèrement quand j'ai senti ses larmes frapper ma peau. Ce qui a entraîné encore plus de grognement de la part d'Eddie. Bella s'est tendue ce qui a augmenté ma colère.

'' - Coupe tes grognements de merde. Tu l'effrayes. ''

Les bras de Bella se sont resserrés autour de moi. Le jeune Eddie pouvait voir dans mon esprit que j'étais sérieux et a fermé sa gueule. Au moins, il n'était pas un abruti _complet_, encore qu'il en était sacrément proche dans mon esprit. Mes sens ont détectés Peter et de Char dès que leurs odeurs ont atteints mon nez et une seconde plus tard, ils ont grimpés par la fenêtre, la culpabilité et le mécontentement étant leurs principales émotions. Char la première, du venin dans les yeux et l'écume pratiquement à la bouche avec son venin tellement elle est furieuse.

'' - Excuses-nous Major, ce tas de merde est un connard fuyant. ''

Oh la la. Il semble que le jeune Eddie a tellement énervé Char qu'elle est sortie et son démon a pris le dessus.

'' - Isabella, je voudrais que tu restes derrière moi pour ta propre sécurité. Le lieutenant se détestera si elle te blesse accidentellement. ''

Bella a hoché la tête dans ma poitrine avant de venir se placer derrière moi. Edward s'est tourné vers Peter et Charlotte, je sentais toujours la haine habituelle qu'il ressentait pour eux se détacher de lui par vagues.

'' - Qu'est-ce qu'_ils_ font ici ? Si près de Bella ? ''

Putain, je n'ai jamais vu Peter bouger aussi rapidement. Char était à un centimètre d'entrer en collision avec le jeune Eddie et ce serait un problème difficile à expliquer à mes voisins. Hé oui, je vis dans un appartement désormais et j'ai donc des voisins. Cela facilite mon contrôle, en particulier en étant le seul vampire vivant dans cet endroit particulier. Ce n'est peut-être pas mon idée la plus brillante, mais il était près de chez Bella et loin de cet endroit que j'ai un jour appelé ma maison. Les lèvres de Bella se sont approchées de mon oreille.

'' - Jasper, nous ne pouvons pas faire ça ici à cause de tes voisins. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. Mon cerveau a enregistré ce qu'elle a dit, mais mon corps était plus axé sur la proximité de son corps près du mien. Quelque chose que le petit Eddie a aussi enregistré.

'' - Bella, éloignes-toi de lui, il est dangereux. ''

J'ai senti mon corps se tendre.

'' - Et toi alors ? Au moins Jasper ne m'a pas arraché le cœur de la poitrine. ''

Des éclairs de douleurs sont apparus sur le visage d'Eddie au moment où ils m'ont frappés, mais ils étaient loin d'être aussi forts que ce que Bella ressentait le jour où il l'a quitté dans la forêt.

'' - Capitaine, emmène le lieutenant dans la forêt pour qu'elle puisse se calmer. ''

J'ai grogné sur Edward : '' - _Toi_, tu viens avec nous. ''

Après un bras de fer de courte durée entre Peter et Charlotte et un Edward boudeur quand il m'a vu porter Bella dans mes bras, nous nous sommes retrouvés dans la forêt et Bella s'est assise sur un tronc d'arbre tombé. Char était hargneuse envers Edward et Peter de plus en plus en colère après le connard qui avait rendu tellement furieuse sa compagne.

'' - Je t'ai dit que nous devions tous partir, Jasper. ''

Un grondement s'est propagé rapidement dans ma poitrine à la montée de la douleur ressentie par ma compagne. Les yeux d'Edward se sont élargis.

'_' - Ta compagne ? '' _

Je sentis un ricanement monter à mes lèvres. Il était à l'entrée d'une route qu'il devrait savoir qu'il ne valait mieux pas emprunter.

'' - Oui, _gamin_, MA compagne. ''

Les yeux d'Edward se sont encore élargis et j'ai ressenti la confusion provenant de Bella. Peter cependant commençait à ressentir un peu d'énervement.

'' - Oh putain, ça ne va pas bien se terminer. Bella, ma chérie, viens près de moi maintenant. Ma merde me dit que je dois te protéger.

Bella, contrairement à mon ex, prenait la merde Jedi de Peter au sérieux et faisait exactement ce qu'il lui demandait. Edward cependant, se comportait toujours de la même façon avec Bella. Étant le connard qu'il était, il a alors essayé d'empêcher Bella de s'approcher de Peter, mais ses émotions me disaient qu'il n'avait pas le parfait contrôle de lui-même et qu'il pouvait lui faire du mal.

Ma nature protectrice a pris le dessus et je l'ai attaqué. Le fracas de notre contact ressemblait au bruit du tonnerre dans un ciel serein. J'ai ressenti la peur de Bella pour moi quand j'ai été frappé de plein fouet par Edward qui revenait sur moi de nouveau. Seulement cette fois, nous nous sommes écrasés contre un arbre. Je ne voulais pas faire face à ce crétin en ce moment, mais son désir possessif d'arriver à ma compagne me faisait sérieusement chier. C'est la dernière pensée consciente que j'ai eue.

**POV Peter **

'' - Quand, putain, vas-tu enfin apprendre, gamin ? Ne… pas… baiser… avec… moi ! ''

Merde. Le Major était sorti pour un tour. C'est tout simplement génial. Cette pauvre merde n'apprendra jamais et j'ai toujours ma compagne désireuse de déchirer ce connard de télépathe, ce qui n'est pas nouveau. J'en ai eu assez, je n'étais peut-être pas en mesure de contrôler le Major, mais je ppouvais contrôler ma compagne.

'' - Charlotte ! C'en est assez de cette merde, calme-toi parce que je vais te mordre pour te soumettre si je le dois. ''

J'ai entendu le souffle de Bella. L'odeur de ses larmes a frappé nos sens et Charlotte a cessé de bouger assez rapidement, ensuite elle s'est retournée pour regarder Bella.

'' - Oh ma puce, je suis désolée, ce petit connard a seulement… ''

La fréquence cardiaque de Bella a augmenté de vitesse aux bruits des deux vampires se heurtant. Mon cou a craqué quand j'ai tourné la tête pour regarder la scène en face de moi, j'ai desserré mes bras, laissant Charlotte sortir de l'étreinte dans laquelle je la tenais. Le jeune Eddie ne renonçait pas, ce qui était réellement stupide.

Si j'avais déjà un mauvais pressentiment auparavant, ce n'était rien par rapport à celui que j'avais à présent. Quelque chose de grave allait arriver, mais mon don refusait tout simplement de me révéler quoi que ce soit.

'' - Bella, déplaces-toi. ''

'' - À… à quel endroit ? ''

C'était trop tard. Edward avait saisi une branche tombée, assez épaisse, pour la jeter à Jasper qui a fait un pas de côté pour l'éviter. La branche s'est fracassée contre un arbre qui a explosé sous l'impact. Des débris alors ont été projetés dans toutes les directions et nous avons ensuite entendu un soupir.

Un rythme cardiaque balbutiant.

Un souffle court.

Du sang.

Tout a semblé ensuite se passer au ralenti. Jasper est sorti immédiatement de son état de démon et a relevé la tête pour se tourner vers sa compagne, ensuite moi-même et finalement Charlotte. J'ai vaguement vu Edward se retourner pour regarder aussi autour de lui. Mes yeux se sont écarquillés de la même manière qu'ils l'avaient fait quand j'avais appris que les vampires étaient réels. L'un des plus gros morceaux de bois qui s'étaient détachés de l'arbre sortait à présent de l'estomac de Bella, trop profondément pour l'enlever sans chirurgie et avec tout le sang qu'elle perdait, elle était susceptible de mourir à la seconde où on l'enlèverait de toute façon. Un petit filet de sang coulait du coin de sa bouche.

'' - **NON !** ''

Le temps est revenu à sa vitesse normale et Jasper a couru aux côtés de Bella, enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle et la baissant sur le sol.

'' - J… Jas… per… ''

'' - Je suis là… accroches-toi… Peter… est-ce que je peux ? ''

Je savais ce qu'il me demandait. Il voulait savoir si elle survivrait à la transformation. Tout ce que j'ai pu faire, c'est un signe de tête.

'' - Mais elle aura besoin d'une putain de charge de venin, Major. ''

'' - Non ! Tu NE vas pas la changer ! Je te l'interdis ! ''

Était-il _sérieux _?

J'entends le fracas d'une collision entre deux vampires. Sursautant avant de me tourner, je vois ma compagne épinglant cette racaille au sol hargneusement, le venin dégoulinant de sa bouche pire qu'auparavant.

'' - Ne pas **ESSAYER **de dire quoi que ce soit, gamin. ''

Jasper commence à projeter. Il est terrifié et je n'avais jamais vu le Major avoir peur de quoi que ce soit depuis que je le connaissais.

'' - Bella, garde les yeux ouverts, s'il te plaît, chérie. ''

Je vais m'occuper de cet enculé de télépathe plus tard. J'ai tourné mon attention sur ma petite sœur et mon frère. Ils sont plus importants que le connard en ce moment. Avant de le savoir, j'étais à genoux auprès d'elle.

'' - Ma chérie, tu vas être parfaitement bien. Tu as simplement besoin de plus de venin que la normale. ''

La tête de Jasper a craqué en se tournant vers moi et j'ai senti ses yeux brûlants me regarder, cherchant une réponse. En levant la tête, j'ai vu que ses yeux étaient noirs comme du charbon avec la peur.

'' - Tu peux faire ça mon frère, je sais que tu peux le faire. ''

Jasper s'est retourné vers Bella et mon cœur gelé s'est brisé à la vue de l'angoisse immense inscrite sur son visage et comme il le projetait, ce n'était pas exactement une partie de plaisir. J'ai regardé mon frère embrasser son front avant de déplacer ses lèvres sur son cou.

'' - **PETER ! AMÈNE TON PUTAIN DE CUL PAR ICI ET AIDE-MOI AVEC CE BÂTARD ! ''**

Je me suis éloigné de l'endroit où se trouvaient Bella et Jasper pour rejoindre ma compagne qui avait désormais des difficultés avec Edward et juste avant que je n'enlève un des bras du connard, j'ai entendu Jasper chuchoter :

'' - Je t'aime Bella. ''

Même si je n'avais pas des yeux à l'arrière de ma tête, je savais que pendant que je supprimais un des bras d'Edward, Jasper mordait le cou de Bella en poussant du venin dans son système, avant de lui enlever l'épée de bois en la faisant glisser. Alors que le merdeux hurlait pour la perte de son membre, Bella a commencé à hurler, signalant le début de son changement.

J'ai regardé ce salopard avec dégoût. Il serait extrêmement chanceux de sortir de ce qu'il a fait avec seulement quelques membres brûlés.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	23. Chapitre 23

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-trois : Le deuxième changement. **

**POV Peter **

Il hurlait de rage à travers la forêt, ce stupide connard luttait toujours contre moi, même avec un bras en moins, le petit bâtard savait encore comment lutter, et pour dire la vérité, il commençait à me faire réellement chier, et cela augmentait avec chaque cri que poussait ma petite sœur, mais ce qui était vraiment le pire, c'est quand le petit merdeux a frappé ma compagne. Elle a été rejetée en arrière et a manqué d'atterrir sur Bella d'un cheveu.

'' - Putain D'ENFOIRÉ ! ''

La tête de Jasper a craqué quand il l'a tourné, les yeux d'un noir que je n'avais jamais vu.

'' - Capitaine, déplaces-toi. ''

Je n'avais pas besoin de me le faire dire deux fois. Je suis sorti de sa route rapidement avec ma compagne. Il allait se lever, mais Jasper l'en a empêché. Edward est retombé sur le sol en se mettant à hurler de douleur. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ? Je me suis tourné vers Jasper et ce que j'ai vu m'a glacé le cœur. Jasper ressemblait davantage à un vampire vicieux en cet instant qu'il ne l'était quand nous étions dans les guerres du Sud. Il s'avança vers Edward, impassible, les yeux tellement durs et froids que j'avais la maudite impression que quelqu'un avait marché sur ma tombe.

'' - Je n'ai même pas commencé à te faire souffrir comme quand tu as presque tué Isabella, mais ce n'est que le début. Tu vas ressentir toute la douleur de la transformation une nouvelle fois et il me reste trois jours pour décider ce que je vais faire d'autre pour toi. ''

Note mentale : Ne fais pas chier Jasper en ce moment.

'' - Capitaine ! ''

'' - Monsieur ? ''

'' -Traîne ce sac d'ordure jusqu'à la maison Cullen. Lieutenant ! ''

Charlotte s'avança et elle avait l'air de vouloir arracher les yeux d'Edward.

'' - Monsieur ? ''

'' - Va avec eux, je voudrais que ma compagne se réveille dans des vêtements propres donc je veux que tu lui prépares un bain et tu informeras les autres de ce qui s'est passé, Isabella et moi ne serons pas loin derrière vous. ''

Nous avons tous les deux hoché la tête et je me suis approché de cette merde inutile. Je l'ai saisi par les cheveux et je me suis empressé de traîner ce connard hurlant pendant tout le trajet pour retourner à la maison Cullen. J'ai peut-être, ou peut-être pas, laissé volontairement son corps entrer en collision avec quelques rochers, du sumac vénéneux, des branches et des souches.

Charlotte était un peu plus loin devant moi, je savais qu'elle avait désespérément envie de faire quelque chose pour que notre petite sœur soit aussi confortable que possible compte tenu de ce qu'elle traversait actuellement. J'étais cependant en colère parce que je sentais que quelque chose se dirigeait vers nous et j'ai eu le sentiment que cela avait quelque chose à voir avec Victoria. Putain, toutes ces conneries avec elle feraient mieux de finir bientôt sinon nous allons tous devenir fous.

Les effets du début de la punition de Jasper commencent à s'estomper, ce qui signifiait qu'Edward retrouvait une partie de ses sensations.

'' - Laisse-moi partir. ''

Je me suis foutu de lui.

'' - Pourquoi est-ce que je ferais ça, putain ? Tu as presque tué Bella, la femme que tu _prétendais_ aimer. La même femme que tu as laissé pourrir dans une putain de forêt alors qu'une salope déséquilibrée la cherchait pour se venger. Tu me dégoûtes et je n'ai pourtant plus la capacité de vomir depuis que j'ai été changé. ''

Pourquoi même est-ce que je lui parlais ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il valait une seconde de mon putain de temps et de toute façon, il devait bien s'attendre à ce que j'exerce certaines représailles sur lui. C'était une bonne idée, mais Jasper voulait terminer ce qu'il avait commencé. J'espère seulement qu'il me restera un petit morceau de ce connard pour m'exercer aussi. Je suis arrivé à la maison trois minutes plus tard et il y avait un bourdonnement dans l'air. Demetri, Eleazar et Carmen étaient toujours les seuls présents dans la maison. Je savais que Rosalie et Emmett étaient partis chasser quelque part et qu'ils seraient bientôt de retour. L'odeur d'une baignoire remplie d'eau chaude avec du bain moussant aux fraises a frappé mon nez. Ma Char savait que Jasper et Bella aimaient cette odeur sans parler de moi-même, mais je ne suis pas celui qui a besoin d'attention en ce moment.

J'ai jeté le jeune Eddie dans la maison et j'ai entendu les trois vampires se lever en toute hâte.

'' - C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ? ''

Je ne savais pas qu'Eleazar était capable de jurer.

Je suis entré dans la maison pour voir Demetri épingler le petit Eddie sur le sol.

'' - Putain, qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, gamin ? ''

J'ai grogné. Eddie essayait en vain de s'échapper.

'' - Mis à part le fait d'avoir presque tué Isabella ? Rien de bien. ''

Carmen a hoqueté d'horreur quand ma merde m'a donné un coup de pied au cul me disant que Jasper arrivait à la maison. Les cris de Bella ont brisés le silence stupéfait.

'' - Demetri, bouges-toi. Tout de suite. ''

Il était confus, mais n'a pas discuté. Nous sommes tous les deux sortis de la route, une seconde seulement avant que le jeune Eddie ne soit paralysé par la douleur de la transformation. Les yeux de Demetri se sont élargis tandis qu'Eleazar s'enroulait autour du corps de Carmen pour la protéger de ce qui se produisait. Jasper est entré avec Bella dans ses bras, un regard peiné sur le visage.

'' - Carmen, veux-tu monter à l'étage et aider Charlotte à la nettoyer, s'il te plaît ? ''

Carmen s'est approchée lentement de Jasper et il lui a passé Bella comme si elle était faite du plus parfait cristal. Dès que Carmen a été certaine que Bella était en sécurité dans ses bras, elle s'est retournée rapidement pour aller à l'étage de manière à commencer à la nettoyer.

'' - Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? ''

La voix de Demetri tremblait de peur. Je ne me souviens pas d'un seul membre des Volturi ayant peur de quelqu'un d'autre que des trois dirigeants, oh, et de Jane.

'' - Oui. J'en ai assez d'attendre. Je ne me soucie pas si tu dois appeler une partie de tes camarades de la garde, je veux que Victoria soit trouvée et brûlée pour la fin du mois prochain. Je veux que la seule chose dont ma compagne se préoccupera soit de faire face à sa soif de sang. ''

Demetri a hoché la tête avant de sortir rapidement par la porte. Eleazar s'est déplacé pour se tenir à mes côtés. Je ne suis pas un empathe, mais je pouvais sentir tout de même la peur de cet homme sortir par vagues. Personne, ni même Charlotte et moi, n'avions vu Jasper dans une telle rage et nous étions, Eleazar et moi, paralysés en assistant à la souffrance d'Edward qui subissait la douleur du changement pour la seconde fois. Des bruits de pas sont parvenus de l'extérieur à mes oreilles, mais j'ai à peine fait attention à eux jusqu'à ce que…

'' - Que diable se passe-t-il ? ''

Emmett. En me retournant, j'ai vu Rosalie et lui qui avaient l'air totalement horrifiés.

'' - Isabella est en mutation. ''

Eleazar avait retrouvé sa capacité de parler plus rapidement que moi et Rosalie était furieuse.

'' - Pourquoi exactement ? Elle était supposée terminer ses putains d'études en premier, sans oublier qu'elle devait avoir la putain de décision finale ! ''

Jasper a grogné et les cris d'Edward ont augmenté en volume.

'' - Oui, c'est ce qui _devait_ arriver, ma chère sœur, mais cet égoïste de connard a juger bon d'en découdre avec moi alors qu'Isabella était à mes côtés. Il l'a pratiquement tué et j'ai eu tout juste le temps de la mordre alors qu'elle saignait à mort.

Rosalie et Emmett ont été encore plus furieux qu'Eleazar et moi ne l'avions été. Non seulement ils étaient en rage, mais je pouvais voir la fureur brûler dans leurs yeux.

Ils étaient énervés.

J'étais sur le point de parler, mais ma merde s'est fait connaître de nouveau et justement au pire moment possible.

'' - Major, Pardonne-moi, mais nous sommes en passe d'avoir un problème. ''

Un « Ta propre merde te fait peur » a jailli en grondant de mon frère, m'obligeant à prier pour qu'il _ne tue pas _le messager.

'' - Parle ! ''

S'il te plaît, ne me tue pas pour ça, mon frère.

'' - Un ennemi est tout près. Ça pourrait très bien être Victoria. ''

Vingt parfums différents m'ont frappé brusquement venant de toutes les directions. La torture du jeune Eddie a cessé et il est retombé sur le sol pendant que le reste d'entre nous se mettait en position de défense. En me retournant, j'ai vu une tête rousse plantée là.

'' - Ce n'est pas « Pourrait », C'EST Victoria et maintenant, je vais tuer cette petite pute. ''

J'ai fermé les yeux.

Mauvaise manœuvre.

J'ai ressenti une douleur que je ne connaissais que trop bien. La douleur du changement.

Hé bien merde.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	24. Chapitre 24

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-quatre : La fureur d'un compagnon. **

**POV Major **

Je m'accrochais au dernier fil de contrôle et de santé mentale que j'avais, mais _à peine_. La seule chose qui m'empêchait de lâcher le dernier fil était de savoir que ma compagne avait besoin de moi pour garder une certaine forme de santé mentale. Ce qui n'était pas facile quand j'avais en face de moi le connard que j'appelais autrefois « Mon frère », qui m'avait trahi, et une salope complètement cinglée qui cherchait à se venger avec sa petite armée de nouveaux-nés. Les cris de ma compagne étaient le carburant de ma colère envers le traître qui avait été autrefois mon « Frère », mais qui ne l'était plus. Il lui avait porté atteinte d'une façon pire que n'importe quelle torture physique ne l'aurait fait et comme si cela ne m'avait déjà pas assez énervé, il avait essayé de la tuer. Je n'en avais rien à foutre que ce soit accidentel ou pas. C'était arrivé et il voulait qu'elle meure. Hé bien, ce choix n'était pas _le sien_ et il ne l'avais jamais été.

En regardant autour de moi, j'ai été incapable de faire la distinction entre ceux qui étaient de mon côté et les autres, ce qui était le résultat de la rage qui me consumait. Un hurlement venant de l'étage m'a hérissé le poil.

'' - Jasper… s'il te plaît. ''

Ma compagne m'appelait, ce qui m'a aidé à me concentrer. Cette merde devait être traitée rapidement. Avec ce nouveau niveau de concentration, j'ai identifié rapidement mes alliés et je les ai libéré de la douleur qu'ils enduraient. Le capitaine a froncé les sourcils en me regardant avec un visage qui disait « Je vais vraiment te casser la gueule pour ça ». Ce qui m'a amusé.

'' - Essaye fils de pute. ''

Le Capitaine a grondé d'un air amusé.

'' - Quels sont tes ordres, Major ? ''

'' - Eleazar , Demetri et toi-même vous tuez les nouveaux-nés, mais c'est _moi _qui m'occupe de la pute rousse. ''

Ils m'ont tous les trois salués avant de scanner la pièce pour suivre mes instructions. Par contre, je me suis dirigé vers la folle aux cheveux roux qui avait osé croire qu'elle pouvait menacer ma compagne et tenter de lui nuire. J'entendais le Capitaine, l'ancien membre de la garde Volturi et leur traqueur prendre soin des nouveaux-nés. Celaa doit être l'opération la plus efficace de lutte contre les nouveaux-nés que je n'avais jamais faite.

Au moment où je suis arrivé près de la rousse, elle a commencé à ressentir réellement de la peur en plus de la douleur du changement. J'ai vu ses yeux rouges s'élargir avec cette peur et j'avoue que j'ai ressenti un immense plaisir malsain à cette vue.

'' - As-tu vraiment cru que tu pourrais t'approcher assez près de ma compagne pour lui nuire ? ''

Le Capitaine apparaît à mes côtés.

'' - Tous les nouveaux-nés sont en cendres, Major. ''

J'ai hoché la tête.

'' - Saisis-toi de cette stupide petite salope. ''

Il a fait ce que je lui avais demandé à l'instant où je l'ai libéré de la torture dans laquelle je la maintenais. Bien qu'il lui était inutile de lutter, je devais lui donner du crédit pour avoir au moins essayée, mais ce qui était regrettable, c'était que celaa m'a encore plus mis en rogne.

Elle a grondé.

'' - Je ne veux pas tuer cette emmerdeuse de lutin, je veux torturer cette putain de banque de sang pitoyable que votre famille possède. ''

Ma main était autour de son cou à la seconde où elle a fini de parler.

'' - Cette « Banque de sang » comme tu l'appelles et MA compagne, stupide petite pute. ''

'' - Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'une putain alors… ''

J'ai senti mes doigts s'enfoncer dans sa peau et un bruit étouffé, c'était tout ce que je pouvais entendre quand elle a tenté de parler.

'' - Permission de parler, Major. ''

'' - Accordé, mais fait vite, Capitaine. Je veux être aux côtés de ma compagne quand elle se réveillera. ''

'' - Naturellement, mais je pense que nous devrions tenir compte du moment où les vampires ont attaqué. C'était plutôt idéal, tu ne trouves pas ? ''

'' - Actuellement, c_'était_ réellement un point très intéressant. J'ai libéré sa gorge et j'ai pris son menton à la place, la forçant à me regarder.

'' - Comment savais-tu que c'était le moment d'essayer de tuer ma compagne ? Comment savais-tu qu'il n'y aurait pas de meilleur moment pour essayer de la tuer ? ''

Quand elle n'a pas répondu immédiatement à mes questions, Carmen est apparu à mon côté pour prendre une pleine poignée de cheveux de Victoria pour les arracher. Étant un empathe, je l'ai senti, Carmen ne se retenait pas quand elle les a tiré.

'' - Aïe. ''

'' - Répond-lui sinon je vais plaider auprès du Major pour qu'il m'autorise à être la première à te faire cracher ta merde. ''

Eleazar a justement choisi ce moment pour se retourner.

'' - Je ne sais pas, quelqu'un m'a laissé un message, d'accord. ''

J'ai commencé à ricaner de l'étendue de sa bêtise, je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher et je n'étais pas le seul.

'' - Quelqu'un vous a conduit au massacre. Rappelle-moi de le remercier, Major. ''

Victoria a poussé un puissant cri perçant qui aurait fait grincer des dents à un putois.

'' - La note disait que la petite pute serait lentement en train de saigner à mort, mais que chacun de vous serez ailleurs pour mettre en place son décès. Elle était mûre pour être prise et j'allais donner à mes nouveaux-nés les plus en contrôle cette petite pute pour la violer à mort. ''

Grosse erreur, quelque chose que tout le monde semblait savoir parce qu'ils ont tous disparus brusquement alors que je prenais la stupide salope par la gorge avant de l'épingler contre le mur.

'' - Heureusement pour toi que je ne suis pas aussi tordu, du moins pas assez tordu pour que cela t'arrive, mais je **suis **un parfait salaud et je vais prendre un immense plaisir à te torturer à mort. ''

J'ai ressenti une peur paralysante me traverser venant de ma famille, celle de Victoria cependant était le genre de peur qui entraînerait une crise cardiaque chez un être humain.

'' -Non, non, s'il te plaît. S'IL TE PLAÎT ! ''

Mon emprise s'est resserrée.

'' - Aurais-tu accordé grâce à ma douce Isabella si elle te l'avait demandé ? ''

Si cela lui avait été possible, ses yeux seraient devenus encore plus larges avec la quantité de peur qui l'a traversé et si elle l'avait pu, Victoria serait tombée raide morte à mes pieds.

'' - Capitaine, tu sais ce dont j'ai besoin. ''

'' - Ou... oui, Major. ''

'' - Carmen, tu vas rester avec le Lieutenant et ma compagne, personne d'autre que vous deux n'est autorisé à l'approcher, c'est compris ? ''

'' - Oui, Monsieur. ''

Elles ont disparu toutes les deux pour s'acquitter de leurs ordres. M'assurant que j'avais une prise ferme sur la coupable, je l'ai décollé du mur d'un mouvement sec et je l'ai traîné jusqu'au sous-sol.

Deux jours et demi plus tard, je suis ressorti du sous-sol en me focalisant sur le rythme cardiaque de ma compagne qui était désormais aux derniers stades de son changement. Alors que je me dirigeais vers les escaliers, j'ai vu Peter, Eleazar, Demetri, Emmett, Edward et Carlisle debout près de là. Le jeune Eddie, étant télépathe, connaissait tous les détails des choses que j'avais infligées à cette stupide vache et il devait leur avoir donné la version édulcorée, mais de toute façon, ils avaient peur de moi.

'' - Est-elle… ''

'' - Non, cela ne s'est pas encore produit. Si vous tenez à vos membres, ne descendez _pas_ au sous-sol, c'est compris ? Où sont Esmé et Rosalie ? ''

Carlisle a été le seul qui a répondu.

'' - Ma compagne et Rosalie offrent toute l'aide possible pour assurer le confort de ta compagne pendant son changement. Tout le sang perdu à cause de ses blessures a été nettoyé et elle est désormais dans des vêtements propres. ''

J'ai hoché la tête. Un raclement de gorge nerveux a retenti dans les escaliers, en levant les yeux, j'ai vu Rosalie.

'' - C'est presque l'heure. ''

J'ai monté les escaliers pour suivre Rosalie, les autres à la suite derrière moi, mais quand je suis arrivé à l'étage, je n'ai pas pu rester un gentilhomme. Oui, même quand je suis le Major, je suis toujours un gentilhomme envers les vraies dames, mais j'ai dépassé Rosalie à vitesse vampirique.

J'ai presque arraché la porte de ses gongs avant de me tourner vers mon lit, ou plutôt vers _notre_ lit, pour trouver ma belle compagne se rapprochant de plus en plus de son dernier battement de cœur. Mon lieutenant et Carmen se sont déplacés de son côté pour me laisser la place. Tous les autres ont eu le bon sens de rester à l'écart, particulièrement Eddie.

_'' - Je n'ai pas oublié ce que tu as failli me prendre, jeune fou, mais je vais laisser mon Isabella décider de ce qui doit t'arriver. Ton meilleur espoir est qu'elle soit miséricordieuse. ''_

Nous avons attendu en silence. Mon impatience grandissait à chaque seconde jusqu'à ce que finalement arrive le dernier battement de son cœur compatissant. Voilà, c'était fait, elle est l'une d'entre nous.

'' - Isabella ? Ouvre les yeux, chérie. ''

J'ai senti qu'Isabella était débordée par tous les nouveaux sons qu'elle entendait. J'ai posé ma main gauche sur son visage pour le caresser doucement.

'' - Je sais ma chérie, tu t'habitueras rapidement à tous ses bruits, mais pour l'instant, je veux que tu te concentres sur ma voix, chérie. Ouvres tes yeux pour moi, je m'ennuie de ne pas pouvoir regarder dans tes yeux magnifiques. ''

Je me suis obligé à supprimer un grognement en sentant l'incrédulité de la part de cet imbécile de télépathe. J'ai gardé mon attention seulement sur Isabella en me concentrant sur ses émotions. Il y avait de la confusion, ce qui est normal, du désir, de la crainte aussi. S'il te plaît, mon Dieu, ne la laisse pas avoir peur de moi.

Isabella a ouvert des yeux rouges scintillants et m'a regardé directement, mais ils ne montraient pas de colère ou de haine communes aux nouveaux-nés. Il n'y avait simplement qu'elle, Isabella, et toute la gentillesse qu'elle avait autrefois dans ses yeux bruns chocolat était toujours là, mais à présent sa bonté se trouvait dans ses yeux rouge vif. Elle me sourit presque timidement.

'' - Salut. ''

Je n'ai pas pu arrêter le sourire maladroit qui est apparu sur mon visage.

'' - Salut. ''

Les yeux nouveaux et améliorés d'Isabella ont commencé à regarder autour d'elle, mais quand ses yeux sont arrivés sur le jeune Eddie, son corps s'est brusquement tendu et, oh la la, elle était réellement furieuse.

'' - QUE DIABLE FOUS-TU ICI ? ''

Putain, le jeune Eddie a été prêt à faire l'impossible en se chiant presque dessus. Rien de tel que la rage de ma compagne pour me tourner la tête et me remonter le moral en même temps.

Hé bien, je l'avais déjà dit, j'étais foutu.

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	25. Chapitre 25

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Breaks Your Fheart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes. **

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens. **

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-cinq : Un nouveau-né et une meute. **

**POV Tierce personne **

'' - QUE DIABLE FOUS-TU ICI ? ''

Le silence qui a suivi le réveil du tout jeune nouveau-né a fait descendre des frissons dans le dos des vampires plus âgés, même si son compagnon se sentait plutôt béat que Bella n'était pas revenue à la façon dont elle se comportait en tant qu'humaine. Edward restait là, la bouche ouverte, la refermant de temps en temps comme s'il essayait de parler, mais rien ne sortait. Les yeux de Bella se sont rétrécis dangereusement, Peter et Jasper pouvaient presque sentir les étincelles qui sortaient de ses yeux.

'' - Je… t'ai… posé… une… question. ''

En dehors de son compagnon et d'Edward, qui était cloué sur place, le reste des vampires ont commencé à reculer lentement.

'' - J… j'étais inquiet pour toi… ''

Personne n'osait bouger, mais ils savaient tous que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à lui dire, particulièrement Peter et Jasper.

'' - Inquiet ? ''

Bella a chuchoté le mot avant de former une ligne mince à l'endroit où se trouve sa bouche habituellement. Un hochement de tête les a renseignés avant que…

BAOOOOUM...

Il y a une seconde, Bella était sur le lit, à présent elle est debout et Edward Cullen venait de passer directement à travers un mur. C'était quelque chose que ni Eleazar, Jasper, Charlotte, Peter ou Demetri n'avaient jamais vu auparavant. Normalement, lorsqu'un nouveau-né se réveillait, ses sens étaient en surcharge, la seule conclusion qui nous est venue à l'esprit, c'est que Bella était trop consumée par sa fureur. Ce qui nous a été confirmé quand un avion est passé au-dessus de la maison.

Bella est tombée à genoux, les mains sur les oreilles dans une vaine tentative pour bloquer le bruit. Ce qui était autrefois un bruit pratiquement imperceptible pour n'importe quel humain et peu importe le nombre de fois où un avion passait au-dessus de sa maison, était désormais comme si quelqu'un lui criait dans les oreilles avec un microphone à côté de son haut-parleur. Jasper s'est précipité sur sa compagne, la berçant instantanément contre sa poitrine. Tous les vampires ont senti des vagues de calme éperdu arriver sur eux.

'' - Cela fait mal. ''

'' - Je sais, chérie, mais cela va passer, je te le promets. Chut, je suis là ma chérie, si tu le veux je vais sortir et détruire tous les avions. ''

Tout le monde a serré les lèvres pour éviter de rire jusqu'à ce qu'un petit rire doux est sorti de Bella, tout en ce contenant encore, ils se sont tous mis à rire.

'' - Je ne pense pas que cela passerait inaperçu des humains. ''

'' - Merde. '' Les hommes, à l'exception d'Edward, ne pouvaient plus se retenir, c'est pourquoi ils ont éclaté de rire jusqu'à ce que Bella grince des dents et que Jasper se mette à siffler. Maintenant que les bruit de l'avion avaient sorti Bella de sa colère, elle est incapable de trouver une certaine forme de contrôle d'elle-même.

'' - Sortez cet imbécile d'ici jusqu'à ce que Bella soit prête à lui faire face. ''

Peter et Demetri ont fait ce que Jasper avait demandé et Edward n'a pas pu cacher le soulagement qu'il éprouvait, il savait qu'il était dans la merde.

Pendant que Jasper tentait de calmer Bella et l'aidait à gérer les sensations éprouvantes qui la traversaient, les autres ont décidé de sortir pour aller chasser. Ils ne s'attendaient cependant pas à trouver la meute de loups qui les attendait maintenant à l'extérieur.

'' - Oh, pour l'amour de… ''

La voix de Bella a coupé la diatribe de colère d'Emmett avant qu'elle ne commence.

'' - Dieu, quelle est cette odeur pestilentielle ? ''

Les vampires se sont mis à rire alors que les loups grognaient de colère.

Ils savaient à propos de Bella, hé bien, disons simplement que ce n'étaient pas des pensées très agréables, mais quand je repense à ce que le Major a fait dernièrement, ils ne sont que des gonzesses.

Emmett s'étranglait avec l'odeur dans l'air.

PLAF !

'' - Surveille ta langue, Edward. ''

En se mordant l'intérieur de la bouche pour se retenir de rire, les vampires se sont concentrés sur le problème immédiat, une meute de loups furieux et un nouveau-né qui s'efforçait de sortir de sa surcharge sensorielle.

'' - Une minute, _comment_ ont-ils su à propos de Bella ? ''

La confusion et le mécontentement ont traversé leurs visages à la question d'Emmett. Jusqu'à quel point étaient-ils informés au sujet de Bella ? Peter, Charlotte et Edward savaient qu'il n'y avait pas de loups près de l'appartement de Jasper il y a trois jours. Alors comment ont-ils su ?

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	26. Chapitre 26

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre :'' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '' , lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-six : Des désagréments et une interruption. **

**POV Jasper **

Cela devenait ridicule, est-ce que ces sacs à puces n'apprenaient jamais rien ? Le bien-être de ma compagne était de ma seule préoccupation et je ne devrais pas avoir à m'occuper de ces crétins d'excités. J'ai entendu le gémissement de Bella contre ma poitrine et j'ai resserré mes bras autour d'elle.

'' - Pourquoi font-ils tous tellement de bruit ? ''

'' - Ils veulent des réponses, chérie, mais ils n'ont aucune raison de crier. J'ai besoin de sortir pour régler cette question, veux-tu rester ici ? ''

Bella a resserré _son_ emprise sur moi pour toute réponse. Je l'ai alors simplement prise dans mes bras et nous sommes tous les deux descendus au rez-de-chaussée, l'odeur de chien mouillé est devenue de plus en plus forte. Jacob en particulier, avait beaucoup de difficultés à garder ses émotions sous contrôle. S'il se transforme, il devra réparer tout ce qu'il aura brisé dans le processus.

'' - QUE LUI AS-TU FAIT, SANGSUE ? ''

Bella a grimacé contre ma poitrine et je l'ai vu mettre ses mains sur ses oreilles dans une vaine tentative pour étouffer le bruit. Un grondement est passé à travers ma poitrine, sachant qu'elle ressentait une telle gêne. Je me suis déplacé vers le plus proche des deux canapés pour y placer doucement Bella, bien que je n'aie plus besoin d'être aussi doux avec elle, mais que les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, je suppose. Une fois Bella installée sur le canapé, je me suis tourné pour regarder tout le monde, en faisant en sorte que tout le monde sente _ma_ colère.

'' - Vous… allez… parler… à… voix… basses. Ma compagne vient tout juste de se réveiller et a besoin de temps pour s'adapter à ses sens exacerbés et vous entendre tous crier les uns aux autres ne l'aide_ pas_. Si vous voulez tous vous sauter à la gorge, vous devriez aller quelque part aux limites de Forks pour être sûrs que ma compagne ne soit pas soumise à des souffrances supplémentaires. C'est compris ? ''

Les vampires au moins, ont eu le bon sens d'obéir à mes instructions et ont chuté dans une position de soumission, mais pas les cabots cependant, hé bien, il existe certains chiens auxquels personne ne peut enseigner quelques tours.

'' - Capitaine, ils essayent d'user le peu de patience qu'il me reste. ''

Peter a hoché la tête et s'est déplacé rapidement dans l'espoir de les faire bouger, mais ces cabots envahissants étaient extrêmement têtus, Jacob Black en particulier.

'' - Je ne vais nulle part jusqu'à ce que tu m'aies dit ce que diable tu lui as fait. ''

En un clin d'œil, le chiot insolent s'est retrouvé plaqué contre le mur avec ma main serrée autour de sa gorge. Les grognements de sa meute tintaient dans mes oreilles bien que je n'y prêtais pas beaucoup d'attention. Il y avait des bruits de mouvements autour de moi, mais encore une fois, je n'y prêtais pas beaucoup d'attention. Je me concentrais seulement sur Jacob.

'' -Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire sur la façon de parler en baissant la voix ? ''

Le petit voyou pleurnichait à cause de la pression que j'exerçais sur sa pipe à vent. Bien, il a causé du malaise et du stress à ma compagne pour la dernière fois. Je devrais peut-être étrangler la petite merde et en finir avec lui. L'idée devint de plus en plus attrayante jusqu'à ce que sa petite main délicate se pose sur mon bras et j'ai tourné la tête pour la regarder. Oh, elle faisait la moue.

'' - Laisse-le partir, Jasper, personne d'autre ne viendra t'interrompre, mais cela ne serait pas juste envers Billy. S'il te plaît, Billy a parfois besoin d'aide pour se déplacer. ''

J'ai laissé tomber le chien en tas sur le sol afin de pouvoir prendre Bella dans mes bras. Il faut toujours qu'elle pense aux autres, c'est l'une des nombreuses raisons qui me font tellement l'aimer, putain. En regardant par-dessus son épaule, j'ai jeté un regard de travers à Jacob. S'il était intelligent, il allait comprendre qu'elle venait tout simplement de lui sauver la vie .

'' - Sache que ce n'est que grâce à la demande de Bella que je te laisse vivre, si cette demande était venue de n'importe quel autre vampire que ma compagne qui m'avait demandé de te montrer de la pitié, il t'aurait rejoint dans la mort. ''

Jacob a eu assez de bon sens pour frissonner de peur tandis que les émotions de Bella montaient en flèche, le désir. J'ai enterré mon visage dans ses cheveux pour respirer son parfum addictif.

'' - Plus tard, chérie. ''

J'ai senti son corps frissonner d'anticipation.

'' - Attendez une minute ! '' La voix de Peter réussit à percer notre petite bulle à Bella et à moi. '' - Comment putain, votre bande d'idiots a fait pour savoir que ma petite sœur avait été changée ? ''

En voilà une question intéressante, je me suis retiré de notre étreinte et me suis empressé de guider Bella légèrement derrière moi, mais principalement à mes côtés. Jacob prouvait réellement son utilité lui-même pour une fois.

'' -La suceuse de sang de la taille d'un lutin nous a dit qu'elle t'a vu la vider de son sang avant de décider de la transformer en vampire. '' Il me montrait du doigt.

La salope cinglée a dit quoi ? Un grondement de colère est sorti de derrière moi et en me tournant légèrement, j'ai trouvé une fois encore, une Bella complètement furieuse.

'' - Cette psychopathe a sérieusement besoin d'une bonne leçon. ''

C'était chaud à présent.

'' - Elle va nous voir venir, Bella. ''

Quand je me suis retourné pour regarder fixement le jeune Eddie, j'ai ressenti quelque chose que je n'avais pas personnellement senti depuis que je n'étais plus humain, mon cou a craqué. Ouais, cette sensation particulière ne m'avait pas manqué. Le plus jeune de la meute se frottait le cou comme moi pour cette gêne. Je sentais Bella bouillonnant parce que le jeune Eddie lui avait parlé.

'' - Tu fermes ta gueule, sauf si tu apprends quelque chose d'utile venant de l'esprit de la meute. C'est compris ? ''

Edward a eu le bon sens de garder sa bouche fermée et de faire un signe de tête aux instructions de Bella, bien que cela ne veuille pas dire qu'il avait tort.

'' - Il a raison, chérie. ''

Mes mots ont été accueillis par un froncement de sourcils.

'' - Tu veux dire que tu as été marié avec cette garce dérangée de voyante pendant plusieurs décennies et que tu n'as pas trouvé un moyen de contourner son don ? '' Hé bien merde, si ça, ça ne me fait pas avec quelques autres, nous sentir un peu bête. Peter, d'autre part, porte un sourire plutôt béat.

'' - Elle n'a même pas un jour et elle fait des vampires plus âgés que nous sommes, avoir l'air aussi bêtes que ces chiens envahissants. ''

Un grand « Hé » de protestation a retenti dans la pièce ce qui a entraîné, une fois de plus, Bella à se couvrir les oreilles et moi à grogner ce qui les a fait se taire cette fois. Par Dieu, je pense qu'ils apprennent. J'ai enveloppé mes bras autour de Bella et je l'ai tiré contre moi pour renifler son cou et la rassurer. Elle a réagi rapidement et a commencé à se calmer jusqu'à ce que Jacob ouvre sa satanée gueule de nouveau.

'' - Tu essayes de sucer le reste de son sang ? ''

**'' - TA GUEULE, JACOB. ''**

Plus rapidement que la première fois, tout le monde se serrait les coudes pour faire taire celui qui était en bonne voie de devenir rapidement mon nouveau tapis en peau de Loup. Ils l'ont tous fermé comme un seul homme en entendant le grognement vicieux de votre serviteur.

'' - Tu commences vraiment à me faire chier, mon garçon. ''

Avant que quelqu'un ne puisse dire quelque chose, Bella commence à gémir avec plus d'inconfort.

'' - Ma gorge… ''

Merde. Merde. Merde. Comment ai-je pu oublier qu'elle avait besoin de chasser ? C'est simple, l'arrivée de ces connards ne m'a pas vraiment aidé.

'' - D'accord, chérie. Capitaine, tu es le responsable jusqu'à notre retour et tu gardes ces imbéciles ici à moins qu'ils n'aient des sentiments suicidaires bien sûr. ''

Peter a hoché la tête pendant que je prenais Bella dans mes bras et que nous nous précipitions dans la forêt. J'ai couru jusqu'à ce qu'aucun d'entre nous ne puisse être entendu par les autres et vice et versa, avant de m'immobiliser et de mettre Bella sur ses pieds. Cependant, une fois debout , Bella a continué à s'accrocher à moi.

'' - Tu as besoin de sang, chérie. ''

Sa peur m'a frappé comme une tonne de briques. De quoi avait-elle peur ?

'' - Que dois-je faire s'il y a des randonneurs dans les environs ? ''

Mon cœur mort se gonfla d'orgueil et se brisa en même temps quand j'ai senti la peur dans sa voix. En me concentrant sur notre environnement, j'ai utilisé mon pouvoir pour sentir s'il y avait des humains. Il n'y en avait pas.

'' - Il n'y a rien d'autre que des animaux dans la forêt avec nous, chérie, et je te jure que je vais t'arrêter avant que tu ne nuises à quelqu'un. ''

Même si la peur était toujours présente, Bella hocha la tête contre ma poitrine avant de se redresser pour me regarder.

'' - Comment puis-je faire cela, alors ? ''

J'ai donc commencé la leçon. J'ai instruit Bella sur la façon d'utiliser ses sens de manière indépendante au départ avant de tous les utiliser. Elle apprenait rapidement. C'est pourquoi une heure plus tard, je la regardais prendre son troisième cerf. Note mentale : Ne jamais la laisser regarder Bambi à nouveau. Dès que Bella l'a terminé, elle a jeté sa proie dans un trou avec le reste de ses autres victimes, ce qui faisait ressembler ma compagne à un tueur en série. Quand elle s'est finalement retournée vers moi pour me regarder, ma mâchoire s'est décroché. Pourquoi ? Parce que le lion des montagnes qu'elle avait vidé plus tôt avait complètement détruit sa chemise, me donnant une vue complète et accueillante sur ses seins recouverts d'un soutien-gorge en dentelle partiellement déchiqueté.

'' - Qu'y a-t-il ? ''

Bella me regardait alors que je ne savais même pas que je me dirigeais vers elle, ne m'arrêtant que quand je ne suis plus qu'à quelques centimètres devant elle.

'' - Est-ce que je t'ai dit récemment à quel point je te trouve incroyablement sexy ? ''

Les yeux couleur de sang rouge vif de Bella se sont assombris alors qu'elle secouait la tête. Les sentiments d'espièglerie, de luxure et d'amour se détachaient d'elle en vagues successives.

'' - C'est assez grossier de ta part, maintenant que j'y pense. '' Merde, son sourire espiègle était tout aussi sexy que le reste de sa personne. Je lui ai fait une moue ludique.

'' - J'espère que vous pourrez trouver en vous le moyen de me pardonner une telle grossièreté, Madame. ''

Avant même de le savoir, nous nous sommes embrassés passionnément, nos mains caressant et saisissant le moindre morceau de peau que nous pouvions trouver. Alors que je couchais lentement ma beauté sur le sol pour la ravir, nous avons été interrompus.

'' - J'espère sincèrement que tu ne me tueras pas pour cette interruption, Major, mais… nous avons vraiment un gros problème. ''

À cheval sur Bella, j'ai rapidement enlevé mon tee-shirt pour le lui remettre, ne me déplaçant que lorsque son corps a été couvert. Je serais le seul qui aura le droit de le voir. Une fois que Bella et moi étions debout , je me suis tourné avec un regard furieux vers Peter qui a simplement reculé devant lui.

'' - Il vaut mieux que ce gros problème soit d'ordre universel, Capitaine. ''

Peter a hoché la tête. Il semblait réellement être comme s'il s'était chié dessus s'il en avait encore eu la capacité.

'' - D'accord. C'est la version longue. Un merdier réellement mauvais est sur le point d'arriver à Seattle, qui va très certainement exposer la communauté vampire. ''

Pas de bonnes nouvelles.

'' - La version courte, Major, le lutin rigide qui voit tout a officiellement disjoncté. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	27. Chapitre 27

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre :'' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-sept : La folie d'Alice. **

**POV Jasper **

Nous sommes rentrés à la maison vingt minutes plus tard, plus je m'en approchais, plus fortes les émotions que je ressentais de ceux qui étaient à l'intérieur se renforçaient. C'était un peu écrasant en vérité et je dois dire que de les ressentir sans cesse était infernal. Quelquefois une émotion me frappait si fort qu'elle me faisait tomber sur le cul. Ce n'est pas arrivé cette fois-ci, heureusement, mais c'était tout de même assez proche, de l'agacement, de l'irritation et bien sûr, de la colère et de la merde, des charges de merde. Je pouvais deviner les trois vampires qui ressentaient de la colère. Ouaip, le jeune Eddie et le cabot, je pouvais les entendre crier haut et fort, sans oublier Carlisle. Sam, le chef de la meute tentait de désamorcer la situation, mais le reste des cabots, à l'exception de celui qui, par les bruits qu'il faisait, était le plus jeune, ne faisait rien pour l'aider. En fait, ils ne faisaient seulement qu'alimenter la colère du clébard ce qui_ me_ faisait chier. C'était censé être une situation d'urgence avec la folie de la voyante et ils s'engueulaient à propos de chose sur laquelle ils n'avaient aucun droit de se disputer, ma Bella.

'' - TOUTE CETTE HISTOIRE EST DE TA FAUTE ! TU AURAIS DÛ RESTER LOIN D'ELLE, PUTAIN DE SANGSUE, ELLE AURAIT ÉTÉ HEUREUSE AVEC MOI ! ''

Pas encore, putain de merde, il était idiot, pour ne pas dire sacrément têtu. Combien de fois ma Bella lui avait dit qu'il devait _imprimer_ et que ma Bella n'était pas son empreinte. Heureusement que Rosalie est intervenue pendant que Peter, Bella et moi montions les escaliers.

'' - Hé connard, Bella n'est **pas** ton empreinte, sac de bave, alors laisse tomber, putain ! C'est ce qu'elle a décidé,d'accord ! ''

'' - J'AURAIS PRÉFÉRÉ QU'ELLE SOIT MORTE ! ''

Trois choses se produisirent en même temps, tout d'abord Bella s'est figée et, si cela lui avait été possible, elle aurait été en train de pleurer maintenant. Ensuite, un putain de silence de mort s'est abattu sur la pièce et enfin, quelque chose qui était la plupart du temps mortel pour tous, un éclat massif de rouge devant mes yeux.

**POV Peter **

'' - J'AURAIS PRÉFÉRÉ QU'ELLE SOIT MORTE ! ''

À présent, tandis que le reste des vampires et les loups-garous se figeait, je sais que moi et mon chaton sexy de compagne n'avons pensé qu'une seule chose : « Oh merde! ». Ceux qui n'avait jamais vu le Major furieux étaient, heureusement, trop effrayés pour se résoudre à bouger d'un centimètre, enfin _presque_ tout le monde. C'est arrivé au ralenti, le Major, les yeux noirs comme du charbon, s'est déplacé avec une grâce mortelle à travers la pièce et a épinglé cet imbécile de clébard sur le mur. Enfin je veux dire, le quatrième mur de la maison, les trois premiers s'étaient effondrés avec la puissance avec laquelle le Major s'était déplacé.

'' - Qu'est-ce… que… tu… as… dit ? ''

Le Major crachait littéralement son venin et de la façon dont il sortait, on aurait dit qu'il avait de l'écume à la bouche. Putain, même Char et moi ne l'avions jamais vu dans une telle fureur. Le cabot pouvait à peine respirer, il était en train de haleter pour avoir de l'air parce que le Major le tenait d'une prise ferme par le cou . Ce que je veux dire, merde, c'est qu'il avait commencé à virer au bleu. Un chef de meute hébété s'est déplacé pour l'aider, ce qui était suicidaire quand tout le monde, à part Bella, est entré en action et a épinglé la meute sur le sol. Le fils de pute chanceux que je suis avait réussi à mettre les mains sur le chef des métamorphes.

'' - LÂCHE-MOI ! ''

'' - Si tu veux que ta meute survive aux cinq prochaines minutes, ORDONNE-LEURS d'arrêter, uniquement sa compagne pourra sauver ta meute d'imbéciles et lui permettre de voir le coucher du soleil. ''

'' - Pourquoi devrais-je te croire ? ''

A-t-il vraiment demandé ça ? Seigneur, ces sacs à puces étaient aussi bêtes qu'ils en avaient l'air.

'' - Si tu ne me crois pas, pauvre merde sans importance, alors vous allez TOUS MOURIR ! Que choisis-tu ? ''

Le petit Sammy a grogné de frustration alors que les bruits de sa meute s'étaient maintenant transformés en bruits hargneux de bagarre et de grognements .

'' - JE VOUS ORDONNE D'ARRÊTER ! ''

La meute s'est figée instantanément, permettant aux vampires de faire marche arrière. En me levant, j'ai vu Bella à présent debout à côté du Major, son emprise devait s'être desserrée autour du cou de Simplet parce qu'il n'est plus bleu.

'' - Jasper, bébé, ce n'était simplement que des mots, je ne suis _pas_ en danger, laisse-le partir. ''

'' - Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il t'a blessé avec ses mots. Il doit en subir les conséquences, cet imbécile de chien a besoin d'apprendre les bonnes manières. ''

'' - Tu vas commencer une guerre, bébé, et je tiens à être en mesure de revenir ici un jour pour rendre visite à mon père quand il… s'il te plaît, Jasper, donne-lui une leçon de politesse si tu veux, mais pas de cette façon. Tu ne veux pas revenir ici dans une centaine d'années pour notre anniversaire de mariage ? ''

Le Major laisse tomber le crétin de chien sur le sol avant d'envelopper rapidement ses bras autour de Bella. Il a enfoui sa tête dans son cou avant de se mettre à ronronner.

'' - Tu sais comment rendre une situation très tendue, Major. Je suis à peu près certain que je me serais chié dessus si j'avais été encore humain. ''

PLAF !

'' - Ouille ! Merde, femme ! ''

Tous les vampires sauf Jasper et Bella se sont mis à rire tandis que les boules de poils bouillonnaient en silence, mais le silence s'est fait lorsque le Major a rapidement mis sa compagne derrière son dos et a regardé le gâchis choquant qu'était devenu le gamin Jackey.

'' - C'est la deuxième fois que ma compagne sauve ta pitoyable existence, je réfléchirais à deux fois avant d'ouvrir la bouche si j'étais toi parce qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas de troisième fois. ''

'' - Il n'y _aura pas_ de troisième fois. Tu n'es plus mon ami, Jacob Black. J'ai_ une nouvelle fois_ pensé à ton père lorsque tu as décidé de faire chier mon compagnon avec… ce que tu as dit. '' Le Major a tiré Bella contre lui et s'est mis une nouvelle fois à renifler son cou. '' Si notre amitié signifiait _quelque chose_ pour toi, tu ne t'approcherais plus jamais de moi et pour faire court, un vampire déséquilibré a essayé d'utiliser ton cul pour être son nouveau jouet. J'espère que tu as compris. ''

Quand sa voix s'est brisée à la fin, Jasper a resserré son emprise sur Bella.

'' - Major, nous devons faire face à la voyante avant que la merde ne frappe le ventilateur. ''

Le Major a hoché la tête dans le cou de Bella.

'' - Bébé, nous ne serons pas en mesure de l'arrêter si tu ne retires pas ta tête de mon cou. ''

Le Major a retiré sa tête du cou de Bella et a tourné son attention vers moi tout en tenant toujours Bella fermement dans ses bras.

'' - Capitaine, qu'est-ce que ton don te dit ? ''

Merde, il n'allait pas aimer ça.

'' - La meilleure façon de comprendre, Major, c'est d'allumer la télévision. ''

C'est Carlisle qui a allumé la télé pour découvrir Alice dansant dans les rues de Seattle aux informations, mais ce n'était pas le pire.

'' - Oh mon Dieu, dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense que c'est. '' La voix d'Esmé s'est fêlée pendant qu'elle a parlé.

'' - Cela dépend, Esmé. Si tu penses que c'est bien Alice qui danse au milieu d'une rue de Seattle en tenant une tête coupée bien réelle alors je ne peux pas te dire que ce n'est pas ce que tu penses que c'est. ''

Ma réponse a entraîné une autre gifle de la part de Charlotte.

'' - Montre un peu de compréhension. ''

'' - Je suis désolé, Esmé. ''

**POV Jasper **

Il n'y avait rien d'autre qu'une stupéfaction incrédule dans la maison, des loups-garous aux vampires. Qu'est-ce qui était également arrivé à Alice pour la faire complètement disjoncter ?

'' - Je n'arrive pas à le croire ! ''

L'horreur de Bella allait de pair avec celle de tous les autres. Aucun d'entre nous n'était capable de comprendre comment nous n'avions pas vu quelque chose comme cela venir. Un cri sortant du sous-sol a ramené instantanément Victoria à l'avant de mon esprit.

'' - Merde, nous avons encore besoin de nous occuper de Victoria. ''

Il y eut plusieurs soupirs d'agacement venant principalement de Peter, de Char, d'Emmett et de Rosalie alors que les autres avaient brusquement peur de moi ce qui était plutôt satisfaisant, je dois l'admettre, mais j'ai posé la question à Bella.

'' - Comment veux-tu régler les choses avec Victoria et Alice, chérie ? ''

Le visage de Bella devint vide d'émotions.

'' - Les tuer toutes les deux, si nous ne le faisons pas, les Volturi auront notre cul à tous. ''

Je me suis tourné vers Peter et Charlotte qui m'ont tous les deux fait un signe de tête avant de descendre dans le sous-sol. Personne dans la salle de séjour n'a rien dit, même Jacob est resté immobile pendant que tout le monde écoutait les bruits que faisaient Charlotte et Peter en descendant les escaliers du sous-sol. Des hurlements ont bientôt retenti et l'odeur du feu a atteint nos sens. Peter et Charlotte sont revenus dans la salle de séjour quelques secondes plus tard.

'' - Alice à présent ? ''

J'ai hoché la tête.

'' - Alice à présent. ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	28. Chapitre 28

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, '' elle est parue sous le titre :'' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fit It ? '' lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes est les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-huit : La planification et l'arrivée. **

**POV Jasper **

À présent, avec Victoria détruite, il ne nous restait plus seulement qu'à faire face à Alice. Oh que cela va être amusant, il n'y a vraiment rien de plus excitant que de s'occuper d'un vampire qui peut voir quand vous arrivez. Nous nous sommes tous rassemblés dans la salle à manger. Des sentiments de tristesse et de frustration couraient dans le cercle des vampires alors que dans la meute s'était plutôt la colère, la plupart du temps sous contrôle, qui dominait. Ils vont être, oh tellement utile, notez le sarcasme. L'agacement de Jacob a semblé se libérer.

'' - Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi nous ne pouvons pas aller là-bas et déchirer la sangsue cinglée en morceaux. ''

Je vais devoir trouver si la signification du nom « Jacob » veut dire « stupide », encore que ce serait injuste pour tous ceux qui portent le prénom de cet idiot dans le monde. Ce qui lui manque, c'est un QI, voilà la vérité. Bella dit que n'importe qui avec quelques cellules cérébrales est capable de penser.

'' - Parce que, cervelle de moineau, il y a des _journalistes_ partout dans les environs. Vois-tu, nous avons tous une petite chose appelée **« exposition » **dont nous devons nous inquiéter, mais bon, si tu veux être responsable pour les assassinats dans le monde et l'élargir à l'esclavage mondial ou même avoir ton cul jeté dans un laboratoire du gouvernement et servir pour leurs recherches, vas-y et tue-la devant les journalistes. ''

Peter, Char, Emmett et Rosalie se sont mis à ricaner pendant que le petit toutou faisait la moue. Il ne fallait pas oublier que Bella était désormais un vampire tout comme le reste de ma famille .

'' - C'était seulement une suggestion, tu n'as pas besoin d'être un tel salaud à ce sujet. ''

J'ai eu juste le temps d'entendre sa meute prononcer le mot « Idiot » avant de me rendre compte que Bella m'avait battu de vitesse pour se rendre à lui cette fois. L'écho d'une fissure retenti dans la maison quand Bella a épinglé de nouveau Jacob contre le mur.

'' - Tu sais, pour quelqu'un à qui j'ai sauvé le cul pouilleux _deux fois_, tu n'es pas très reconnaissant. Je devrais peut-être laisser mon compagnon et mes sœurs t'enseigner la politesse maintenant plutôt qu'ultérieurement. ''

Je n'ai senti rien d'autre que de l'empressement de la part de Rosalie et de Char, sans parler du mien. Après tout, il avait bien besoin d'une leçon de savoir-vivre. Malheureusement, le chef de sa petite meute est intervenu.

'' - S'il te plaît, Bella, laisse-le partir. ''

Elle tourne la tête par-dessus son épaule pour me regarder. Dieu que c'était sexy.

'' - C'est toi qui choisis, chérie. Personnellement cela ne me dérangerait pas de lui enseigner quelques leçons en ce moment et je sais que tes sœurs sont tout à fait partantes. ''

Retournant son attention sur Jacob, Bella a penché sa tête sur le côté avant de le laisser tomber. J'ai senti le désappointement couler en vague de nos sœurs.

'' - À moins d'avoir quelque chose _d'intelligent_ et d'important à dire, tu vas fermer ta gueule. ''

À la suite de cela, Bella est venue se tenir à mes côtés. J'ai enveloppé un bras autour de sa taille et je l'ai rapproché de moi en m'assurant qu'elle était pleinement consciente de la quantité de désir que j'avais pour elle actuellement. Une fois de plus, nous avons été interrompus dans notre petit moment ensemble.

'' - Plus tard, Major. ''

Peter, Putain. Un grondement est sorti de ma poitrine et Peter a reculé sagement derrière sa propre compagne. Je pense que je vais devoir emmener ma compagne quelque part, seule, pour ne pas être interrompu. Hum… oui, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire.

'' - Jasper, s'il te plaît, arrête de penser à ce genre de choses à propos de Bella. ''

C'était le jeune Eddie. J'ai rétréci mes yeux sur lui.

_'' - Tu ferais mieux de suivre les ordres qu'a reçu Jacob pour toi-même Edward. La seule raison pour laquelle tu n'es pas dans le sous-sol est parce que nous avons besoin de ton pouvoir. ''_

La panique a rapidement envahie Edward, le faisant taire. Au moins l'un d'eux apprenait rapidement. Bella s'est tournée pour me regarder.

'' - À quoi pensais-tu, Jasper ? '' Sa voix pleine de désir me donnait le vertige, vertige que je lui ai retourné. Approchant mes lèvres à son oreille et ne donnant pas une putain de merde si nous avions un public, j'ai pris son lobe d'oreille dans ma bouche. Un sentiment de malaise a rempli notre auditoire. Qu'ils aillent au diable.

'' - Tu trouveras toi-même plus tard, Chérie, je te le promets. ''

Ma voix était rauque. Putain, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas avoir ma compagne ici et maintenant ? Il ne me faudrait pas longtemps pour me débarrasser de tout le monde. Tout ce que j'avais à faire, c'était de les effrayer avec mon pouvoir pour les faire fuir, mais malheureusement, ce n'est pas ce qui s'est produit. Merci Carlisle.

'' - Y-a-t-il un moyen d'arrêter Alice sans qu'elle ne nous voit venir ? '' Carlisle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se racler la gorge après cela. J'ai senti qu'il essayait de prendre le contrôle sur ses sentiments inconfortables.

Peter a répondu à sa question, ce qui m'a surpris. Je ne pensais pas qu'il y aurait de réponse ou du moins, une autre réponse que « Non ».

'' - Bien sûr, Doc C, tu es en train de les sentir. ''

Peter a hoché la tête vers la meute.

'' - Cette salope de cinglée ne peut pas se servir de son don sur eux, où du moins, c'est ce que ma merde me dit. ''

C'était intéressant, j'ai senti un peu d'humour sortir de Bella.

'' - Tu parles souvent à ta merde, Peter ? ''

J'ai éclaté de rire et Peter a froncé les sourcils, feignant d'être blessé.

'' - Tu me blesses avec tes paroles. ''

Char, Bella et moi étions toujours en train de rire. Nous sommes rapidement redevenu sérieux à nouveau cependant, à cause des personnes ennuyeuses qui nous entouraient et qui nous regardaient fixement.

'' - Pouvons-nous nous concentrer sur la manière d'arrêter Alice à présent ? ''

J'ai envoyé un regard acéré à ma façon à Eddie.

'' - Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit ? ''

Eddie est devenu à nouveau nerveux. Bon. Il ferait mieux de l'être.

'' - Oui, dis-nous comment tu prévois de lutter contre le problème qui menace notre monde ? ''

Lorsque tu fais demi-tour plus vite que la vitesse de la lumière, même pour un vampire, c'est plutôt une expérience vertigineuse. C'était pire pour moi et mon pouvoir a capté les sensations de la meute qui avait subitement besoin de vomir. Devants nous se trouvaient les trois dirigeants Volturi, les jumeaux maléfiques et Félix, sans parler de certains autres clans. Pourquoi étaient-ils ici, je ne le savais pas, mais ils étaient là . Avec eux se trouvait le reste du clan Denali, les Irlandais, les Amazones et les Roumains. C'était étrange, tout le monde pensait qu'ils détestaient les Volturi.

Les yeux d'Aro sont tombés sur ma compagne, me faisant la rapprocher de moi.

'' - Intéressant, la dernière fois que je t'ai vu, c'était à travers une vision de la menace, seulement cette fois-là, tu étais morte et non _mort-vivante_. ''

Je n'ai pas pu arrêter le grondement qui est sorti de ma poitrine. La garce.

'' - Oui, hé bien, cela te montre simplement que tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de foi en la divination. ''

Un ricanement est sorti de quelques-uns d'entre nous, Aro étant l'un d'eux. Bella a tourné son attention sur moi et d'étranges sentiments ont immédiatement commencé à s'agiter en elle, le premier étant la détermination et le second un immense chagrin et Peter est devenu subitement nerveux.

'' - Cela va marcher Bella. Tu es la seule qui est capable de le convaincre de faire ça. ''

J'ai regardé entre Bella et Peter. De quoi parlaient-ils ?

'' - C'est le meilleur moyen de la distraire et de l'attirer vers nous pour que nous la détruisions. ''

Les yeux de Bella refusaient de quitter les miens et brusquement tout c'est mis en place.

'' - Non, pas question. ''

'' - Jasper, c'est la seule chose qui va marcher. ''

La souffrance de Bella a décuplé et un grondement est sorti à nouveau de ma poitrine.

'' -Tout le monde dehors ! '' Personne n'a bougé. '' Immédiatement ! ''

Même les Volturi sont sortis en entendant mon grognement. J'ai gardé mes yeux fixés sur Bella qui avait l'air d'avoir envie de pleurer.

'' - Je ne vais pas le faire, Bella. Je refuse de faire la moindre chose qui puisse te faire du mal. ''

Cela lui a un peu remonté le moral avant qu'elle ne prenne mes mains dans les siennes.

'' - Je sais que tu ne veux pas le faire, mais Jasper, c'est peut-être la seule chose que nous pouvons faire pour l'arrêter. ''

J'ai posé mon front sur le sien, haïssant déjà chaque seconde de ce que je devais faire.

'' - Je t'aime. ''

Je pouvais quasiment voir son petit sourire triste malgré mes yeux fermés.

'' - Je t'aime aussi. ''

C'était de loin la plus mauvaise idée à laquelle j'avais jamais dû faire face, parce que agir comme si j'étais toujours amoureux d'Alice n'était pas quelque chose auquel je pensais devoir faire face .

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	29. Chapitre 29

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre:'' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-neuf : L'exécution. **

**POV Jasper **

J'ai pu entrer dans Seattle plus facilement que je ne l'aurais cru, mais là encore, pas tellement d'administrations ne prenaient en compte les systèmes d'égouts. Ils pouvaient être utilisés si quelqu'un était déterminé et assez intelligent, et je l'étais certainement. Ne vous méprenez pas, si j'avais pu en éviter la plupart, je ne les aurais certainement pas traversés. Bien qu'en faisant cela, il semblait que tout le monde avait eu droit à Emmett mettant en scène une version vampires des Tortues Ninja. Il était vraiment un gamin de cinq ans pris au piège dans le corps d'un homme adulte. Très rapidement, je me suis mis à courir à toute vitesse afin de localiser Alice. Je l'ai entendu chantonner en elle-même en parcourant une ruelle. J'ai fini par trouver un passage dans un immeuble de deux étages et j'ai enfin pu la voir danser dans la rue… bon Dieu, elle tenait la tête de Lauren Mallory.

Toujours dans l'ombre, j'ai scruté les alentours pour constater que les humains restaient aussi loin que possibles, ce qui me rendait la tâche un peu plus facile parce que les humains étaient trop loin pour se rendre compte de tous les détails spécifiques. Je me suis déplacé très légèrement, mais en restant toujours dans l'ombre, j'essayais de garder la souffrance que je étais sur le point d'infliger à ma compagne hors de mon esprit et de mon cœur, autrement je n'allais pas réussir à vendre ça à Alice.

'' - Alice ! ''

Alice s'est arrêtée de danser pour me regarder. Ses yeux se sont illuminés quand elle m'a vu.

'' - Jazzy ! ''

_Ne grince pas des dents et ne recule pas. _

Heureusement pour tous les vampires, Alice est venue vers moi à un rythme humain, se jetant sur moi dès qu'elle l'a pu et sans oublier de mentionner qu'elle a poussé sa langue dans ma gorge.

**Retour en arrière **

'' - Tout ce que tu as à faire, Jasper, c'est de l'emmener à la clairière. Fais-le , mais rappelles-toi simplement que je suis la seule qui aura la chance de voir le Major à partir d'aujourd'hui. '' m'a grogné Bella avant de m'empoigner par l'arrière du cou et de me tirer vers elle pour me donner le plus chaud baiser que nous n'avions jamais partagé.

**Fin du retour en arrière **

C'est avec un sentiment de culpabilité et d'écœurement que j'ai été capable de garder sous contrôle, que j'ai réussi à embrasser aussi Alice.

_Beurk, je pense que nous, les vampires, pourrions bien être en mesure de vomir après tout._

Finalement et fort heureusement, Alice s'est détachée et m'a regardé, les yeux brillants de bonheur.

'' - Alice, à quoi pensais-tu ? Tu vas réussir à faire venir les Volturi pour nous tuer. ''

Alice a simplement roulé les yeux à la simple idée que nos dirigeants pourraient vouloir venir la tuer. Elle s'est mis en colère.

'' - Ils n'oseraient pas, Jazzy. ''

Quoique moi, je le voulais au contraire, j'ai dû admettre que j'étais curieux.

'' - Pourquoi ? ''

Une fois de plus elle a roulé des yeux, mais en plus elle a ri nerveusement, ce que j'ai trouvé pénible.

'' - Tout simplement parce que nous pouvons les détruire, imbécile. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais nous allons devoir le faire quand je vais leur dire qu'il est temps de prendre le contrôle du monde des humains. ''

Quoi ? Seigneur, elle est plus folle que je le pensais.

'' - Prendre le contrôle du monde humain ? Pourquoi ? ''

Alice m'a regardé avec confusion.

'' - Parce qu'ils nous sont des inférieurs, idiot. Ils sont des animaux de compagnie, des esclaves. Nous sommes au sommet de la chaîne alimentaire après tout, nous devrions donc avoir le pouvoir sur eux, sans déconner. ''

A-t-elle tout simplement dit « Sans déconner » ? Quel âge croit-elle avoir, quinze ans ?

'' - Alice, tu ne crois pas que cela pourrait être un peu dangereux ? Ils ont les moyens de nous arrêter et tu le sais, je ne pourrais pas m'en remettre si quelque chose devait t'arriver. ''

_Ne pas avoir de nausées… ne pas avoir de nausées… _

'' - Oh Jazzy. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il ne va rien m'arriver. Après tout je serais toujours en mesure de voir ce qu'ils comptent faire et nous allons les tuer avant qu'ils ne le fassent. ''

Ouais, putain, elle délirait complètement. D'accord, réfléchi… réfléchi vite…

'' - D'accord, si nous allions dans un endroit isolé pour planifier notre action ? ''

Je me force à prendre la décision d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec le lutin. Avale ça, s'il te plaît, avale ça. Brusquement, la luxure a traversé Alice, donc ça avait marché. Pardonne-moi ma douce Bella, mais soit sûr que je ne vais pas coucher avec cette psychopathe. En aucune manière si je peux l'éviter.

'' - Oui, il nous faut un plan. J'ai un appartement dans un des meilleurs hôtels de Seattle. ''

Merde. Pas question.

'' - Que dirais-tu d'aller chasser d'abord, chérie ? ''

Quand Bella apprendra ce qu'Alice pensait des humains, elle ne voudra pas que j'utilise le nom « animal de compagnie » à nouveau, plus jamais . Diable, je ne veux même plus penser à cette appellation non plus. Ce qui m'inquiétait, c'était que les yeux d'Alice semblent pétiller de joie et c'est à ce moment que j'ai finalement réalisé qu'elle avait des reflets rouges dans les yeux.

PUTAIN DE MERDE !

'' - Nous allons _enfin_ nous débarrasser d'_elle. '' _

'' - Elle ? Putain, qui ça « Elle » ? ''

'' - Elle ? Qui ça « Elle» ? ''

Alice a ricané.

'' - _Isabella_, bien sûr. Cette stupide petite pute. J'aurais dû arracher sa putain de gorge à l'instant ou j'en ai eu la chance, mais non ! Il a fallu qu'Edward tombe amoureux d'elle. Quelle pédale. ''

_Il y a trop de témoins. Pas ici, trop de témoins. Je dois sauver Bella. _

'' - Nous ne pouvons pas la tuer, Alice. ''

Alice a rugi de colère et ses yeux se sont assombris en un instant .

'' - Pourquoi pas, putain ? ''

_Merde. Réfléchi. Réfléchi. Réfléchi. _

'' - Elle est déjà morte. ''

_C'était vrai dans le fond. _

À présent Alice était remplie d'allégresse, mais avec une petite déception.

'' - Comment ! ''

'' - Victoria. Elle a torturé la demi-portion juste en face de mes yeux et j'ai eu quelques difficultés pour garder une emprise sur moi-même en fait. ''

Alice fronçait les sourcils à présent.

'' - Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas goûtée ? ''

J'ai ricané en essayant d'agir comme si j'étais dégoûté, ce qui n'était pas tellement difficile à faire. J'étais dégoûté par ce que je faisais.

'' - Pourquoi putain, voudrais-je m'empoisonner avec une telle merde ignoble ? ''

Cela a semblé considérablement remonter le moral d'Alice, moi par contre, je serais heureux si Bella me laisse vivre dans le même État qu'elle pour avoir dit cela.

'' - Cela n'a pas d'importante de toute façon, qu'est-ce que tu dirais d'aller dans un endroit _un peu plus_ _intime_ ? ''

Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si c'était une bonne chose ou pas qu'Alice ait accepté si facilement de me suivre. Il vaut mieux que je sois prêt, je ne vais pas continuer toute cette comédie beaucoup plus longtemps que nécessaire.

Nous avons tous les deux atteint la clairière où nous jouions au base-ball assez rapidement. Alice avait eu l'impression que nous coupions par ici pour accéder plus rapidement au chalet. Ce qui était vrai jusqu'à présent. En avançant dans la clairière, Alice a été soudain entourée par les vampires et la meute en même temps pendant que je continuais rapidement ma route vers celle à qui j'appartenais vraiment, aux côtés de Bella. Alors que je prenais sa main avec précaution, j'ai senti des sentiments de confusion submerger Alice jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit Bella, ils se sont aussitôt transformés en fureur.

'' - Quoi ? Tu m'as dit que la putain était morte ! ''

Les femmes ont ressenti un accès de colère, mais pas autant que Bella.

'' - C'est-ce que dit celle qui n'arrive pas à cacher ce qu'elle est et qui n'est pas accouplée non plus, as-tu un compagnon au moins ? ''

La fierté est sortie par vagues de Rosalie et de Charlotte, mais je me concentrais davantage sur les émotions d'Alice qui m'ont fait tirer Bella derrière moi. Je savais que Bella n'était plus fragile, mais elle ne savait pas encore se battre et la cacher était la réponse typique du vampire mâle pour protéger sa compagne à tout prix. De plus, il n'existait aucune putain de possibilité que je laisse cette tarée s'approcher de ma Bella.

'' - Hé bien, regardez qui a du courage à présent, dommage que tu vas passer ton éternité seule, c'est comme cela que vivent les salopes habituellement. ''

J'ai senti que je fronçais les sourcils.

'' - Alice, tu ne devrais pas parler de toi de cette façon. ''

Le ton de voix de Bella était rempli d'un simulacre de préoccupation et plusieurs ricanements ont éclaté à ses mots. L'ennui et le mécontentement étaient maintenant bouillonnants entre les trois dirigeants Volturi et ils ont décidé de s'occuper eux-même de la situation avant qu'Alice ne réussisse à imaginer une autre insulte la concernant, même involontairement.

'' - Trop tard. ''

Ah, Edward et sa capacité à lire dans les esprits. C'était une petite particularité plutôt utile quand il n'était pas en train d'agacer quelqu'un avec cette connerie .

'' - Marie Alice Brandon, ceci est ton jugement. ''

Les mots d'Aro ont été facilement entendu dans toute la clairière, étant donné que nous étions tous des êtres surnaturels. Il n'a donc pas eu besoin d'élever la voix, ce dont je lui étais reconnaissant. Ce n'était seulement que le troisième jour de Bella dans cette vie et elle était encore un peu sensible aux sons. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que cela nous avais prit la plus grande partie de ces trois putains de jours pour réussir à supprimer tous les petits défauts de cette opération. Pourquoi est-ce que les gardes Volturi devaient-ils être de tels connards quand il s'agissait de suivre de simples instructions. Jacob ne nous avait pas exactement aidés non plus. J'ai été ramené à l'instant présent par le bruit que faisait Alice avec ses railleries.

'' - S'il te plaît ! _Mon_ procès ? Simplement parce que vous êtes tous les trois des trouillards en refusant de prendre ce qui est légitimement à _nous_ et que j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en mains en faisant quelque chose. Il te suffit de l'admettre Aro, tu veux que les vampires dominent les humains autant que le reste d'entre nous . ''

Des grognements éclatent à travers toute la clairière, tous les yeux étant rétrécis et fixés sur Alice.

'' - Les êtres humains sont l'espèce dominante de cette planète. Nous exerçons officiellement nos activités dans l'ombre en secret parce que c'est de cette façon que nous le voulons _tous,_ particulièrement aujourd'hui, surtout quand on prend en considération les armes qu'ils détiennent, ce qui n'est d'ailleurs pas de _ta_ préoccupation Alice Brandon, mais que veux-tu ? Dissuader les êtres humains d'utiliser ces engins de destruction sur eux-mêmes ? ''

J'ai senti un choc venir de Bella. C'est vrai, j'imagine qu'en étant des créatures mythiques, c'est ce que nous étions, nous auraient permis de faire suffisamment peur aux personnes avides de pouvoir et d'en baiser quelques uns, mais une fois encore, Alice a ricané.

'' - Il suffit simplement de les asservir, de cette façon, ces animaux sans cervelles ne vont pas se battre pour des restes. ''

Il y eut plus de grognements qui ont suivi sa diatribe, c'était la seule chose sur laquelle nous étions tous d'accord, demeurer un mythe et invisible. Nous déplaçant dans l'ombre n'importe où et, comme dans le cas de Peter et Charlotte, chasser les chasseurs humains. Finalement Caïus a semblé en avoir assez de la conversation.

'' - Aro, tout le monde ici connaît la culpabilité de ce _vampire,_ il nous suffit d'exterminer ce petitcancrelat maintenant. ''

Hmm, il semblerait que Caïus tienne en grande valeur la règle de rester invisible pour les êtres humains. C'est plutôt intéressant, je croyais qu'il serait le premier à faire quelque chose pour changer les règles. Aro a soupiré en roulant des yeux.

'' - Oui, je suppose que tu as raison, mon frère, je doute fortement qu'elle ne regrette ses forfaits pour obtenir une certaine forme de clémence, bien qu'elle ne l'aurait pas obtenu de toute façon. '' Aro s'est tourné vers Jane, Felix, Alec et Demetri : '' Allez-y, vous savez quoi faire. ''

Les vampires et la meute ont regardé les quatre membres de la garde Volturi encercler Alice. Très rapidement, Jane l'avait cloué au sol avec son don. La meute a commencé à ramasser du bois pour son bûcher pendant que le reste d'entre nous regardait Alice être mise en morceaux. Du coin de l'œil, j'ai vu Esmé essayer d'éviter de regarder le spectacle, même si elle savait que c'était la seule issue logique pour les actions d'Alice, qui avait fait peser une telle menace sur notre espèce. Esmé demeure et restera toujours quelqu'un ayant un bon cœur et l'instinct maternel. C'était donc logique qu'elle ait des problèmes avec cela. Bella s'agrippait tellement fort à ma main qu'elle me faisait réellement un peu mal, mais je lui ai serré la main moi aussi pour essayer de la rassurer.

Il a fallu 15 minutes pour achever l'exécution et personne n'a parlé pendant tout le temps que cela a duré, regardant en silence et et se rapprochant de leur compagnon pour s'assurer que leur raison de vivre était toujours présente. Une vague de peur est sorti d'Edward. Pourquoi ? Qu'a-t-il entendu dans l'esprit des Volturi ? Il s'est avéré qu'ils avaient envie de partager leurs pensées avec nous.

'' - À présent, il est temps de traiter avec toi, Edward Cullen. ''

Carlisle et Esmé se sont figés. D'accord ils n'étaient pas non plus très contents de lui, mais ils préféraient s'occuper de lui eux-même plutôt que de risquer de le perdre à cause des Volturi. Edward cependant, a redressé un peu les épaules avant de s'avancer vers eux d'un air déterminé et plein de remords, mais prêt à accepter tout ce que le destin avait en réserve pour lui. Hé bien, on dirait qu'il a enfin grandi.

'' - Tu es entré en relation avec un être humain, tu savais qu'elle avait connaissance de notre existence et pourtant tu n'as pas donné suite à notre loi la plus importante. Tu as aussi laissé ladite humaine sans protection contre les autres vampires, après l'avoir sauvée d'un autre vampire déséquilibré qui aurait pu, lui aussi, exposer notre monde. Heureusement pour toi, l'humaine en question est aujourd'hui un vampire et c'est a elle que sera laissé le choix de décider de ton sort. ''

Les paroles d'Aro nous ont tous les deux figés, Bella et moi.

'' - Quoi ? '' Ma compagne m'a enlevé les mots de la bouche. Aro s'est tourné vers elle avec un léger sentiment de crainte en lui. Intéressant.

'' - C'est toi qui as le plus été lésée par ses actions, donc c'est toi qui dois choisir sa punition entre ces deux options : 200 ans au service des dirigeants du monde vampire, où il aura la possibilité de garder son régime alimentaire, ou bien la mort. ''

Aïe ! Je pense que Bella est en train de me casser la main maintenant. Son emprise s'est resserrée instantanément au dernier mot d'Aro et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si elle avait encore des sentiments pour lui d'une certaine façon.

'' - Très bien, j'ai pris ma décision, ce sera… ''

* * *

**Bonne semaine à tous **


	30. Chapitre 30

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à Eclecticknight88, elle est parue sous le titre '' I Breaks Your Heart, But Can Another Fix It ? '', lien sur mon profil.**

**Galswinthe est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable. **

**Les fautes et les erreurs sont les miennes.**

**Merci à tous pour la lecture et les examens.**

* * *

**Chapitre trente : Épilogue. **

**POV Bella **

Je pouvais sentir tous les regards posés sur moi et mon compagnon me tenait fermement la main, me rassurant avec son pouvoir. Lorsque Aro avait dit que c'était à moi de décider du sort d'Edward, mon esprit avait commencé à rejouer instantanément tous mes souvenirs légèrement brumeux d'Edward et moi. Notre première rencontre, la première fois où nous nous sommes parlés, mais ce qui a décidé de mon choix, c'est ce qui était arrivé avec le van de Tyler Crowley. Merde.

'' - Très bien, j'ai pris ma décision, ce sera… 200 ans de services. '' Ma voix était plus forte et plus stable que ce que je ressentais réellement, c'était un soulagement.

La tête de Jasper s'est tournée pour me regarder, mais j'ai gardé mes yeux sur Edward en espérant que la froideur que je ressentais envers lui était visible sur mon visage.

'' - J'ai seulement choisi le service, _Edward_… '' Je ricanais en le regardant. '' - … Parce que tu m'as sauvé la vie, à présent nous sommes quittes. Tu _n'entreras pas_ en contact avec moi, s'il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir, _je_ prendrais contact avec toi. C'est clair ? '' Ma voix ruisselait de froideur et cela m'a surpris qu'il ne m'ait pas fait chier en essayant de faire de pauvres tentatives pour s'excuser d'une quelconque façon. Non pas que je voulais les entendre de toute manière.

* * *

J'ai jeté les restes de ma proie dans le trou et je me suis redressée quand j'ai senti quelqu'un me regarder, en me tournant j'ai vu Jasper appuyé contre un arbre, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

'' - Y aurait-il une autre raison pour laquelle tu l'as épargné ? '' m'a demandé Jasper d'une voix dure. Oh, il vaut mieux qu'il n'aille pas dans la direction dans laquelle je pense qu'il va avec ça.

'' - Comme quoi ? Une dernière séance de coup de langue avec celui qui a dévasté mon cœur et l'a foulé aux pieds avec ses empreintes boueuses ? Non, c'est plutôt ta spécialité, n'est-ce pas ? '' Je lui ai répondu simplement, mais avec froideur. Les yeux de Jasper se sont légèrement creusés. '' -Et avant que tu ne me le demandes, j'ai senti son odeur dans ta respiration. ''

Jasper a baissé la tête de honte et m'a permis de sentir sa culpabilité. J'ai fermé les yeux pour me calmer et, quelques minutes plus tard, je les ai ouvert et j'ai regardé Jasper dans les yeux une nouvelle fois.

'' - Jasper, je t'avais dit de faire tout ce qu'il fallait pour amener Alice dans la clairière et tu l'as fait. D'accord, je ne suis pas vraiment heureuse que tu aies eu à supporter sa langue dans ta gorge, mais cela ne change rien pour moi, je suis furieuse après _elle_. '' Je devais le rassurer. Jasper a commencé à se diriger lentement vers moi, ne s'arrêtant qu'à quelques pas de moi.

'' - C'était uniquement ta seule motivation ? '' a demandé Jasper, sa voix sonnant brisée.

Je lui ai répondu : '' - J'ai pensé à Esmé et Carlisle, simplement parce que je ne me sens pas très indulgente à leur égard ne signifie pas qu'ils devaient assister à la mort d'un autre de leurs enfants. Cependant je ne peux pas contrôler ce que les Volturi vont faire avec lui quand ils arriveront, pour tout ce que nous en savons, ils peuvent simplement le tuer de toute manière. '' Je savais, d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire des Volturi, ils étaient capables de le faire.

Jasper a fermé la distance entre nous et a posé son front contre le mien.

'' - Je suis désolé d'avoir douté… je me souviens simplement à quel point tu avais des sentiments pour lui autrefois et j'ai laissé ma peur prendre le dessus. '' Sa voix traînante du Sud était plus prononcée. Ses bras se sont faufilé autour de ma taille, me tirant plus près de lui. Je n'allais pas me plaindre.

'' - Penses-tu que nous allons être interrompus une nouvelle fois très bientôt ? ai-je demandé, lui permettant de sentir et d'entendre le désir dans ma voix.

Un doux grognement est sorti de la poitrine de Jasper avant qu'il ne réponde.

'' - J'ai dit clairement que nous voulions être seuls. ''

J'ai souri contre ses lèvres avant de l'embrasser. Jasper ne tarda pas à m'allonger sur le sol en se mettant sur moi, ses jambes entre les miennes. Hum, je trouvais que c'était beaucoup mieux. Jasper s'est arrêté pour se soulever légèrement et me dévisager.

'' - Vas-tu rester à me regarder pour le reste de l'éternité ou bien faire quelque chose ? '' ai-je demandé avec insolence.

Jasper m'a souri.

'' - Oh, j'ai bien l'intention de faire quelque chose pour toi. '' a-t-il répondu d'un air effronté.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu as l'intention de faire pour moi, alors ? '' demandais-je. Les yeux déjà assombris de Jasper ont semblé s'obscurcir davantage.

La bouche de Jasper a recouvert la mienne dans un baiser puissant qui m'aurait meurtri les lèvres si j'avais encore été humaine. J'ai déplacé mes mains pour m'emparer de sa chemise et un bruit de tissu déchiré a rempli l'air, mélangé avec des gémissements en pleine croissance.

'' - Qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Mais te faire l'amour, Isabella. '' Jasper chuchotait à mon oreille d'une manière séduisante. Pourquoi est-il si diablement sexy ?

Jasper s'est redressé pour me chevaucher, ses mains se posant sur le bord de mon haut rouge sang pour l'enlever. Je me suis un peu redressée pour qu'il puisse le retirer par-dessus ma tête, dévoilant ma poitrine nue. Jasper a grogné d'appréciation.

'' - Tu es une vilaine fille, Isabella, quelque chose que j'aime assez. '' a dit Jasper avant de se baisser pour prendre un de mes mamelons dans sa bouche. Un gémissement est sorti librement de l'arrière de ma gorge.

Jasper a passé dix bonnes minutes à accorder son attention à chacun de mes seins avec sa bouche et la torture était céleste... Après vingt minutes, Jasper s'est relevé à nouveau pour me regarder. Je lui ai montré mon irritation.

'' - J'espère pour toi que tu fais seulement une pose, parce que sinon tu vas devoir attendre _très_ longtemps pour obtenir quelque chose. '' Jasper a avalé un peu de venin alors que je regardais sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre avant que sa voix n'attire mon attention.

'' - Ne t'inquiète pas, mon amour, j'ai l'intention de faire beaucoup plus pour toi. Je voulais seulement admirer ta beauté. '' a-t-il répondu avec une voix remplie de désir avant de baisser de nouveau la tête pour m'embrasser.

Nous avons déchiré le reste de nos vêtements et, après ce qui ressemblait à une éternité, mais que n'a probablement pas duré plus de quelque minutes, nous avons enfin été totalement nus. Jasper a posé ses lèvres près de mon cou, sa bouche effleurant ma peau juste pour me taquiner.

'' - Jasper, fais-moi simplement l'amour. '' ai-je prié, mais je n'avais aucune honte à l'admettre. Jasper a posé un baiser derrière mon oreille avant de se glisser en moi et, aussi romantiquement banal que cela puisse paraître, cela a fini par nous compléter.

'' - Dieu, Bella, c'est incroyable. '' a-t-il murmuré à mon oreille et je n'ai rien pu faire que gémir doucement mon accord. Aucun de nous n'a bougé pendant un moment ou une durée de vie. Je ne savais pas et cela ne me préoccupait pas particulièrement. La seule chose que je ressentais, c'était la sensation de mon compagnon en moi et c'était incroyable. Si quelqu'un ( toux ) Peter (toux ) ou Emmett avaient le malheur d'approcher à moins de dix kilomètres de nous, je ne serais pas tenue pour responsable de mes actions.

'' - Jasper, bouge, s'il te plaît. '' Oui, je l'ai de nouveau supplié, et alors ?

Jasper ne m'a pas fait attendre plus longtemps et il a commencé à se déplacer lentement et, putain, je me sentais bien. Nous n'avons pas dit un mot pendant tout le temps que nous avons fait l'amour, sauf si vous comptez les gémissements et les grognements comme de la conversation. La seule fois où nous avons parlé, c'est quand nous avons chacun crié le nom de l'autre lorsque nous avons atteint notre apogée. Jasper a continué a se pousser en moi, nous conduisant à nos sommets respectifs jusqu'à ce qu'il cesse de bouger, mais il est resté en moi, en fait, je pense que l'idée ne lui était pas encore venue de sortir.

'' - Je ne voudrais pas gâcher ce moment, chérie, mais nous avons _finalement _réussi_..._ '' a dit Jasper, le soulagement clairement audible dans sa voix et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à ses paroles. C'était assez injuste que tous les autres avaient réussi à avoir du temps avec leur compagnon sauf nous. J'étais trop occupé à avoir _une formation_, j'ai roulé des yeux mentalement en y repensant, c'était un plan qui ne coûtait pas cher, permettez-moi de vous le dire et Carlisle et Esmé semblaient encore penser qu'ils avaient leurs mots à dire dans ce que je faisais et avec qui je le faisais. Jasper et moi n'avions que très rarement eu le temps d'être ensemble depuis que nous avions planifié les mesures pour attraper Alice.

'' - Jasper ? '' J'avais dit son prénom sous forme de question et il s'est légèrement reculé pour me regarder.

'' - Oui, ma chérie ? '' a-t-il répondu.

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu avais à l'esprit le jour où nous avons planifié ce plan pour arrêter ce déjanté de lutin ? '' ai-je demandé. Cette question m'avait effectivement trotté dans la tête depuis qu'il m'avait dit qu'il m'en parlerait plus tard. Il m'a donné simplement un petit sourire en réponse.

'' - Hé bien, comment te sentirais-tu si je t'emmenais dans un endroit surprenant et très isolé ? '' a demandé Jasper. Il me regardait comme s'il était vraiment inquiet de ma réponse.

'' - Je répondrai : quand partons-nous ? '' lui ai-je dit en souriant.

Jasper m'a embrassé et nous nous sommes perdus une nouvelle fois dans l'autre.

**POV Jasper **

_100 ans plus tard. _

Il y avait une centaine d'années à présent que Bella était devenue un vampire et que tout ce qui était arrivé avec Alice et Edward s'était terminé. Edward était désormais avec les Volturi et à la moitié de sa peine. J'avais été plutôt surpris qu'ils aient demandé à Bella de choisir sa punition, putains, ils étaient plus connus pour faire tout ce qu'ils voulaient faire avec leurs maudites lois, à moins que cela ne _les_ arrange.

Bella et moi sommes maintenant de retour à Forks. Nous avions acheté la maison de Charlie quand il l'a vendu, secrètement bien sûr, vu la façon dont nous l'avions trompé en lui faisant croire que Bella était morte. Quelque chose que ma compagne et épouse, oui, j'ai bien dit_ épouse_, avait trouvé très difficile à gérer, mais nous n'avions truqué sa mort qu'après notre mariage. Charlie avait cru que Bella avait contracté une maladie qui, à cette époque, était incurable. Nous avions même mis Bella dans un lit médicalisé dans notre maison de Seattle afin de « simuler » sa mort avec Charlie à ses côtés. Celaa avait été un des jours les plus difficiles de notre immortalité. Les cris de Charlie étaient plus qu'atroces et je ne saurais jamais vraiment à quel point cela a été difficile pour ma Bella. Mon pouvoir d'empathie peu être damné, je savais qu'elle ne voulait rien de plus que d'ouvrir les yeux à nouveau et tout lui dire, mais elle ne l'a pas fait. Bella avait peur qu'en lui disant la vérité, cela le tuerait. Finalement, Charlie est décédé paisiblement dans son sommeil à l'âge de 79 ans au côté de sa seconde épouse Sue. Bella, par le sexe pour mémoire, m'avait convaincu de la laisser être à ses côtés. Il s'était réveillé deux heures avant son décès et il avait pensé que sa fille était l'ange qui lui avait été envoyé pour lui faciliter ses derniers instants. Je dois admettre que ce n'était pas tellement une partie de son imagination qui lui faisait croire que Bella était un ange.

Bella et moi avons assisté à ses funérailles en grand secret en regardant le service funéraire dans l'ombre de la forêt et ensuite, nous nous sommes assis près de sa tombe du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube. Elle avait peur de le laisser là tout seul, nous avons pu partir grâce à la promesse que je lui ai faite de revenir souvent le voir.

Avec Renée, cela avait été une autre paire de manches comme on dit, quand elle a appris notre mariage à Bella et à moi, elle a renié Bella le jour de notre mariage, juste avant la cérémonie. Enfer, cette vache stupide a essayé de _traîner_ ma Bella avec elle pour retourner en Floride, criant qu'elle ne permettrait pas à Bella de ruiner sa vie. C'est à ce moment que Bella s'était énervée après elle. En ayant définitivement assez, Bella a rappelé à Renée que jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à Forks, elle n'avait pas eu tellement de vie, pas quand c'est _l'enfant_ qui élève son propre putain de parent et que Bella n'allait pas _ruiner_ sa vie en m'épousant. Elle la récupérait au contraire, elle a même pris soin de planifier l'ensemble de la partie « Maladie mortelle » et, alors qu'elle avait clairement dit à Renée qu'elle avait déjà ruiné la vie de sa fille en étant une salope égoïste. Charlie avait applaudi sa fille avant de s'en prendre directement à Renée pour lui-même. Renée avait quitté Forks dans la honte et le déshonneur, encore plus mal que lorsqu'elle avait quitté la ville la première fois.

Rosalie et Emmett ainsi que Peter et Charlotte vivent maintenant aussi à Forks. Esmé et Carlisle vivent ici aussi, mais il semble que Bella le vampire sait garder une putain de rancune. C'est pourquoi je suis tellement heureux de n'avoir jamais rendu furieuse ma femme dans de telles proportions, mais même en étant autorisé à revenir dans sa vie, Bella se rapproche de Carlisle et Esmé avec une extrême prudence, elle se dégèle, mais putain, c'est vraiment _très_ lentement.

Alors qu'ils essayent de réparer le pont désormais instable avec Bella, Esmé et Carlisle parlent fréquemment avec Edward qui a finalement trouvé sa réelle compagne, Demetri aussi d'ailleurs et non,_ ce n'est pas_ l'un avec l'autre. Demetri pouvait trouver mieux que le petit Eddie. Je n'arrive pas à croire que je viens de penser cela. Je dois arrêter de traîner avec mes imbéciles de frères. Non, Edward a trouvé sa compagne dans une jeune fille de 17 ans nommée Bree. Elle avait été adoptée par un des membres de la famille d'un des employés humains des Volturi et elle rendait visite à sa tante quand ils s'étaient tous les deux rencontrés. Qui est la compagne de Demetri ? La tante de Bree. Je sais, nous avons également été choqués, Demetri est toujours très énervé de la façon dont le petit Eddie a traité Bella, alors c'est toujours intéressant quand ces deux-là sont dans la même pièce.

'' - Jasper ! '' a crié Bella. Merde, c'est notre anniversaire de mariage aujourd'hui et je n'ai même pas été foutu de me le rappeler. En me retournant, j'ai senti ma mâchoire tomber à la vue devant moi, Bella est couchée nue sur le tapis en peau d'ours qu'Emmett nous a donné. _Comment_ il a réussi à passer cette chose derrière le dos de Rosalie, je ne le saurais jamais et je n'ai _pas_ envie de le savoir.

'' - Ignorer ton épouse le jour de notre anniversaire de mariage _n'est pas_ une chose très agréable à faire. '' a dit Bella avec un mauvais sourire sur les lèvres. Putain, baise-moi de mille et une façons, chaque fois qu'elle a ce petit sourire, je suis entre le ciel et l'enfer. Inutile d'essayer de s'en tirer, la femme semble être devenue ma propre succube personnelle la première fois que nous avons fait l'amour avec elle en tant que vampire.

'' - Je… heu… hé bien… tu vois… heu… _baise-moi ! _'' J'ai, d'une certaine façon, réussi à être sans voix. Ne me regardez pas comme cela, si votre femme était dans la même position que la mienne en ce moment, votre cerveau arrêterait aussi de fonctionner.

'' - C'était l'idée, mais si tu ne veux pas… '' J'ai coupé ses taquineries en un temps record, tout en arrachant la dernière parcelle de vêtement que je portais. Je n'avais jamais fait cela auparavant, j'ai claqué ma bouche contre la sienne dès que j'ai été assez proche d'elle.

'' -Saluuut… il y a quelqu'un à la maison ? '' Nous avons entendu la voix d'Emmett à l'extérieur et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de se débarrasser de lui, parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance dans l'enfer que j'allais arrêter. J'ai claqué dans Bella, faisant rebondir ses gémissements contre les murs et, en nous entendant, Emmett a pris la fuite.

Nous avons passé le reste de la semaine, oui, de la semaine, à célébrer notre anniversaire de mariage, en sachant que nous ne serions pas interrompus par quelqu'un ou quelque chose.

Couché près de ma compagne après avoir fait l'amour pour la millième fois, j'ai senti une vague d'amour me frapper avec plus de force que je ne l'avais jamais senti.

'' - Waouh, ce n'est pas que je me plaigne de ce sentiment, ma chérie, mais diable, qu'est-ce qui vient de traverser ton esprit pour que cela se produise ? '' demandais-je. Les yeux de Bella sont remplis de la même quantité d'amour que mon pouvoir captait de ses sentiments.

'' - Je pensais justement à l'époque où j'étais humaine et comment tu as guéri mon cœur. '' L'amour dans sa voix m'a donné l'impression que mon cœur mort était sur le point d'exploser avec les émotions qui me traversaient à présent. Que Dieu m'aide, si j'avais été humain, je serais probablement en train de pleurer, putain.

'' - Je t'aime, Bella. '' Je n'en avais rien à foutre que ma voix se brisait sous l'assaut des émotions tourbillonnant en moi. Bella m'a souri au lieu de me répondre, faisant ce qui a été sa règle pour les 99 dernières années, m'embrasser tout en permettant à mon pouvoir d'absorber son amour pour moi et nous nous sommes perdus, une fois de plus, l'un dans l'autre.

Joyeux anniversaire à nous deux.

* * *

**Fin **

**Merci à tous pour m'avoir suivie tout au long de cette histoire. Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissés des reviews pour m'encourager et merci à Galswinthe qui a travaillé très dur pour que les chapitres soient prêts chaque samedi. Merci à toi. Cathy.**


End file.
